


Tripod the Superdog

by PerkyGoth14



Category: 101 Dalmatians (1996), Krypto the Superdog (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 57,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27314638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: Superdog comes to save a puppy who was left all alone in a barn that had caught on fire and luckily, the puppy lives. The puppy is then shown to be a three-legged Dalmatian named Tripod who becomes a son figure to Krypto and a loyal ally to The Dog Star Patrol in spite of his disability. Has he finally found a family and some friends who will love him for who he is on the inside?
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little Justiceverse story out there for ya, my loyal watchers... I think you can tell of whose idea this was between me and my collab partners.

In town, there were many changes, especially considering certain events. Some changes were good and some weren't as good as Atticus was helping Kevin with his homework while Krypto and Patch were playing with Melanie.

"I hate Math." Kevin pouted.

"Yes, it can be annoying, but you have to do it, just be glad you're not doing MY math homework." Atticus joked to lighten the mood a little.

"Oh, come on. Your homework can't be _that_ hard." Kevin smiled.

"Oh, trust me; as you get older and get to high school, it's going to get harder." Atticus smiled back.

"Oh, wow. So I guess I'm lucky, huh?" Kevin asked.

"Yep." Atticus smiled.

"Hm..." Kevin pouted. "I'd rather do Melanie's homework."

"She's only two and a half," Atticus smirked. "She doesn't have homework."

"Exactly." Kevin smirked back.

"Oh, brother." Atticus rolled his eyes with a smirk.

"This is so much fun." Patch smiled as played with Krypto.

"Yep, and it's been rather quiet." Krypto smiled back.

Melanie crawled over and hugged Patch a bit.

"Hello!" Patch chuckled and licked her face, making her giggle happily.

"So has much changed for you and your family?" Krypto asked.

"Mostly just trying to live our lives," Patch replied before stretching a bit. "Not to mention saving the day while going to school and meeting new teachers and friends along the way. My adventures with Lucky, Rolly, Cadpig, and Spot didn't seem this hectic though."

"I'm sure you four had your adventures had their own minor hectics." Krypto smiled.

"Yeah, that's true." Patch smiled.

Krypto's left ear soon stood up as he heard someone from far away call out for help thanks to his super-hearing.

"...Something's wrong." Patch said as he knew based on how Krypto was acting.

"Yeah, someone's in trouble," Krypto nodded. "I gotta get going."

Patch looked around before nodding to Krypto, giving the okay. Krypto soon began to chase his tail before whirling around until he had transformed into his superhero alter ego: Superdog.

"I'll be right back." Superdog told Patch. "Ruff ruff and away!" And with that, the Dog of Steel soon took off flying.

Atticus poked his head in as Melanie cooed and giggled on the floor. He then picked up the toddler girl and decided to bring her onto the couch as Kevin came to watch cartoons after some homework help. Everyone else did their own thing at home before Cherry, Lionel, Mo, and Thor looked over as Superdog whizzed by.

"What a one of a kind dog." Patch whispered to himself as he watched out the window as Krypto took off to save the day again.

* * *

Superdog flew off to where he heard the call for help which was coming from the west and it led him to a barn that was on fire. There was light whimpering and whining heard from inside the barn.

"There's someone still in there..." Superdog said to himself before he soon flew inside the barn and went to look for who was still stuck inside.

Inside was a Dalmatian puppy who looked much different from Patch, though he seemed to have a green sweatband on his head and was surrounded by flames.

Superdog soon flew inside and went to save the puppy first before putting out the fire. "I gotcha." he then said.

"Superdog?" The puppy gasped in surprise. "Whoa! I don't believe it!"

"Don't worry; I'm getting you out of here." Superdog assured the puppy. Once he was close enough, the Dog of Steel rescued the Dalmatian puppy and flew out before landing outside and gently placed the puppy on the ground before seeing the puppy clearly to see that he had only three legs.

The Dalmatian puppy groaned and coughed a bit.

"Can you breathe alright?" Superdog asked the puppy.

"Yeah... I think so... I could go for some water..." The Dalmatian puppy said softly.

"Of course... But first..." Superdog nodded calmly before he flew high in the sky and took a deep breath before breathing on the fire to put the flames out like someone blowing on a birthday cake candle. Once the fire was put out, Superdog flew off to get the Dalmatian puppy some water to drink. As soon as he got the water, Superdog brought it to the Dalmatian puppy to drink.

"Thanks, Superdog..." The puppy sighed in relief and began to drink up the water in relief, feeling better once he got enough to drink.

"You're very welcome," Superdog smiled before frowning softly. "I'm afraid I have some bad news though... I couldn't find your family."

"It's okay, they didn't really want me." The Dalmatian puppy said softly as he finished drinking the water.

"What do you mean?" Superdog asked.

"I was a misfit..." The Dalmatian puppy frowned softly. "The other puppies kinda made fun of me... I don't know if you noticed, but... I'm a little different."

"...I have noticed, but I didn't wanna say anything." Superdog nodded as he knew exactly why and how.

"I was just born this way, it's not my fault." The Dalmatian puppy frowned since he was born with three legs unlike the others who had four legs.

"No one ever said it was your fault." Superdog said softly.

"Anyway, thanks for saving me." The Dalmatian puppy replied softly before starting to make his way out of the farm.

"I think you need a new home," Superdog said softly. "If I can find one... I'd let you stay with me..."

"Really?" The Dalmatian puppy asked a bit hopefully.

"Uh... I'm not sure if you should stay with me, but... Maybe I should run this by the other Dog Stars I meet up with..." Superdog suggested as he had to protect his secret identity and all, but also wanted to help this lone puppy.

"Thank you, Superdog." The Dalmatian puppy smiled.

"No problem, uh..." Superdog said before drawing on.

"Oh, right. My name is Tripod." The Dalmatian puppy introduced himself.

"Tripod... That's an interesting name..." Superdog said softly.

"So... Are you taking me with you?" Tripod asked.

"Yes... I'll take you to the Dog Stars until I can decide what to do from there," Superdog replied. "You just have to promise not to tell anyone what you saw when you come in there with me."

"I promise." Tripod smiled.

"Good." Superdog smiled back.

And so, Superdog took Tripod, carried the puppy on his back, and went to fly him over to the other Dog Stars to decide what to do. They then made it into the HQ and luckily, Superdog was fast enough to get them inside even with a puppy on his back. Once he got there with Tripod, Superdog went to talk with the Dog Stars.

"Who's your little friend, Superdog?" Paw Pooch asked.

"Yeah... Who is this?" Mammoth Mutt added. "Is this allowed?"

"I know how you guys feel about outsiders hanging around here, but this is Tripod," Superdog replied. "He needs somewhere to stay, hes' the only survivor of a barn fire."

"Oh..." Mammoth Mutt frowned. "Bummer."

"I was thinking of maybe bringing him back home with me, but... I wanna see if that's a good idea or not." Superdog then explained.

"Good thinking there, mate." Bulldog said.

"Yes, that was good thinking, eh?" Tusky Husky nodded.

"So, do you think he could stay here for a little while?" Superdog asked the others.

"I think it's a good idea, but we can't know for sure unless we get... Special permission." Mammoth Mutt reminded.

"And I say... It's okay..." A female voice said as she soon approached the Dog Star Patrol, showing to be Brainy Barker. "For now, Superdog. I'll try to think of a way to help this poor child and I'm very proud at what you've done to help him in his time of need."

"Thanks, Brainy." Superdog smiled.

"So cool," Tripod smiled as he looks around. "You could fit a whole football stadium in here."

"That'd be interesting to see," Bull Dog smirked. "You look pretty strong for your size."

"Well, I kinda have to be strong since I live on a farm," Tripod replied before frowning softly. "I mean... I used to anyway."

"Well, while you stay here you can keep up that strength if you want." Hot Dog told the three-legged Dalmatian puppy.

"Thanks." Tripod smiled.

"What do we do until we think of what to do with him?" Superdog asked Brainy Barker.

"Return home for now," Brainy Barker replied. "Thank you for bringing him. We'll think of a solution and get back to you."

"I'm sorry I brought in an outsider, but he's just a puppy and I had to help him somehow." Superdog said to her.

"I understand," Brainy Barker smiled. "You did good for what you did though."

"Thanks, Brainy," Superdog smiled back before looking over to Tripod. "See ya around, Tripod."

"See ya around, Superdog." Tripod smiled back.

Superdog soon flew off back to where he was staying.

"Come on, let's get you settled, little buddy." Mammoth Mutt said to Tripod.

"Me? Little?" Tripod laughed. "I'm a bit bigger than you are."

"Oh, YEAH?" Mammoth Mutt grinned before she inflated into a very large size, towering over him. "How's THAT for little?!"

"Whoa! Okay, okay, I take it back!" Tripod yelped nervously. "Just don't squash me, please!"

"Well, okay, since ya said please" Mammoth Mutt smirked before going back to her small size.

The Dog Stars began to show Tripod around the HQ while getting him settled in.

* * *

Superdog soon came back home at the Whitney house before coming back as Krypto. Patch smiled as he was shown to be carrying Melanie on his back, giving her a ride before looking over.

"The family wasn't too much trouble for you, was it?" Krypto asked Patch.

"Nah, I got this," Patch chuckled. "So, uh, was the day saved?"

"Yes... For the most part..." Krypto nodded. "I saved a puppy who was without a family though and I'm just wondering what the Dog Stars will do with him until I see them again."

"I'm sure they'll look after him and make him feel comfortable," Patch said. "So what was the puppy that you saved?"

"A Dalmatian puppy with a green sweatband and he had only three legs." Krypto said.

"Did he have a name?" Patch asked.

"Called himself Tripod," Krypto replied. "He lost his family, but he didn't seem too sad about it."

"Why's that?" Patch asked.

"They apparently left him just because he was born defected." Krypto said.

"That's just cold." Patch replied as he kept giving Melanie a ride on his back.

Melanie cooed and giggled as she had no idea what was going on.

"Yeah," Krypto replied. "I've thought about bringing him back here, but there's that secret identity thing... Plus he's already with the Dog Stars... Though I'm sure Brainy Barker will think of a way to can let him be happy without anyone being in danger." he then said.

"That'd be nice," Patch smiled. "I know I like hanging around this house whenever I can."

"And we always love having you here." Krypto smiled back.

Patch soon lowered himself to let Melanie off his back as the ride was over.

"Aww..." Melanie pouted.

Patch then licked her face to make her smile and laugh again.

Melanie giggled as she hugged Patch by the nose. "Thatch." she then said.

"So close and yet so far." Patch remarked to himself.

Krypto smiled, happy to see that Melanie didn't cry when the ride stopped.

"Finally done." Kevin sighed with a smile.

"See? Now that wasn't so hard." Atticus smiled back.

Kevin just rolled his eyes as teachers always said that.

"Now we can have some fun before dinner..." Atticus suggested. "Unless I'm called away of course."

"Wahoo!" Kevin cheered.

"Let's go look for something to do." Atticus smiled as he walked out of the kitchen with Kevin.

"Okay." Kevin smiled back.

The two of them began to look for something to do before finding a video game. Krypto and Patch soon went to bond as Atticus and Kevin would do the same. Atticus checked his phone as he got a text and soon answered it.

"Emergency?" Kevin asked.

"Just the rest of the Toon Force wondering what I'm doing, but it seems quiet so far," Atticus smiled. "Let's check out this... _Castlevania_?" he then asked as he saw one of the games. "Looks pretty violent for a kid your age."

"I've been inside a video game where you have to defeat The Eggplant King and where it was a lot more exciting than it looked on a computer so I think I can handle _Castlevania_." Kevin said.

"You sure?" Atticus asked.

"I'm sure." Kevin nodded.

"Well, all right," Atticus shrugged before he decided to put on the game. "I just hope your mom doesn't blame me if you get nightmares."

"I promise." Kevin replied.

"Okay," Atticus smirked. "Let's do this thing then."

Patch rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I'll never understand humans and their video games." he said to himself.

"Wanna play some tug-of-war?" Krypto muffled to Patch while having a rope out.

"Sure." Patch smiled.

Overall, it was a fun day at the Whitney house.

* * *

**_Meanwhile..._ **

"So, that's about everything in our secret place," Mammoth Mutt said to Tripod. "I hope you liked it."

"Nice tour," Tripod replied. "I wish I could live here, but I guess I can't."

"Probably not, but maybe for the night at least, as long as you don't tell anyone else about this." Mammoth Mutt advised.

"I promise." Tripod smiled.

"That's good." Mammoth Mutt smiled back.

"You seem like a mighty strong pup." Bull Dog said to Tripod.

"I do what I can," Tripod smirked. "I was always a great help during chores."

"Wanna train in the training room? I'll go easy on ya." Bull Dog said to Tripod.

"Really? I can train like one of you guys?" Tripod asked.

"Well, sure, if you'd like," Bull Dog smiled. "It might be a lot of fun."

"Well... Okay," Tripod smiled back. "I guess I could try it out for a little while."

Bull Dog and Tripod soon went to the training room to start a little training.

"This should be interesting." Hot Dog said.

"So, what kind of training do I do?" Tripod asked. "Push-ups? Sit-ups? Lifting?"

"We'll start with some push-ups while doing a handstand." Bull Dog told him.

"That might be a little tough." Tail Terrier said to the others.

"Hmm... I guess I could try it..." Tripod shrugged. "Just know that I might be a little rusty."

"I'm willing to see how well you do though." Bull Dog insisted.

"Well, okay." Tripod said once he got into position.

"Now give 10 push-up handstands." Bull Dog told him.

"Alright." Tripod said before starting to do the push-up handstands.

Bull Dog watched Tripod a bit as the puppy did the best he could while everyone else would watch. Brainy Barker was still thinking of what to do and soon decided to check on the other Dog Stars.

"Hey, Brainy Barker," Tusky Husky smiled at her. "Interesting day today, eh?"

"Indeed, Tusky; Husky it sure has been an interesting day." Brainy Barker said.

"Then after this will be some lifting." Bull Dog told Tripod.

"You got it." Tripod said while doing his push-up handstands.

"He's pretty amazing," Bull Dog beamed. "Almost reminds me of myself actually."

"He sure is strong; I don't think any Earth puppy has been able to do a handstand while doing push-ups." Mammoth Mutt said.

"Patch might since he is an impressive Dalmatian pup." Hot Dog said.

Tripod kept going until he reached 10. He was soon back on all three paws, looking ready to lift up any weight.

"Alright, let's see how you deal with this." Bull Dog said as he pressed a button, causing a haystack to end up in the room.

"I do this all the time on the farm." Tripod soon said.

"All right then," Bull Dog nodded. "Let's see how you fare with it then."

"Fair enough." Tripod shrugged as he soon came up toward the haystack and soon lifted it up and down with no problem.

"Impressive," Bull Dog nodded. "Alright, now how's about something a bit heavier?"

A dumbbell was soon seen dropped right next to Tripod with the amount of weight a bit heavier than a haystack.

"Hmm... I guess I could try that one... I'm no Superdog though." Tripod said.

"At least try," Bull Dog smiled. "You remind me of myself when I was around your age."

"Wow! That means a lot coming from a Dog Star!" Tripod beamed before he soon went over to the dumbbell and attempted to lift that up next. And where he was successful while he grunted while lifting it up and down.

"Whoa. He is strong." Paw Pooch said.

"Think he'll be able to stay with us?" Bull Dog asked hopefully.

"Hopefully," Mammoth Mutt smirked. "You could use a little playmate whenever Superdog's away at his homebase."

"Yeah, I'd love that." Bull Dog nodded.

"But the HQ isn't exactly a place for a puppy." Hot Dog said.

"He will stay for the night until we can rest up and think of a solution." Brainy Barker told them as she walked by.

"Yes, Brainy Barker." The others nodded patiently.

"Tripod is very different for an Earth puppy," Brainy Barker said as she watched Tripod in action. "I'd love for him to stay here, but I'm afraid it couldn't be permanent."

"After all, he is just a puppy one that looks like he needs a family after tonight." Mammoth Mutt said.

"We'll keep him company for tonight and after a good night's sleep, I'll make my decision on what to do with him," Brainy Barker informed. "Just as long as no one interferes or tries to change my mind once I officially decide."

"Yes, Brainy Barker." The other Dog Stars nodded loyally in agreement.

"Now... Let's see what we can do for Tripod and for his dinner for the night." Brainy Barker soon decided.

"How about Mac 'n Cheese?" Hot Dog asked.

"Mm... Sounds perfect." Mammoth Mutt smiled.

"We just hope you enjoy this temporary stay, Tripod." Brainy Barker said.

"Thank you, Brainy Barker," Tripod nodded. "And you can trust me to keep everything that happens here to be a secret."

"I do hope so." Brainy Barker nodded back.

"Especially with Brainy's crush on Superdog." Mammoth Mutt smirked playfully.

"M-Mammoth Mutt?" Brainy Barker blushed.

"What? Can't I talk about it?" Mammoth Mutt shrugged innocently. "Is it confidential?"

"Yes, that is strictly confidential." Brainy Barker replied sharply.

"Uh... Oops... Sorry, too late now." Mammoth Mutt chuckled nervously.

Brainy Barker rolled her eyes as she sharply hummed in response to that.

"Any cute pups in your life, kid?" Bull Dog soon asked Tripod.

"Uh, not that I've seen, at least not yet." Tripod shrugged bashfully.

"Aw." Mammoth Mutt smiled.

"Anyway, I better get started." Hot Dog said as he went into the kitchen.

"Wait, you can cook?" Tripod asked Hot Dog.

"Oh, did I forget to mention that?" Hot Dog smiled bashfully. "Well, yeah, I can."

"Cool, I can't wait to try it." Tripod smiled back.

"Time to get started." Hot Dog said before starting to cook Mac 'n Cheese.

And so, Tripod spent the night bonding with the Dog Stars.

* * *

"I wish someway I could've helped that puppy," Patch said as Atticus got ready for bed. "I'm proud of Krypto though."

Atticus soon spit in the sink after brushing his teeth. "I'm sure you'll get to do something special eventually," he then said with a smile. "All of us... We're in the Toon Force after all."

"Yeah, that's true." Patch smiled.

"I just don't understand why anyone would leave a puppy just because he only has three legs." Atticus said as he left the bathroom.

"Some people can be cruel, I guess," Patch pouted as he stared at the floor. "It's not his fault though... He was just born that way. Tripod is one of a kind."

"Yes, he is, one of a kind," Atticus smiled. "Just like you."

"Thanks, Atticus." Patch smiled back as he followed Atticus out of the bathroom.

"And wherever he stays I'm sure it'll be with a new family that will love him." Atticus smiled back.

"Yeah." Patch nodded.

"You're a good dog, Patch," Atticus said as he patted his Dalmatian on the head. "Now come on, it's a school night."

"Okay... Good night..." Patch said before yawning as Atticus climbed into bed to get some sleep.

"Good night." Atticus yawned as he pulled the covers over him.

Patch smiled as he got some sleep next to his owner. Overall, for everyone, it was a good night, though Krypto thought more about Tripod. He was glad to have helped him, but at the same time, he wanted to do more to make it up to Tripod for now being without a home or a family.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning came for everyone as breakfast was being made as well as getting ready for school or work.

"Yet another day of school." Kevin sighed.

"School is good for you, Kevin." Mary reminded her son.

"Yeah, I know, Mom," Kevin sighed and rolled his eyes before sticking out his tongue. "That's easy for you to say anyway."

"Now Kevin, come on, remember today is Friday; that means you won't have school tomorrow or on Sunday." Eddie reminded his son.

"Oh, yeah." Kevin smiled.

"Come have some breakfast and get ready to go now," Mary smiled back. "You'll learn to love school later."

"Yeah... That's what grown-ups always say..." Kevin sighed before looking at his little sister. "Feel lucky. You don't have to go to big school yet."

Melanie giggled and smiled as she sat down and ate her own breakfast.

"Krypto, here boy!" Eddie called out as he got Krypto's breakfast in his food bowl.

Krypto poked his head out with a yawn before he smiled and soon rushed over to get his own breakfast.

"Such a good appetite," Mary smiled. "And such a good dog."

"Kippo!" Melanie cooed and giggled happily.

Krypto began to start eating his breakfast dog food as Kevin ate his breakfast which was pancakes made by Mary and to him, they always tasted amazing.

"Mom, your pancakes are just the best." Kevin smiled after swallowing a piece of the pancake he just ate.

"Oh, I don't know the best, but thank you, Kevin," Mary smiled back. "I thought maybe you'd like a special breakfast."

"Can I have pancakes on a school day for breakfast every week?" Kevin asked hopefully.

"Let's not get too excited now." Mary smirked as she teased her son.

"Had to try." Kevin shrugged before going back to eating his plate full of pancakes.

"He's got you there." Eddie said to Mary.

 _'I wonder how Tripod's doing at the HQ?'_ Krypto thought to himself while eating.

* * *

Back with the Dog Stars, Tripod was fast asleep as he got settled into his new bed, though he whimpered a little in his sleep.

Brainy Barker walked around until she saw him struggling and soon tried to wake him up like a surrogate mother. "Tripod... Tripod, wake up," she called gently, but also a little firm. "Tripod!"

"Huh?" Tripod grunted and groaned before yawning and smiled wearily. "Oh, it was only a dream."

"It seemed like you were having a little nightmare." Brainy Barker said.

"Yeah, I guess I did." Tripod agreed.

"Are you going to be okay?" Brainy Barker frowned softly.

"It's no big deal, really," Tripod replied as he walked out of the bed with a stretch. "Let's get some breakfast."

"All right... I might have a solution for you about what happened last night." Brainy Barker said as she followed him out.

"That's great." Tripod smiled as made his way to the kitchen.

"Hope you like waffles." Hot Dog told the three-legged puppy.

"I haven't had waffles before." Tripod replied.

"You haven't lived!" Hot Dog gasped before smirking. "You gotta eat up~"

"I look forward to trying it then." Tripod then beamed.

"You're gonna love it." Hot Dog said before making the waffles.

"Wow. He's fast." Tripod said.

"Hot Dog's more or less a Master Chef." Brainy Barker smiled approvingly.

"Cool." Tripod smiled back.

"Mm... Breakfast smells delicious." Mammoth Mutt smiled as she and the other Dog Stars walked inside.

"I made waffles," Hot Dog smiled to the others. "I hope that's alright."

"Sure! Especially when I get all of 'em!" Mammoth Mutt grinned.

"Don't be greedy now, especially around our new friend." Hot Dog warned her.

"Alright. Alright." Mammoth Mutt said.

"Yeah, save some for the rest of us." Tail Terrier told her.

Mammoth Mutt rolled her eyes with a groan. Hot Dog soon gave enough waffles to everybody and once everyone had some, they began to happily eat up. 

Tripod was the most happy as this was his first time trying waffles. "Whoa! This is delicious." he then beamed as he enjoyed the waffles.

"Delicious as always, mate." Bull Dog smiled at Hot Dog while enjoying the waffles.

"I knew you guys would love them," Hot Dog beamed. "Just too bad Superdog can't be here to enjoy them either."

"Does Superdog not stay with you guys a lot?" Tripod asked.

"It's a long story, but he has his own homebase and even has a family," Brainy Barker replied. "Which is why when he gets here, I'd like to share my decision with him and all of you about what will happen to you."

"Ooh... Okay." Tripod smiled.

"Well, what is it?" Paw Pooch asked. "If Tripod can't stay with us, where will he stay?"

"Patience," Brainy Barker replied. "I'm sure Superdog will be over as soon as he finishes breakfast."

The rest of the Dog Star Patrol nodded as they continued to eat up while waiting for Superdog to come over. Eventually, Krypto watched with Kevin's parents as Kevin went away to the school bus and he waved goodbye, so the dog soon went into his doghouse and was on his way to his personal headquarters with the other Dog Stars as Superdog.

"I'm here. Sorry if I couldn't be here sooner, I just had to make sure no one was around to see me turn into Superdog." Superdog told the others.

"Oh, right, your secret identity," Tripod said. "A hero just always keep a secret identity a secret." 

"Exactly." Superdog nodded.

"That also reminds me of something," Brainy Barker soon said. "Tripod, how good are you at keeping secrets?"

"Once again, who would I tell?" Tripod replied. "I guess I'm pretty good... Why?"

"I did some thinking and I was wondering how Superdog's homebase would feel about having another dog in the house." Brainy Barker soon began to say.

This caused the Dog Stars, Superdog, and Tripod to gasp and where they each thought that was a great idea. Well, for Tripod, he was a little skeptical especially after his family had left him, not even coming back for him when the barn was on fire. 

"What do you think?" Brainy Barker asked Superdog.

"Uh, sure, I guess that'd be okay, depending on how Kevin's parents would react and how he'd like having another dog in the house," Superdog replied. "Don't get me wrong, Mr. and Mrs. Whitney don't mind other pets around, like when Streaky comes by, plus there's also visits from Patch... It might be a little difficult."

"I'm not sure if I wanna risk it myself anyway." Tripod said softly.

"Why?" Mammoth Mutt asked the three-legged puppy.

"Because my own family left me and didn't even come back for me when the barn was on fire." Tripod frowned.

"Yes, that is true, but that does not mean that all families are like that, eh?" Tusky Husky said.

"Yeah." Bull Dog nodded.

"I guess..." Tripod sighed. "I just... I don't know..."

"Why don't you try it out for a little bit?" Superdog insisted. "If you don't like it, you can always try something else. I just ask that you try."

"Yes, trying new things are always important if someone wants to learn and grow as an individual." Brainy Barker nodded in agreement.

"Okay, I'll give it a try." Tripod smiled.

"That's a good boy." Brainy Barker smiled back.

"Ooh... I love being a good boy..." Tripod beamed.

"Just try to contain your excitement when we go and see my family." Superdog smiled bashfully.

"I'll do my best." Tripod smiled back.

"...Good breakfast?" Superdog soon asked the others.

"Waffles," Hot Dog nodded. "My specialty next to... Well... Hot dogs."

"And mac 'n cheese, it was delicious." Tripod smiled.

"Yep, Hot Dog sure can make some good mac 'n cheese." Tail Terrier nodded.

"Guess we'll make sure to have more of that in the future." Superdog chuckled.

Tripod cheered in excitement over that.

"Yeah, he really enjoyed his dinner last night," Hot Dog told Superdog. "He even had seconds."

"I can believe that with how good it is." Superdog chuckled.

"So, when should be a good time?" Tripod asked.

"Of going with Superdog and his family?" Brainy Barker asked, checking to see if that was what he had meant.

"Yeah." Tripod said.

"How about when they get home?" Paw Pooch asked.

"I was considering it, yes," Brainy Barker replied. "Superdog, let me know how it goes and if it doesn't work out, I do suppose I could try another possible solution for Tripod."

"I'll let you know." Superdog nodded.

Tripod soon began to scratch the back of his left ear with his left back paw.

"But for right now, I think it might be time for a bath." Brainy Barker remarked maternally.

"Wait, what?" Tripod asked.

"She's right, you need a bath." Superdog said to the three-legged puppy after a quick sniff on him.

"Whoa! No, no, it's okay, I already took a bath." Tripod grinned bashfully.

"Hmm... Nice try, but I'm afraid I've heard every excuse in the book, especially from Superdog's little friend," Brainy Barker smirked. "So I believe it's bath time, Mister."

"Yep, besides, you can't trick my nose." Superdog added before picking up Tripod by the fur on his back and took him to the bathroom.

"Well, it was worth a try." Tripod grinned bashfully.

"Pups..." The other Dog Stars sighed before chuckling.

"Hmph..." Tripod pouted as he was dragged off suddenly.

* * *

Once the bath was all ready with bubble bath water Tripod was put into the tub with little trouble.

"Now come on, this won't take long." Superdog told the pup.

"I already took a bath though!" Tripod replied. "Really! I did!"

"You can never have too many baths..." Superdog said before dropping off Tripod into the tub. "Now this'll be good for you."

Tripod yelped and groaned before narrowing his eyes as he already hated this.

"Now, come on, taking a bath is good for you." Superdog said before helping Tripod take his bath.

"Fine." Tripod groaned.

Superdog sighed as he helped Tripod with his bath which proved to be quite a chore.

* * *

Meanwhile, Patch sighed as he laid around home, wondering what to do since Atticus and the others were away at school. "Hmm... Maybe I should go visit the Dog Stars?" he then guessed. "It would give me something to do until Atticus and the others come back from school." And so, the young Dalmatian soon changed himself into Thunder Mutt before flying off once he got outside and made sure no one was watching.

There were a few witnesses, though no one who could really talk or expose Patch for his secret identity.

* * *

In school, Alexandra looked out the window she sat next to and then suddenly raised her hand, hyperly. "Ms. Grundy! Ms. Grundy! I saw a flying dog outside my window!" she then cried out.

Atticus, Cherry, Lionel, and Mo looked nervous at first.

"Very funny, Miss Cabot, now don't interrupt class again without good reason unless you want detention today." The teacher replied sharply.

Alexandra then pouted while Atticus, Cherry, Lionel, and Mo then sighed in relief.

* * *

Thunder Mutt soon flew off and made it to the Dog Star headquarters and smiled once he stepped inside.

"Will you hold still?" Superdog's voice asked.

"Never!" Tripod's voice replied.

"What the heck is going on?" Thunder Mutt asked as he flew in further to find out what was going on.

"Tripod, it's just a bath!" Superdog told the puppy. "Nobody ever died from taking a bath!"

"Yeah, but we puppies don't like taking baths!" Tripod replied before getting scrubbed with bubble bath soap as his fur was already wet.

"That might be true, but still you have to take a bath!" Superdog told him.

"Uh, did I come at a bad time?" Thunder Mutt asked once he saw what was going on.

"Thunder Mutt," Superdog said as he turned his head. "Good to see you."

"Heya, Superdog," Thunder Mutt nodded as he stepped in. "Tripod, take your bath."

"No!" Tripod complained. "I told you guys, I'm fine!"

Thunder Mutt sighed and rolled his eyes. "Typical puppy..."

"Your scent told us otherwise." Brainy Barker told Tripod.

"Dang it." Tripod groaned.

"Just do it, Tripod." Thunder Mutt told Tripod.

"Fine..." Tripod groaned. "You guys are no fun."

"You'll thank us later." Brainy Barker replied.

Superdog soon began to continue to give Tripod his bath without any trouble.

"So, what brings you here Thunder Mutt?" Mammoth Mutt asked.

"Well, I didn't have anything else to do while my owner and the others are at school." Thunder Mutt said.

"Ah, well, it's good to see ya," Mammoth Mutt replied. "Everyone doing okay?"

"Yeah, just bored at home," Thunder Mutt nodded. "Any missions going on here?"

"Nope, at least, not yet, eh?" Tusky Husky informed.

"Yes, it's quiet so far." Brainy Barker added.

"Yep." Paw Pooch nodded.

"That's good." Thunder Mutt smiled.

* * *

After a while, Tripod had finished his bath as Superdog got him out of the tub before using his super-breath gently to dry off the three-legged puppy.

"Gaaaaaaugh!" Tripod yelped as he was blown back a bit before he was dried and turned into a giant puffball.

"You'll get used to that." Thunder Mutt chuckled.

"I'll take your word for it." Tripod said before he suddenly felt his fur getting groomed by Brainy Barker.

"There we go." Brainy Barker smiled.

"Thanks, Brainy." Tripod smiled back.

"No worries." Brainy Barker nodded.

"It's still cool hanging out around here," Tripod chuckled. "I've never had real friends before."

"Really?" Mammoth Mutt asked.

"But why?" Tail Terrier asked.

"Because no pup wants to be friends with a puppy with only three legs." Tripod frowned.

"I wouldn't say that." Thunder Mutt shook his head.

"Yeah, right," Tripod sighed. "Who'd wanna be friends with me?"

"Well... I would." Thunder Mutt offered.

"Really?" Tripod asked.

"Really." Thunder Mutt smiled.

"You're just being nice." Tripod frowned softly.

"No, I'm not, I make friends with anyone who would like to be my friend," Thunder Mutt insisted. "Why, before I met my new family, one of my best friends was even a chicken."

"Whoa, really?" Tripod asked.

"Yeah, really." Patch smiled.

"You're friends with a chicken?" Tripod asked.

"Well, I was for a while," Thunder Mutt explained. "She wanted to be a dog just like us. She was a very interesting chicken. She even named herself 'Spot'."

"Wow." Tripod said.

"Yeah, I know." Thunder Mutt smiled.

"That's quite a friend you got." Tripod replied.

"Yeah, Spot's an interesting friend, but that just goes to show that real friends don't care about differences like that and like you for who you are on the inside and not the outside," Thunder Mutt advised. "After all, friendship is magic."

"That's a bit cheesy." Tripod said.

"Yeah, I know, but really friendship _is_ magic; both metaphorically and literally." Thunder Mutt smiled.

"Yeah... I guess so..." Tripod said with a small smile back. "You're also lucky that the Dog Stars get to be your friends."

"He's a one of a kind dog." Mammoth Mutt smiled.

"Yep, he sure is, mate." Bull Dog smiled.

"Maybe I'll be like that too someday." Tripod said hopefully.

"If you put your mind to it, you can accomplish anything." Thunder Mutt advised.

"So, until it's time to go home, how's about we play a game?" Superdog suggested.

"I like games." Tripod smiled.

"Sure," Thunder Mutt nodded before stopping to think. "Hmm... What to play though?"

"How about Hide & Seek?" Mammoth Mutt suggested.

"Yeah, an all-time classic game." Tail Terrier nodded.

"I didn't think older dogs still played Hide & Seek." Tripod commented.

"When we're not training or fighting Mechanikat or fighting any other evil beings we do play games like Hide & Seek." Hot Dog said.

"It's true, eh?" Tusky Husky nodded.

"Well, that's good at least." Tripod smiled.

"Okay then," Bull Dog smirked. "You can be it."

"Oh, wait, that's not fair, guys," Thunder Mutt spoke up. "Tripod's never played around here before. He won't know all of the good hiding places."

"Then what do you suggest?" Mammoth Mutt asked him.

"Maybe someone else could seek along with him." Thunder Mutt suggested.

"Alright then." Superdog smiled.

"And I nominate Superdog to seek along with him." Thunder Mutt told the others.

"Uh... What?" Superdog asked, a bit surprised.

"This'll be the best Hide & Seek game ever then!" Tripod beamed.

"Just no using X-Ray vision or anything like that to come and find us." Brainy Barker smirked playfully at Superdog.

"Fine." Superdog rolled his eyes playfully.

"Now both of you have your eyes shut and count from 20." Thunder Mutt told Superdog and Tripod.

"Uh... Um..." Tripod paused.

"I'll help you count." Superdog smiled at Tripod.

"Oh... Good!" Tripod beamed.

"Eyes? Closed!" Thunder Mutt reminded before running off as the two did that.

The other Dog Stars soon went to run and hide as Superdog and Tripod began to count to 20 together. While they counted the Dog Stars began to go to their favorite hiding places in the HQ. After counting for a while Superdog and Tripod finished counting after reaching 20.

"Alright, ready or not, here we come." Superdog smirked.

"I hope this isn't too hard." Tripod frowned.

"Just follow my lead and you can get to know the area better this way." Superdog smiled as he went to help Tripod look around.

"Yeah!" Tripod smiled back as he followed after the older dog.

The two of them began to look around the HQ together and the first to be found was Hot Dog.

"Found you." Tripod smiled.

"Dang it." Hot Dog groaned as he got out of his hiding spot.

There was some laughter heard from that.

"Bull Dog?" Superdog smirked once he came to the hiding place.

"Aw... No fair!" Bull Dog pouted.

"Don't be such a puppy." Superdog teased.

"Alright, that just leaves Tusky Husky, Mammoth Mutt, Thunder Mutt, Tail Terrier, Paw Pooch, and Brainy Barker." Tripod said.

"Hey what's going on?" Supercat asked as he flies in.

"Supercat, what a surprise." Superdog smiled at him.

"Sorry I'm a little late, I had a little trouble getting out of the house." Supercat replied bashfully.

"I think I know what happened," Superdog smirked at himself. "Anyway, we're playing a game of Hide & Seek right now."

"Well, that explains why Bull Dog looks like he had just lost," Supercat said before seeing Tripod. "Uh, who's the kid?"

"This is Tripod, it's kind of a long story." Superdog introduced.

"Tripod, huh?" Supercat smiled as he looked at the puppy. "Why do they call you that?"

Tripod looked away bashfully.

Supercat soon looked down and gasped. "Ohmigosh, you only have--"

"Found a couple of our friends, so it's a good job that I'm here to help you!" Superdog quickly added as he covered Supercat's muzzle so that he wouldn't say something he would regret.

"Yeah, don't you still have to find the others?" Hot Dog asked.

"Yeah, I'm going, I'm going." Tripod smiled as he began to walk off.

"Supercat, don't be rude," Superdog whispered firmly to his feline friend. "We know Tripod has three legs, but it's impolite to ask about it."

"Sorry, I didn't know, K-Dog." Supercat whispered back.

"Just don't talk about it," Superdog replied. "Now, you wanna help us in Hide & Seek?"

"Sure, I guess I could do that." Supercat shrugged as he went with them.

"Just no using your X-ray vision." Hot Dog told the Cat of Steel.

"Fine." Supercat said.

* * *

Tripod soon sniffed around to see if he could pick up the scent of the other Dog Stars and he then caught Tail Terreri's scent. "I think I've got Tail Terrier's scent." he then said to himself. 

"Go get 'em then, buddy." Superdog smiled.

Tripod soon went toward the green dog and jumped out. "Gotcha, Tail Terrier!"

"Aw, rats!" Tail Terrier pouted before smiling. "Good one, kiddo."

"Thanks, Tail Terrier." Tripod smiled back before smelling around for the others.

"Is he _allowed_ to do that?" Tail Terrier asked.

"As long as no superpowers are used." Superdog replied.

"Yeah, but isn't a canine sense of smell kind of like a superpower?" Supercat asked suspiciously.

"No, Supercat." Superdog smirked.

"Darn..." Supercat pouted. "He seems like an interesting kid... Kinda reminds me of my nephew as a puppy."

"Yeah, he _is_ kind of like Squeaky." Superdog said.

Tripod continued to sniff around as he followed different scents before going to a hiding spot to find Tusky Husky. "Found you, Tusky Husky." he then smiled.

"They always find me somehow..." Tusky Husky pouted before smiling back at the puppy.

"I think I'm getting good at this." Tripod chuckled at himself.

Thunder Mutt hid with Mammoth Mutt as they tried to get away from Tripod before he would see them next.

"I know you guys are there I can smell you." Tripod said as he looked over to where Thunder Mutt and Mammoth Mutt were.

Thunder Mutt shushed Mammoth Mutt as they kept hiding.

"Well, I guess I was wrong..." Tripod smirked innocently as he walked away. "See ya later, other room."

Mammoth Mutt and Thunder Mutt watched Tripod leave the room and soon looked at each other and decided to go out and see if the puppy was really gone or not. When they opened the door, it looked like he was gone, until suddenly...

"GOTCHA!" Tripod grinned as he jumped down suddenly in front of them.

"Oh, dang it." Mammoth Mutt pouted.

"How did we not see this coming?" Thunder Mutt asked.

"I dunno," Tripod smirked. "I guess my superpower is being an awesome Hide and Seek player."

"At least you're humble." Mammoth Mutt teased.

"Alright, that just leaves Paw Pooch and Brainy Barker." Tripod said.

"Brainy Barker might be a little tricky," Thunder Mutt advised. "She might have promised not to use her powers, but she can be pretty clever about this sort of thing."

"Yeah, she's really mysterious most of the time." Mammoth Mutt added.

"We'll see about that." Tripod said before starting to sniff around for Paw Pooch and Brainy Barker.

The three-legged dalmatian puppy began to follow the two scents before he followed one of the scents that was the closest which was Paw Pooch. Paw Pooch kept trying to avoid to be seen and even moved away from his hiding spot and began to go around in circles behind Tripod. Tripod soon stopped as he bore a deadpan expression on his face and then Paw Pooch bumped into right behind the puppy.

"Darn!" Paw Pooch pouted.

"Seriously?" Tripod deadpanned.

"I'm very competitive sometimes." Paw Pooch smiled bashfully.

"Alright, that just leave Brainy Barker," Tripod said. "But to find her I'll need to be clever."

"You're definitely gonna need it!" Thunder Mutt soon called out.

Tripod began to think of how he could find Brainy Barker before thinking like Brainy Barker. The rest of the Dog Stars decided to follow after and join Tripod just to make sure he would find his way around okay, especially in trying to find Brainy Barker which proved to be quite a challenge.

"Hmm... if I were Brainy Barker where would I hide?" Tripod asked.

The three-legged puppy soon got an idea where she could be as he went to the training room and look up to find her up in the right corner. "Found you." Tripod smiled.

Brainy Barker opened one eye before smiling softly. "Good one, Tripod," she then said. "Looks like you won this game of Hide & Seek."

"Yeah, I guess I did," Tripod chuckled. "That was probably the world's best game of Hide and Seek."

"Yeah, it sure was." Hot Dog smiled.

"Oh, yeah." Bull Dog nodded.

"I'm gonna remember this forever," Tripod chuckled. "So how soon until I get my own costume and superhero name?"

"I'd wait on that if I were you," Brainy Barker smirked. "But until then, you'll be with Superdog and his family since you no longer have a home or a family."

"Right..." Tripod replied.

"Just as long as you keep my secret safe." Superdog said to Tripod.

"I promise I will," Tripod replied. "Whatever it is."

"Good." Superdog smiled with an approving nod.

"That's good." Supercat nodded.

"Like I could tell anybody," Tripod said. "I never had friends back home anyway."

"Ouch." Hot Dog winced.

"Well, now you have friends." Thunder Mutt said.

"I'm just gonna be so sad." Tripod said.

"Sad?" Mammoth Mutt asked. "What do you have to be sad about?"

"Yeah! You're with the Dog Stars! ...A-And me, of course," Supercat quickly added. "You're hanging out with us and having the time of your life."

"Exactly!" Tripod replied. "I'm gonna be so sad once I wake up on the farm and realize that this is all just a dream."

"Trust us, this isn't a dream." Superdog told him.

"How can I be sure? I mean come on this seems too good to be true." Tripod said.

SPLASH!

"Augh!" Tripod yelped.

Mammoth Mutt smirked as she tipped a bucket of water after standing on a platform.

"Mammoth Mutt?" Brainy Barker called sternly.

"Hey, what was I gonna do? Pinch him?" Mammoth Mutt shrugged innocently.

"This water is freezing cold." Tripod shivered before shaking his fur dry. "Wait the water is cold."

"Uh... Yeah?" Mammoth Mutt blinked in confusion.

"In dreams, I wouldn't feel cold even from water," Tripod smiled. "That means this isn't a dream."

"Well, it depends on the dream, but sure." Mammoth Mutt smiled back.

"Yes, Tripod, this is no dream," Thunder Mutt smiled. "Believe me, I know how you feel."

"You do?" Tripod asked.

"Yeah, when I first met the Dog Stars I was so excited." Thunder Mutt smiled.

"Well, I guess you can't really blame me then." Tripod smiled back.

"Not at all, especially with meeting his family after getting a new one for myself." Thunder Mutt beamed in excitement.

"I sure hope they like me." Tripod said.

"I'm sure they will." Thunder Mutt smiled.

"After all, why wouldn't they?" Superdog asked.

"I can think of a few reasons." Tripod frowned as he looked down at himself.

"So what if you're a little different? That just makes you even more special," Thunder Mutt smiled. "And if they don't like it, who cares what they say? You should just be happy with the way you are and not because of what other people or dogs might think or say."

"Okay." Tripod said.

"Is it time to eat yet?" Supercat asked.

"I'll go put something on the stove." Hot Dog said before he took off to the kitchen.

"It still amazes me that he can cook." Tripod commented.

"Yep, Hot Dog can be quite the chef." Superdog smiled.

"I still remember that one time of when Brainy suggested fish after what we had went through while she was asleep." Mammoth Mutt said.

"A dog wanting fish? That's a new one on me." Tripod commented.

"I think she means suggesting to have fish to eat." Bull Dog told him.

"Ohh that makes much more sense." Tripod said.

"We'll see what Hot Dog has in his kitchen," Thunder Mutt said before checking the time. "It's going on lunchtime."

"You have somewhere to be?" Tripod asked him.

"Just wanna make sure I'm home in time by around 3:00 because that's when school's out." Thunder Mutt smiled.

"He's right." Superdog said.

"Good to know." Tripod nodded.

"School?" Tripod asked.

"You have a lot to learn." Thunder Mutt said as they walked off.

Hot Dog soon began to do some cooking as all of the Dog Stars just hung out since there weren't major missions at the moment, but unknown to them, Mechanikat was trying to do his best to think of a perfect evil plan.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ugh! Why can't I think of any new plans?!" Mechanikat complained.

"Maybe you're getting off your game, especially with how The Justice League, Dog Stars, and that new Toon Force are keeping the town safe," A blue kitten remarked with a deadpan tone of voice. "Not to mention how recently, there's three girls from Japan who you'd think would be cutesy, sweet, and not a threat at all, they just fight crime and save the world before bedtime."

"But every plan I come up with ends up as a failure, Snooky!" Mechanikat glared.

"Yes, I know, O Most Evil One; I've experienced them as has Delilah." Snooky said.

"He's got a point." Delilah added. 

"Well, whatcha gonna do?" Snooky shrugged innocently. "You can't stop the Dog Stars."

"No..." Mechanikat had to admit. "But I've heard tales of Catwoman's best cat having a family member in the city."

"What do you suggest then?" Delilah asked.

"Perhaps... We could recruit her somehow to help take down the Dog Stars... I'll make my own army of Cat Stars... Someway.. Somehow..." Mechanikat replied firmly. "I just need a plot to go with it, especially since there is a new kitten around. It's not like the Dog Stars are going to get any bigger in their team than they are now, right?"

"Or you could always use a puppy and have him fight against Superdog after giving him powers while doing that idea of yours so they are out-numbered and won't have Superdog to help them." Delilah suggested.

"Right, like I could find the right puppy to do that." Mechanikat said.

"Just a suggestion." Delilah shrugged.

"If you had such a good idea all this time, why are you now just telling me?" Mechanikat scoffed.

"I like to keep a tomcat on his toes~" Delilah smirked.

"So then all we must do is find the perfect pup to use." Mechanikat smirked.

"But there must be so many," Snooky said. "How will we know which one to use?"

"I might have to do some research or I could always appoint you as my little spy." Mechanikat smirked, about to reach for the kitten.

"Yes, O Mighty Evil One." Snooky obeyed.

"I knew you'd see it my way, Snooky Wookums." Mechnikat smirked.

Delilah then snickered a bit.

"Hey!" Snooky glared. "I didn't _pick_ my name, okay?!"

"Whatever you say, Little Miss." Delilah teased.

"I'm a _boy_!" Snooky snapped.

"Ya could've fooled me." Delilah smirked.

"Now all you have to is earn the trust of a puppy, any puppy will do." Mechanikat smirked to Snooky.

"I won't let you down, Mechanikat." Snooky said.

"I know you won't," Mechanikat smirked. "But of course we shouldn't rush after finding the perfect puppy to use."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." Snooky rolled his eyes as he soon went out. "Just let handle this."

* * *

Eventually, Snooky came to the busy streets of the city as it was the middle of the afternoon, and kids would be let out of school soon while adults walked across the streets, narrowly missing him on the way. "This is not going to be easy." The evil kitten said as he walked around the city, hoping to find a puppy to use for the plan.

Unknown to him or anyone else, there was a puppy perfect for the plan who would learn a lesson in all this, but who would also be able to make friends with everyone would meet unlike back where he was before meeting Superdog.

* * *

Eventually, Superdog brought Tripod back home and became Krypto again.

"Really nice house you got here." Tripod smiled as he explored the house a little.

"Welcome to the Whitney house," Krypto smiled back. "Soon you'll meet Mom, Dad, Kevin, and Melanie."

"That's good, I guess." Tripod said.

"You won't feel homesick for long," Krypto told Tripod. "Just stick with me and we'll get along just fine."

"I just didn't think you'd be in a normal house in the city," Tripod remarked. "I kinda thought you'd live up in a spaceship or something."

"Well, at times I do go down to my spaceship to contact the Dog Stars sometimes." Krypto smiled.

"That's cool." Tripod said.

"Yeah, I'll have to show you some time," Krypto nodded. "I'm sure the Whitneys are going to love you too."

"I sure hope so," Tripod sighed. "It'd be nice to have a loving family and friends for a change."

"And you will I promise you that." Krypto smiled.

"I'll take your word for it." Tripod said.

Krypto patted him on the head a little and soon decided to turn on the TV for Tripod as they relaxed in the living room together.

"Tired?" Tripod asked.

"Trying to get all the rest I can get before I have to go anywhere," Krypto chuckled. "Just wait until you're my age."

Tripod laughed a little with him before they began watch the TV and without meaning to Krypto did fall asleep having a little nap. Tripod kept watching the TV until he heard something going on outside before leaving Krypto's side to find out what was going on. Tripod peeked his head out and looked around as he explored a little to follow what was going on. He then saw Snooky Wookums being chased by some dogs even though he didn't know the light blue-furred kitten. He would have woken up Krypto, but didn't want to disturb him and went to save the kitten from the dogs even if he didn't know what he was getting himself into.

"Help! Somebody! Anybody!" Snooky cried out, acting scared as he ran far from the bigger and scarier dogs.

The dogs barked loudly and darkly as they chased the kitten. Snooky soon ended up in a dark alley, looking scared as the big dogs surrounded him. The big dogs looked ready to finish off Snooky.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" Tripod's voice called out from behind the big scary dogs.

The big and scary dogs snarled and turned around to see the Dalmatian puppy. Snooky looked over before hiding a smirk as he hoped that this would be the puppy they would need.

The Rottweiler laughed a bit menacingly as he stood up in front of Tripod. "Stay out of this, Pup, you'll live longer." he said mockingly and threateningly.

"No way! I'm not letting you hurt this kitten!" Tripod glared.

"Then I guess you'll be meeting your doom." The Rottweiler smirked.

Tripod growled as he looked ready to fight back.

"You're just a wee little puppy," The bulldog smirked as he joined the Rottweiler. "Not to mention... You have three legs."

"That's not my fault though." Tripod firmly pouted.

"This should be easy to take down a three-legged pup." The German Shepard smirked as he joined the bulldog and Rottweiler.

Tripod narrowed his eyes. The three bigger and older dogs soon jumped in to ambush Tripod. Snooky just stood by quietly to see what would happen since Tripod wasn't like many other puppies when it came to strength and where he was surprised as the three bigger and older dogs got a taste of Tripod's strength as he got each dog into a trash can as he fought them and flung each one into a trash can and sent them rolling away.

"Whoa." Snooky said.

Tripod growled firmly before nodding. Snooky soon backed up a little while acting a little scared.

"Hey, uh, you okay, little guy?" Tripod asked the kitten.

"Oh, uh, I-I'll be okay, I'm surprised though that a dog saved me like you did." Snooky smiled innocently.

"It's alright, I just did what Superdog would have done if he was around." Tripod said.

"Well, thank you for saving me--" Snooky drawled on.

"Oh, I'm Tripod; you can already see why I was named that." Tripod said.

"That's a very nice name; I'm Snooky." Snooky smiled.

"That's a nice name too," Tripod smiled back. "You're parents must be worried. Though if you don't mind, I can take you home."

"Oh, uh, that's okay, I can take myself home." Snooky said innocently.

"You sure?" Tripod asked curiously. "I'd hate to leave you all on your own after what just happened."

"Well, I--" Snooky paused.

"Oh! My baby!" A voice called, as Delilah was shown to be rushing over, acting like a Mama Cat.

Snooky blinked in surprise, but he didn't say anything.

"Is this your kitten?" Tripod asked her since he didn't know her.

"Yes, yes, this is my little darling," Delilah said before putting her paws against Snooky's cheeks, though she smirked at him just to embarrass him a little. "Don't run away from Mama Cat again, my poor baby~"

"I'm sorry, Mom; I didn't mean to make you worry." Snooky said with a forced smile before seeing Tripod smile softly.

"You're very lucky to have a mother that loves you, Snooky; anyway, I must be going now." Tripod said softly before leaving to get back to the Whitney house.

"Oh, leaving so soon?" Snooky asked. "Are you sure?"

"I should probably get going," Tripod nodded. "It was nice meeting you though, Snooky."

"You too." Snooky said.

Tripod soon continued his way back to the Whitney house.

"So?" Delilah smirked.

"He's the one, but like Mechanikat said no rush, he'll be of some use someday in the future." Snooky said.

"Shall we report back then?" Delilah smirked.

"Yes, I think we should," Snooky smirked back. "It'll be quite the surprise."

Both of them began to laugh, slightly fiendish.

* * *

Eventually, some time passed and it was now time for kids to come home from school as Krypto rested up in the living room.

"He sure is lucky to have a mother that's worried about him," Tripod whispered to himself. "I wonder if my own mother really loved me or if she only acted like she loved me?"

Krypto soon heard Kevin coming back home by the bus and so were Kevin's parents and Melanie.

Snooky and Delilah soon got away.

"Did you do something outside?" Krypto asked Tripod.

"I was just helping a kitten." Tripod nodded.

Krypto's left ear soon flew up. "We'll talk about that later," he then suggested. "Kevin's on his way back."

"Cool." Tripod said.

Kevin was seen getting off the bus and saw his parents and sister getting home as well. The Whitney family soon got home as Krypto stretched a bit and got ready to go and see the family once they got home.

"These long office hours, I tell ya." Eddie said to his wife.

"I'll take your word for it, Working Man." Mary smirked as she carried Melanie in her stroller.

"Today at school was so bad this time." Kevin said.

"Oh, Kevin, school is good for you." Eddie advised.

"Yeah, I know, Dad," Kevin mumbled. "Just try being a kid with tough homework."

"What was that, Kevin?" Eddie asked.

"Oh, uh, nothing, Dad." Kevin said innocently.

The family soon came into the house were soon greeted by Krypto.

"Hey there, boy; you've been waiting for us inside like a good dog?" Kevin smiled.

Krypto shook his head with a smile before looking over to where Tripod was standing. Tripod stepped back a little bit, feeling nervous and squeamish.

"Kippo!" Melanie cooed and giggled at the white Lab, reaching out to him.

"Looks like Krypto has a surprise for us." Eddie said to his family.

"I am not cleaning it up because he knows better than that." Mary mumbled thickly.

Krypto soon barked a bit to bring Tripod out and soon, the Dalmatian puppy took a deep breath and let it out as he came to go over to beside the adult white Lab as he looked up at the Whitney family.

"Puppy!" Melanie smiled.

"Aw~... He sure is cute." Mary smiled.

"He sure looks cool and different." Kevin said.

Tripod gave a small smile back as he came out a little more since the family seemed nice.

"What an interesting pup," Eddie remarked. "I wonder where he came from? Krypto, is this your new friend?"

Krypto barked and nodded as his tail wagged a bit.

"Can we keep him, Mom and Dad?" Kevin asked as he hugged Tripod. "He could be like Krypto's little brother or something."

"Oh, Kevin, I don't know, one dog is a big enough responsibility, two dogs might be quite the handful." Eddie said thoughtfully.

"Please?" Kevin begged.

Tripod begged with Kevin and even added in a whimper and puppy dog face.

"Aww..." Mary smiled as Melanie even copied her mother.

"Well..." Eddie said before sighing sharply. "All right."

"Yes!" Kevin then beamed.

"But you have to look after him like you do for Krypto," Eddie reminded Kevin. "It'll be even more of a challenge though since that little guy's a puppy and not a fully grown dog like Krypto is."

"I promise I'll keep a close eye on him, Dad." Kevin smiled.

"Yay!" Melanie cheered as clapped her hands.

"Well, all right then." Eddie nodded.

"You'll have to give him a name." Mary added.

"His name is..." Kevin paused a bit.

"Tripod." Krypto whispered to Kevin.

"Tripod," Kevin then said before looking curious. "...Tripod?"

"...Well, that's an interesting name for an interesting dog." Mary smiled politely.

"Plus it fits with of how many legs he has." Eddie pointed out before getting nudged by Mary.

"Still, it's an interesting name for an interesting dog." Mary smiled politely.

"So he can stay?" Kevin asked.

"Tripod can stay, but remember what we said." Eddie reminded his son.

"Yes, Dad... Thanks, Mom!" Kevin beamed as he soon hugged the three-legged puppy. "Welcome to the family, Tripod!"

Tripod smiled, happy to hear the word "family".

"Tipod!" Melanie smiled.

The family laughed a little at that.

"Can I call Atticus and he can see Tripod and his friends too if they want?" Kevin asked.

"All right, Kevin," Mary smiled. "Maybe they could stay for dinner too if they would like. We'll make something special for the new member of our family. Even if we have no idea where this little guy came from."

Krypto and Tripod then shared a wink with each other. Kevin soon went to the phone and began to dial Atticus's phone number as they knew his phone number by now.

Atticus began to do his own homework which was a bit easy for him before he answered. "Hello?"

"Hey, Atticus." Kevin smiled.

"Kevin," Atticus smiled back. "You got hard homework today?"

"Yes," Kevin sighed and rolled his eyes. "But that's not the reason I called. I thought I'd invite you over and if you want, your friends and Patch can come too and meet a new member of my family."

"A new family member?" Atticus asked.

"Yep." Kevin nodded.

"Did your family adopt a kid or something?" Atticus asked.

"You'll have to come over and see," Kevin beamed. "I thought I'd tell you since we're like family sometimes since I've always wanted a big brother."

"Aw." Atticus smiled.

"Anyway, I hope you can come over for dinner and bring whoever you want, even Patch since he and Krypto are friends." Kevin smiled back.

"Sure thing, hopefully there's something good for dinner." Atticus chuckled.

"Pretty sure Mom will make steak," Kevin replied. "See you soon then."

"See you soon," Atticus smiled before hanging up. "I better go tell Patch and the others."

"Tell us what?" Patch asked as he came inside the house.

Atticus beamed as he turned around to share special news with Patch, though he already knew all about it.

* * *

Back at the Whitney house, Kevin had a new dish for Tripod with his name on it and gave the puppy some water after giving Krypto some of his own.

Tripod smiled as he began to enjoy the water as he drank it. 'This is great; I have a family now,' The young pup thought to himself. 'Maybe I won't have any trouble from here on.'

Krypto smiled at Tripod as he kept the puppy company.

"So, uh, where did he come from?" Kevin asked Krypto once it was just the three of them right now.

"There was a fire and I had to go in and save him." Krypto explained to Kevin.

"Why was he in a fire?" Kevin asked.

"There was a lightning storm and it set the barn on fire I was inside when it happened," Tripod frowned before realizing something. "Wait. You can understand what we're saying?"

"It's kind of a long story." Kevin said.

"And we can trust Kevin with secrets," Krypto smiled at Tripod. "That's how we met and I became his pet after Superman trusted Kevin to look after me for him."

"Cool." Tripod smiled.

"So why were you in the barn by yourself?" Kevin asked the three-legged puppy.

"Because my former family left me behind." Tripod frowned.

"They just left you?" Kevin asked.

"I guess they just decided they had no use for me and left sometime while I was sleeping," Tripod said. "They were with me one night and I woke up and they were gone."

"Whoa... That's harsh." Kevin said.

"But as luck would have it Krypto came and saved me." Tripod smiled.

"I bet he did," Kevin smiled back. "Krypto's a super dog after all."

"Well, I don't like to brag." Krypto chuckled bashfully.

"Um, do you mind if I call you Dad?" Tripod asked Krypto.

"Y-You wanna call me 'Dad'?" Krypto sounded touched.

"If not, it's okay, I understand, but I would really love to." Tripod nodded hopefully.

"...O-Okay then," Krypto nodded back before smiling. "You may then."

"Then I'm really gonna like living here, Dad." Tripod soon smiled back.

"And we're going to like have you here, Tripod." Krypto smiled back.

"Oh, yeah." Kevin nodded.

* * *

Eventually, some time had passed as Mary went to make some dinner for the incoming guests. Kevin had the others meet up in the backyard to meet Tripod up close as Patch happily ran on ahead in the yard.

"Sure, it's cool that Superman has his own dog," Cherry smirked at Atticus on the way into the Whitney backyard. "But Superdog can't compare to Ace the Bathound."

"She's got ya there." Lionel added as he joined them.

"Bathound's cool too in his own way." Atticus said.

"Oh, I can't wait to meet the new member to the Whitney family." Mo smiled.

"Yeah, I can't wait for you to meet him either!" Patch beamed. "You guys are so slow!"

"Keep your collar on," Lionel teased. "I'm still trying to get used to walking around like a normal kid."

"I wish I had a new family member," Thor pouted before smiling. "But you guys can be my family like when we formed the Toon Force."

"Good thinking, big guy," Lionel nodded. "Let's go see this kid... Or whoever it is."

"All right, Kevin," Atticus said once he came into the backyard with his friends. "We're here to meet your new family member."

"Alright then guys, meet Tripod." Kevin said as he showed Krypto at first.

"Uh, isn't that...?" Mo started.

"Come on out, they're friendly." Krypto smiled softly behind him.

Tripod soon came out a little shyly.

Thor gasped with wide eyes and his jaw dropped, though Lionel closed his mouth in order to see polite.

"Well, he sure is interesting." Lionel commented.

"One of a kind," Mo nodded. "He'll fit right in along with the little extended family... And, uh--"

"That pup's kinda freaky looking, that's what he is." Cherry said bluntly as she stepped in to look at Tripod.

"Cherry!" The others scolded.

"Well, he _is_!" Cherry defended. "And you named him Tripod? Sheesh... That's like nicknaming a handicapped kid 'Wheels' or somethin'!"

Tripod started to whimper as he backed away as he had a feeling this was a bad idea.

"He isn't freaky, Cherry; he's unique and looks strong and athletic," Atticus told her before facing the three-legged puppy. "And not to mention cool with that sweatband on his head."

Tripod smiled bashfully at that.

"He's like a little pup athlete," Atticus smiled before looking at Tripod. "I wonder how much you can bench?"

Tripod then looked even more bashful, though he took the compliment.

"Hi, Tripod, I'm Patch." Patch smiled.

"Hi, Patch." Tripod smiled back.

"You two almost look like you could be brothers." Mo giggled.

"Maybe in some other universe." Patch chuckled.

"I'll look into that for ya." Lionel smirked.

"They can understand too?" Tripod asked Patch.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Patch nodded.

"Yeah, sure is." Tripod smiled.

"Dinner!" Mary's voice called out.

"Ooh, food." Thor smiled.

"Ease up the drool a little, big guy." Lionel chuckled.

* * *

Eventually, Atticus and his friends sat together and they had some dinner which was of steak.

"Can't go wrong with steak." Atticus smiled.

"Would you believe me if I told you I used a vegetarian recipe?" Mary whispered to Mo who just stared at her plate.

"I would have to say thank you." Mo whispered back.

"Oh, so delicious." Thor smiled.

Mary beamed as she went to sit down with them.

"Mm... Well, it sure is boffo." Lionel smiled.

"I hope that means that you like it." Eddie said to him.

"Oh, I do," Lionel nodded. "Probably the best steak dinner I'll ever have in my lifetime."

"This steak is so delicious." Thor smiled as he kept eating.

"Mom's cooking is always the best." Kevin smiled back.

"Are you hungry, Thor?" Mary chuckled to the biggest boy in the room.

"I have a very big appetite." Thor smiled bashfully.

"I can see that, good thing I've made plenty for everybody." Mary smiled back.

"Wahoo!" Thor cheered.

"Oh, so good." Patch smiled as he got to have some food with Krypto and Tripod.

"Your new family feeding you good?" Krypto asked Patch.

"Yeah, especially once they started bringing Kanine Krunchies to the local grocery store," Patch beamed. "That's the official dog food of Thunderbolt!"

"That food is always good." Tripod smiled.

"Yes, it is." Patch smiled back.

"So Patch is a good little helper with the Dog Stars." Krypto soon told Tripod since it was just them dogs.

"That's cool." Tripod smiled.

"And maybe sometime in the future, Tripod can be a little helper too." Patch smiled back.

"He'd just need a name and superpowers and I'm sure he'd be all set." Krypto chuckled.

"Oh, I'm sure we could work something out for that." Patch remarked.

"Seriously though? They're willing to let a three-legged puppy named Tripod?" Cherry deadpanned to the others. "That's like begging for others to pick on him."

"Shh! He'll hear you." Thor whispered.

"I'm being realistic." Cherry said.

Tripod began to look soft after hearing that.

"Look at what you did." Mo scolded Cherry.

"Gee, Cherry, I know social cues aren't your thing, but you could at least notice when you're upsetting someone." Lionel scolded.

Cherry glanced over before looking at Tripod. "Oh... H-Hey, Dog..." she then said. "I... I didn't mean it... You understand, right?"

"Are you a bully?" Tripod pouted.

"What?! No! I'm not a bully," Cherry defended. "Uh... I'm sorry, Dog..."

"It's okay, I guess it would be impossible for someone like me to be on a superhero team." Tripod said.

The others gave Cherry a sharp and firm look, towering over her as she suddenly fell to her knees with a nervous grin as she sweat-dropped at their disapproval.

"Now, now, come on," Cherry grinned nervously. "I'm sure you'll be a great superhero someday, Dog. I didn't think any of us would become heroes, especially since we're a group of rejects in school, but we became heroes."

"She's right about that, Tripod." Lionel said.

"Yeah, I guess." Tripod replied.

"Hey, so what if you're a little different?" Lionel asked. "I was very different from my home."

"You were?" Tripod replied in surprise. "It's different for you... You're a human."

"Not exactly," Lionel smirked as he snapped his fingers and brought out an ID card to the Dalmatian puppy. "Lionel W. Schwartz... Former resident of the 5th-Dimension... #1 fan of Batman, Lady Gothika, and pop culture references, at your service."

"Whoa... A whole other dimension?" Tripod asked.

"Yep." Lionel nodded truthfully.

"Can we go now?" Cherry asked.

"Do you know any tricks?" Atticus asked Tripod with a smile.

"Mostly the basics," Tripod replied. "'Fetch', 'Play Dead', 'Roll Over', 'Lift up'."

"Lift up? I never heard of that one." Patch said.

"That's usually when I carried heavier loads for my family," Tripod explained. "Such as heavy barrels, boxes, or anything like that."

"Guess you're the gifted one in your family." Cherry remarked.

"Does that mean I'm different?" Tripod asked with a frown.

"Yes, but it also means you're special in a very good way." Mo smiled warmly.

"Yeah, you're stronger than any Earth puppy and to us, that's special." Patch smiled to Tripod.

"And now you have Krypto as your adoptive dad." Atticus added.

"I still have to be dreaming." Tripod said to himself.

"Trust me, kid, if you were dreaming, I would know it." Cherry replied stoically.

* * *

Mary and Eddie were in the kitchen and looked out the window.

"Isn't that cute? They're talking with the puppy like he can talk back." Mary smiled at her husband.

"Yeah, it is cute," Eddie replied. "And where he certainly is, uh, um, something."

"Eddie, don't be rude around the new puppy," Mary advised. "That might make him feel bad."

Melanie soon began to walk before falling to her knees as she crawled out to see Tripod in the backyard where the big kids were.

* * *

"You must have been lifting heavy things a whole lot." Thor said to Tripod.

"Yep." Tripod nodded.

"Mind showing us a demonstration of your strength?" Thor asked.

"Aw, jeez," Cherry groaned and face-palmed. "What is with this world and needing to show off strength all the time? Am I the only one who doesn't care?"

"Hmm... I'll need something heavy to lift first." Tripod said to the others.

"How about Atticus's fat head?" Cherry smirked then. "I bet not even The Mighty Hercules himself could do that~"

"How about my doghouse?" Krypto suggested.

"Perfect." Tripod smiled.

"I still think Atticus's head would be nice." Cherry smirked before yelping.

"Shh~... This looks epic." Thor shushed her as he suddenly hugged her from behind and lifted her off of the ground and put one hand over her mouth.

Cherry muffled and struggled before glaring at him.

Tripod soon went over to the doghouse and did a few stretches. "All right, Tripod... Lift Up." he then told himself as he took a hold of Krypto's doghouse and began to lift it up. Luckily, he then did and as he lifted up Krypto's doghouse, he didn't struggle or have trouble keeping it up in the air.

"That is epic." Thor smiled.

"Impressive." Krypto smiled at his adoptive son.

Cherry just yawned as she sat with the others.

"I guess I just always had it in me." Tripod shrugged before putting the doghouse back down before anyone else would see.

"That was so cool." Thor smiled.

Cherry soon grunted and got her hand free as she flopped her arms out from over Thor's latching arms as she sighed in relief.

"Yeah, it was pretty nice, I suppose," Lionel replied. "Not bad for a pup after all."

"Wow, thanks," Tripod smiled back at them. "I never thought I'd meet nice hum--Well, uh, mostly humans."

"When you were going through tough times, did your mom ever help you through?" Thor asked the three-legged puppy.

"They didn't pay much attention to me," Tripod said softly. "Sure, they would talk with me, but... Sometimes, it felt like they weren't always there."

"Ooh, I can feel that unmended scar," Cherry sighed and shook her head. "I can't believe they would do that to me."

"Me neither and they seemed so nice when I first met them." Lionel frowned as Cherry got a little personal.

"But one night, my mom did help me get some sleep by singing a song, but I think it was just because it was late and she didn't want to bother staying by my side the whole night." Tripod said softly.

"So she sang you a lullaby... That's good, it's close to a sign of caring, kinda." Thor said.

"Still did more than my parents." Cherry said softly.

Tripod looked at her. "You wanna talk about it?" he then asked.

"Huh? Oh, no, no, I'm fine," Cherry smirked as she was soon back on the ground, shaking her head and putting her hand up. "You don't need to hear about my boring personal stories, Dog."

"I bet it's better than mine before getting saved by Superdog." Tripod said.

Cherry looked a bit wide-eyed and soft before she stared at the ground.

"You know, you can always talk to a dog if something's bothering you," Patch advised. "We're great listeners."

"Nothing's bugging me, okay?" Cherry replied sharply, though Patch and the others except for Krypto and Patch knew otherwise. "Just leave me alone."

"Okay. Okay." Tripod said then.

"Let's just... Go, okay?" Cherry sighed.

"You can tell me later if you want," Tripod said to Cherry. "Just remember... I'm here for you."

"...Thanks, Dog..." Cherry shrugged.

"He sure is friendly." Lionel said.

"Yep." Thor nodded.

"I'd like a puppy," Lionel smirked. "But I guess that's you sometimes, StormCloud."

Thor chuckled bashfully and shuffled his feet across the ground.

"All right, I met the puppy, can I go now?" Cherry asked Atticus.

"Okay, Cherry, you can go," Atticus smiled. "This is gonna be a lot of fun for him, I just know it."

"And if you smile even bigger, you're gonna need major surgery from someone like Dr. Frankenstein." Cherry snarked.

"Yeah, yeah..." Atticus replied.

"We'll see ya around." Mo said to Tripod.

"See ya." Patch smiled at Tripod.

"Come back soon, Patch?" Tripod asked his fellow Dalmatian puppy.

"Sure, I'll come back," Patch smiled. "Whenever Kevin needs help with his homework, Atticus will come over to help him and that means I will too."

Tripod smiled back as he really looked forward to it.

"I'm more of a cat person anyway." Cherry grumbled as they walked off.

"Yeah, so am I, especially with Isis." Lionel agreed as they left the Whitney household.

"I'll come and visit whenever I can." Thor smiled.

"Me too." Mo added.

Eventually, the teenagers and Patch decided to go back home.

* * *

"There? You see?" Krypto smiled at Patch. "You've got yourself some new friends."

"Yeah, I guess I do." Tripod smiled back.

"Hey, can you keep it down please?" An orange cat asked from next door.

"Who's that?" Tripod asked.

"Sounds like Streaky, taking another one of his infamous naps." Krypto smirked.

"Streaky?" Tripod repeated curiously.

"Here, I'll show you real quick," Krypto said as he took Tripod over to the fence to the house next door to show the orange cat who made it outside of a young girl's bedroom, who was his owner. "That's Streaky."

"How many naps does he take?" Tripod asked.

"He's a cat, he'll take as much as he wants." Krypto remarked.

Tripod soon looked at Streaky and noticed that the cat looked a little familiar. "...Have I met this cat?" he then asked. "He seems familiar."

"You've got a lot to learn about this neighborhood, kiddo." Krypto chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess so," Tripod smiled. "I guess maybe soon I'll make more than one cat friend."

"I suppose you could say that." Krypto nodded.

"I think I need to take a little nap to get settled," Tripod said before yawning as seeing Streaky napping made him look sleepy. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all, go on ahead," Krypto replied. "Just don't be alarmed if you wake up and I just happen to not be here."

"Okay," Tripod said. "So where in the house am I going to be sleeping?"

"I figured you could share my doghouse with me if you'd like." Krypto replied.

"I would like that." Tripod smiled.

"We'll just make sure that the Whitneys give you a bed or a pillow," Krypto smiled back. "It'll be a lot of fun."

"Krypto, do you have any puppies of your own?" Tripod asked curiously.

"No, Tripod, I don't think so." Krypto shook his head.

"Well, I think you'd make a pretty great dad." Tripod then smiled.

"Aw, thanks, kiddo." Krypto smiled back.

Tripod soon began to get ready to get some sleep as he began to walk around in a circle before settling down in the doghouse. Krypto smiled at that, feeling touched and happy for Tripod as this was going to be a happy change for everybody, especially for The Dog Stars and the Whitney family, but of course there were some that would be mean and there was also Mechanikat.

* * *

"So, did you find the perfect puppy to use?" Mechanikat asked Snooky and Delilah.

"Mm-hmm, he was unlike any other puppy I'd ever seen." Snooky nodded.

"Care to tell me more about this puppy?" Mechanikat asked.

"He's a Dalmatian puppy and he only has three legs," Snooky said before grimacing. "I'd hate to see how that came to be."

"Some dogs are just born that way." Delilah rolled her eyes.

"And not only that but he's stronger than a normal Earth puppy." Snooky said.

"Hmm... Very interesting." Mechanikat smirked.

"But when he saw Delilah acting as if she was my mom, he seemed rather sad." Snooky said softly.

"You're not going soft, are you?" Delilah smirked.

"What? No way." Snooky scoffed.

"Just checking." Delilah smirked.

"Hmph," Snooky rolled his eyes at her before looking at Mechanikat. "I suppose you could go onto the next step of your plan then."

"Oh, that's easy I'm going to start building my newest inventions," Mechanikat smirked. "One is for my own Star Cats and the other is to help convince that pup to help us in the very end."

"Purrfect~" Delilah smirked back.

"In the meantime, Snooky, I need you to keep that pup thinking you are his friend, but do not forget the plan for a second." Mechanikat told the light blue kitten.

"So, just blend in for the rest of the time being?" Snooky asked.

"Exactly," Mechanikat nodded with a dark smirk. "Do cute kitten things and what you do best."

"I won't let you down," Snooky nodded back before saluting the older cat. "Have I ever let you down before?"

Delilah looked like she wanted to answer that question.

"No one asked you." Snooky narrowed his eyes at her.

"Just be sure you don't forget the plan." Mechanikat told Snooky.

"I won't forget, I promise." Snooky assured.

"Like he would even think about forgetting." Delilah added.

"I'll go back and see that pup again another time, the sooner the better." Snooky soon nodded as he dropped down to look like he was bowing loyally.

"Good, and while you do that I shall get started on my newest inventions and as for Delilah, she shall take over your chores while you are away." Mechanikat said before going off to get to work.

"That's right," Delilah smirked before realizing what Mechanikat just said. "Wait, what?"

"I believe you heard me, Delilah." Mechanikat smirked as he walked off to get to work.

"And I better get going too." Snooky added as he walked off.

"Oh, very funny!" Delilah narrowed her eyes as she began to look angered and annoyed. "When I write about my life... And I will... I will not be kind." she then warned them both sharply.

"Well, off I go." Snooky smirked as he got himself down to Earth.

* * *

Tripod began to enjoy his sleep with Krypto. Krypto made sure Tripod was comfortable enough as they fell asleep together as another day was soon coming and going. Also luckily for Kevin, tomorrow was Saturday which meant he didn't have homework to worry about. Everyone slept soundly that night, though Mechanikat was hard at work to carry out his plans against Superdog and the other Dog Stars as he, Delilah, and Snooky would use Tripod as a pawn for the plan, but of course, no one would know about that until it would be too late.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day soon came as Mary went into the kitchen after waking up and started to make breakfast. Kevin and Melanie, of course slept in, though Kevin slept in much longer due to being in school all week. Tripod woke up before Krypto and soon looked around, wondering what to do.

"Up already?" Krypto asked with a yawn before chuckling. "You puppies always have more energy even though I'm faster than a normal dog."

"That's true," Tripod smiled before catching the scent of food. "Mm... Something smells good."

"Kevin's mom must be making breakfast." Krypto replied with a yawn.

"I thought she didn't have time for that?" Tripod said out of confusion.

"Normally no, but when there's no school for Kevin and she happens to be home, she usually makes breakfast so he doesn't just eat a bowl of cereal or Pop Tarts." Krypto explained.

"Ohh..." Tripod then said with a nod before walking off. "Well, whatever it is, I'm gonna go and get me some too!"

"Uh, Tripod, wait..." Krypto said.

Tripod kept going until he walked through the doggy door and looked ready to eat. Mary smiled as she decided to make some pancakes and eggs for her family that morning. Tripod soon began to bark behind Mary and wagged his tail.

"Oh, I guess you're hungry too." Mary giggled once she turned around and saw the Dalmatian puppy.

Tripod barked again with a smile while wagging his tail.

"Alright, alright, I'll get you some breakfast." Mary smiled back.

"Well, that wasn't so hard." Tripod chuckled at himself.

"Poor kid..." Krypto sighed and shook his head. "Oh, well. He'll find out on his own."

Mary soon brought out Tripod's new food dish and soon poured some kibble into it and put it on the floor in front of him so that he could eat it. "There you go, Tripod," she then told him. "Some breakfast for you too."

"Huh, I was expecting waffles or pancakes." Tripod said.

"Eat up." Mary smiled at him as she continued to make breakfast for her family.

"Well, better than nothing." Tripod shrugged as he started to eat his breakfast.

"He's taking it better than I thought." Krypto said.

Mary beamed as she continued to make breakfast for her family.

"Is this kitchen taken?" Eddie asked his wife playfully as he stepped in with his newspaper.

"I suppose you could come in until the kids wake up." Mary giggled.

"Do they always act like this?" Tripod asked Krypto while eating.

"When Kevin and Melanie aren't awake, yes." Krypto replied.

"I was hoping to get some pancakes and waffles for breakfast though." Tripod pouted.

"I hate to tell ya this, but humans don't really like sharing their food with us very often." Krypto chuckled lightly.

"Dang it." Tripod pouted.

"But at times Kevin will try and share his food with us." Krypto smiled.

"When will that be?" Tripod asked.

"Well, usually, whenever his mom serves broccoli or any other vegetables he doesn't like for dinner." Krypto chuckled.

"Mm..." Tripod smiled.

"Yeah, Kevin is a kid after all." Krypto said.

"Lots of kids seem to be the same," Tripod shrugged. "Fair enough, I suppose. Can't be worse than a bully though."

"You get bullied back home?" Krypto guessed.

"Well, yeah," Tripod nodded. "Though I had an on and off again friend named Mooch. I usually kept look-out or did stuff for him so that I could still be his friend." he then explained with a small smile.

"Oh?" Krypto asked as this Mooch didn't sound exactly like a good friend.

"Oh, yeah, he'd come by every once in a while and I'd do favors for him because that's what friends do." Tripod smiled innocently.

"And did he ever do favors for you in return?" Krypto asked.

"No, not really." Tripod said softly.

They soon heard Kevin coming downstairs for breakfast.

"We'll talk about this later." Krypto said.

"Um, okay." Tripod shrugged.

* * *

"Wow, Mom, that smells great!" Kevin smiled as he came to meet his parents in the kitchen for breakfast.

"Aw, thank you Kevin; I'm making pancakes." Mary smiled back.

"Yum." Kevin smiled back.

"Is your sister awake?" Eddie asked Kevin.

"I don't think so." Kevin shrugged.

"Maybe you should wake her up for breakfast too." Mary hinted with a smirk.

"Alright. Alright." Kevin smiled before going to wake up Melanie.

"Uh, should we go with him?" Tripod asked Krypto.

"If you want to, I guess," Krypto shrugged. "It doesn't really matter."

* * *

Kevin soon walked into his little sister's bedroom as he walked over to his sleeping sister. "Melanie, it's time to wake up." he said softly with a small smile.

Melanie turned over and reached out, cooing to her big brother.

Kevin chuckled as he soon took a hold of Melanie for a moment. "3... 2... 1... Blast-off!" he then said before picking her right up and out of her bed, pretending she was a rocketship to make it more fun for her.

Melanie giggled and even imitated some of his noises on the way out of bed.

"Let's get some breakfast." Kevin smiled as he let his little sister down on the floor and walked out of the room carefully with her.

Once everyone was in the kitchen, it was time to eat breakfast as a family.

"Mm." Kevin smiled.

"That food looks and smells so good." Tripod groaned.

"Welcome to being a pet dog," Krypto replied. "It's not too bad though."

"Yeah, I guess not," Tripod said before shrugging. "I have a family that seems to care about me."

"So after breakfast are we gonna get Tripod his own collar?" Kevin asked his parents.

"Well, of course." Mary smiled.

"Great." Kevin smiled back.

"Sounds like you're getting your very own license." Krypto told Tripod as they sat together.

"I'm official!" Tripod beamed. "This is the greatest thing to have ever happened to me!"

"And then we can go to the park." Kevin smiled.

"Oh, uh, yeah." Eddie smiled back politely.

"Are you okay?" Mary asked her husband in a hushed tone. "You've been acting funny ever since we found that new puppy."

"It's nothing; I'm just concerned other people might start making fun of Tripod, of course not everyone, but just some people." Eddie whispered to Mary.

"He is a little different, but we shouldn't let that bother him," Mary frowned softly. "He's just a puppy."

"Exactly... It might not be good for him, especially if we were the ones who gave him a home." Eddie said softly to his wife.

"But still I'm sure that a walk in the park will be good." Mary replied.

"Well... I guess one quick trip to the park after getting Tripod his dog collar and dog license would do some good." Eddie said.

Kevin and Melanie soon began to cheer to that.

* * *

After Krypto and Tripod finished eating, they went outside to have a tug-of-war game while the humans would finish up their own breakfast. Tripod began to growl playfully while trying to do his best to win in tug-of-war while Krypto did the same thing, but didn't use full super-strength to make it fair.

"I'm gonna win." Tripod muffled.

"You think so?" Krypto muffled back with a small chuckle. "I've had years of experience."

"Which will make it easier for me, Grandpa." Tripod smirked while tugging harder.

"Ooh, you've done it now." Krypto smirked back as he tugged back a little harder.

"Nuh-nuh!" Tripod laughed, trying not to let go as he slid across the ground a bit.

Kyrpto and Tripod smirked at each other for a while until Tripod had soon won, though he fell back a little.

"I win!" Tripod smiled.

"You sure did." Krypto smiled back.

"Do I get a prize?" Tripod smirked.

"Don't get greedy." Krypto smirked back, patting the puppy at the top of his head.

"Eh, can't blame a pup for trying." Tripod smirked back.

"So you guys got another addition to the family?" Streaky said acting like he didn't know the pup.

"Streaky, good to see that you're awake," Krypto said to the cat. "Also, yes."

"So you were the sleeping cat." Tripod said.

"That's me," Streaky replied. "Whatya they call ya, kid?"

Tripod then told the cat his name, even though they technically had already met before even if he didn't realize it.

"Nice meet ya, kid." Streaky said.

"You too." Tripod smiled.

"And looks like K-Dog met his match." Streaky said playfully.

"Oh, I probably just let him win," Krypto smirked. "Everyone knows that I'm the champ."

"Not anymore after today." Tripod soon teased.

"Alright then, tough guy, rematch." Krypto smirked.

"You're on, Dad." Tripod smirked back.

"Oh, this I gotta see." Streaky said.

"Did you just call me...?" Krypto began to ask.

Tripod glanced over a bit.

"...Nah, couldn't be," Krypto shook his head at himself before he bent down and carried the rope in his mouth. "All right, kiddo, whenever you're ready."

"Oh, I'm ready alright." Tripod smiled as he got hold of one of the ends of the rope.

"And I'm going to observe to see who wins." Streaky said.

Krypto and Tripod nodded at the cat. Streaky then smirked as he got comfortable and sat down to watch the two dogs as they began to tug and pull with each other, both a bit roughly as Krypto did his best not to overdo it. Both sides looked even until Tripod had won again. 

"Yep, the kid wins." Streaky smirked.

"I guess there should be a new Top Dog in this house." Tripod chuckled happily.

"We'll see." Krypto smiled as he ruffled the top of Tripod's head.

"Heh." Tripod laughed as that tickled.

Eventually, after breakfast for the Whitney family, Mary began to wash the dishes.

"Aww..." Tripod frowned. "I guess we can't have their leftovers."

"It'll be okay, Tripod," Krypto comforted. "It's all apart of being a pet dog."

"Yeah, guess so." Tripod said.

"After your mother is done washing the dishes, we'll take Tripod to get his own dog collar and his dog license, and then we'll spend some time in the park." Eddie told Kevin.

"Great." Kevin smiled.

Melanie cooed and giggled.

"Guess even Melanie's excited." Kevin chuckled.

"Just remember you have to be responsible for two dogs now," Mary reminded her son. "Especially Tripod since he's a puppy."

"I will, Mom, don't worry; I got this." Kevin promised.

"Alright, good." Mary said while washing the dishes.

"We're going to the park?" Tripod asked.

"That should be fun." Streaky said.

Kevin smiled as he came out into the backyard.

"We're going to the park?" Krypto guessed.

"Guess you overheard that," Kevin chuckled. "Along with a few other stops."

"Yep." Krypto nodded.

"I'm not sure of how I feel about going to the park." Tripod said softly.

"Hey, it's going to be alright." Kevin smiled at Tripod.

"That's probably easy for you to say." Tripod shook his head a little.

"Don't worry, we'll stick together." Krypto assured the puppy.

"...Well, okay," Tripod said softly. "I guess that would be okay."

"Besides, a day at the park could be fun." Krypto smiled.

"Yeah, I guess it would." Tripod smiled back softly.

"You guys go on ahead," Streaky said before yawning. "I think it's time for my after breakfast nap."

"Alright, Streaky, we'll see you when we get back." Krypto smiled.

* * *

Once Mary finished cleaning the dishes, the Whitney family soon took off with Krypto and Tripod so then they could get the three-legged puppy his own collar and dog license. As they drove on to get that done, Tripod was getting excited about getting his new gifts for being a new member of the family. Atticus opened up his bedroom window with a small smile before he looked out, waving to the passing Whitney family. Kevin waved back as they drove past Atticus's house while trying to keep Tripod under control during the car ride.

"I guess Tripod might be a little excited in getting his own collar and dog license." Eddie chuckled.

"Maybe a little." Mary smiled.

"I know I'd be excited to get my own license too." Kevin smirked.

"Even if a dog's license is different than a human's license." Mary reminded her son.

"Uh, yeah, I knew that, Mom." Kevin said bashfully.

They drove for a while until getting to a pet shop where they would get the collar and dog license.

"Here we are." Eddie said.

Tripod began to do his best and contain his excitement. Mary opened the door as she carried Melanie in her arms, getting her out of the car seat. Kevin then came out with Tripod who nearly fell out due to his excitement before getting right back up.

"This is our pet shop," Eddie told Tripod. "Let's go inside, yeah?"

Tripod then barked at him as he was eager about going inside while also trying to be calm, though it was a bit hard for him.

"We better get inside before Tripod get overexcited." Kevin laughed a little.

"I think you're right, Kevin." Eddie chuckled.

Krypto soon got out of the car next before they closed the door and made their way inside the pet shop.

"Welcome to the shop," A woman greeted them as they walked in. "What a handsome looking puppy you have there."

Tripod smiled, though he was close behind the Whitney family, so he kept his three legs hidden away from the woman.

"We'd like a new collar for the newest member of our family." Mary smiled at the pet shop woman.

"Oh, of course, right this way." The pet shop woman smiled back as she lead them to where the dog collars were.

Tripod looked around while following close behind the Whitney family as they followed the pet shop woman.

"Now what kind of dog collar were you thinking of getting your puppy?" The pet shop woman asked the Whitney family.

"Oh, you know... Something nice and sturdy... Probably like Krypto's collar... Preferably one that keeps fleas away." Eddie replied.

Tripod nodded as he agreed with that last part.

"It's almost like he knows what we're saying." The woman giggled at Tripod's reaction.

"Yeah. Almost." Kevin smiled.

The pet shop woman soon walked over to the dog collars and began to look for one that was like Krypto's that could keep fleas away.

"Hmm... Aha! Here it is," The pet shop woman smiled as she showed a collar that looked like Krypto's collar. "This one is nice and sturdy and keeps fleas away." She was then about to walk over to Tripod before seeing him trying to hide behind the Whitney family so she wouldn't see his deformity.

"Tripod?" Kevin called.

"Come here, little guy, I need to make sure this fits." The pet shop woman said, coming closer to Tripod.

Tripod soon ended up behind the woman while still hiding and soon hid behind her desk.

"Is he shy?" The pet shop woman asked the family.

"Uh, not normally, no," Eddie shook his head. "...As far as we know."

"I think it's because he doesn't want her to see--" Krypto whispered to Kevin.

"Well, I still need to find out if this fits." The pet shop woman said before secretly looking behind her desk and once she saw what was going on with Tripod, she looked surprised before gently picking up the three-legged puppy.

"His missing leg." Krypto sighed.

"...Oh, my," The pet shop woman said in surprise, though tried not to make a fuss from it. "Well, that's different. Not the first time I've seen it though."

"Really?" Kevin asked, sounding surprised.

"Oh, sure," The pet shop woman reassured. "When I was younger, I had a neighbor who had a dog like that. Some dogs are just born different like that, but it's no harm done," she said before she soon put Tripod back down before measuring around his neck and found that the collar did fit. "Perfect," she then smiled before facing the Whitney family. "Now all he needs is a dog license and he's good to go."

"Great." Kevin smiled.

The pet shop woman soon lead the Whitney family and their pets to where the dog tags were which was right next to another pet shop employee.

"How do I look?" Tripod asked Kevin and Krypto.

Kevin just gave him a thumb's up to answer his question.

"Is he mocking me?" Tripod pouted as he held up a paw. "I already know I don't have thumbs."

"No, no," Krypto chuckled and shook his head. "That's just how humans say they like something a lot."

"Ohh." Tripod smiled.

"Frank, we have a family who need dog tag for a new puppy of their family." The pet shop woman smiled to the pet shop man.

"Then they've come to the right place, Susie," Frank smiled back before looking at the Whitney family. "So where's the puppy and what name are you giving him or her?"

"This is the newest addition to our family." Kevin smiled as he picked up Tripod gently and showed him to Frank.

"I see," Frank nodded as he took a look at Tripod. "Looks pretty big and strong for his age."

"He sure does." Kevin smiled.

"Let's see... Dalmatian... Whitney family... Your address?" Frank nodded as he wrote something down.

Mary and Eddie then gave him their address.

"Very good, very good," Frank nodded. "Name, please?"

"Tripod." Kevin replied.

"What an interesting name." Frank then said as he kept writing. Once he was done writing down the name, Frank put the dog license on the dog collar, and where soon Tripod looked himself in a mirror and where he was happy to be part of a family.

"This should do it, just sign here, please." Frank smiled as he turned the sheet over to the Whitney couple.

Mary and Eddie smiled as they soon signed their names on the lines and paid the fee before the paperwork was stamped.

"Congratulations," Frank told Kevin and Melanie. "Your new puppy is now yours to keep forever and ever."

"Wahoo!" Kevin cheered.

Melanie giggled as she imitated her big brother. Mary and Eddie smiled proudly as Tripod began to look at himself in the mirror.

"That's a nice collar ya got there." Krypto smiled as he stood next to Tripod.

"Yeah, it is a nice collar and so cool too." Tripod smiled back.

"Looks like Tripod really likes his collar." Kevin smiled to his parents.

The Whitney family soon left the pet shop with their pets and soon got to their car so they could get to the park.

"I can't wait to play with you, Tripod," Kevin smiled at the puppy. "It's always fun to be in the park with a dog."

Tripod barked to Kevin as his parents smiled in amusement.

"Good dog." Melanie smiled as she hugged Tripod's face.

Tripod smiled back as he enjoyed Melanie hugging him.

* * *

After a while, they made it to the park, and once parking the car, they soon got out and went to the park to have some fun. There were a few other people with their own dogs and having fun. Tripod happily ran outside, but he remembered to wait for his new family as his tail wagged in excitement.

"Come on, Melanie, let's go play in the sandbox." Mary smiled as she carried her toddler daughter.

"Play! Play!" Melanie giggled as she waved her arms in excitement.

"I'm the luckiest kid in the world, I've got two dogs!" Kevin beamed as he went with Tripod and Krypto further into the park.

"Stay close, Kevin." Eddie told his son.

"I will, Dad." Kevin replied with a smile.

"This is going to be fun." Krypto smiled.

Kevin soon ran off and went to play with Krypto and Tripod as Eddie sat on a park bench while Mary kept an eye on Melanie in the sandbox.

"Ready to have some fun, guys?" Kevin smiled at Krypto and Tripod.

"Yep, we sure are." Krypto smiled back.

"Yeah." Tripod added.

"Let's play some 'Fetch' for a while." Kevin smiled as he took out a throwing stick.

"Fetch is always fun, plus lots of exercise." Tripod beamed.

"You sound like a real gymnast." Krypto chuckled.

Kevin soon reached out and threw the stick as he began to play with his dogs as it felt like nothing could possibly go wrong. For a while, as they played, they seemed to like it.

"Hey, kid. Is that pup yours?" An older boy asked Kevin as was skating with his friends.

"Huh? Oh, yeah," Kevin replied. "His name's Tripod."

"I can see why you named him that." The older boy smirked.

Tripod soon returned the stick to Kevin before getting a bad feeling once he saw the older kids.

"Uh... Yeah..." Kevin said softly.

"They should call you 'Loser' since that name suits you like Tripod suits a loser puppy." One of the other kids smirked.

Tripod began to start growling and barking at the older kids even if they were calling him a loser that didn't mean he was going to let Kevin be called a loser.

"Hey, look. The loser puppy is trying to be brave and scare us away." Another older kid smirked.

Tripod narrowed his eyes as he soon jumped out to one of the older kids, tackling him down to the ground.

"Tripod!" Kevin cried out.

Tripod growled and began to attack the big kid, biting against his clothes as he was very angry right now.

"Get this freaky puppy away from me!" The big kid cried out.

A familiar dog soon came over and got him off the big kid and where it was the Rottweiler.

"Good dog." The big kid smirked.

Tripod soon looked over and whimpered a bit.

"Too bad you don't have a real dog like my old pal here." The big kid smirked and chuckled as he petted his Rottweiler on the head.

"Actually I do." Kevin said.

Krypto soon came over to Kevin's side before going over to Tripod, making sure he was alright. Tripod soon went to hide behind Krypto, though he kept glaring at the Rottweiler.

"Big deal," The big kid scoffed and rolled his eyes at Krypto. "You misfits all deserve each other."

Krypto soon growled a little so he wouldn't cause the area to shake.

"Hey, look at that puppy." A boy voice smirked.

"Oh, no... Not now... Not today." Kevin groaned.

Krypto glared at the bullies.

"Such a shame... You have to have a couple of loser dogs..." The leader boy sighed and grinned as he came beside his Rottweiler. "Unlike old Chomper here. You know why I call him that?"

"Why?" Kevin asked, though he really didn't care since this bully was annoying him.

"'Cuz he could take your dogs and chomp down on them and maybe be great chew toys for him." The leader boy said before laughing mockingly and meanly.

"Well, at least Kevin's cousin isn't here." Krypto whispered.

The leader boy smirked as he took a picture of Tripod and began to call his post **_"The freak puppy owned by the loser boy"_** before posting it on Facebook. 

"Hey! Cut that out!" Kevin complained.

"Make me, Loser Boy!" The leader boy chuckled. "Ooh, wait 'til everyone sees this~"

"What is going on here?" A black-haired girl asked as she stepped over.

"Well, at least she's somewhat friendly." Krypto whispered to Tripod so he wouldn't need to feel scared or mad around the girl.

"Hey, are you making fun of my friend and his dog?" The girl asked the bullies.

"Ooh, this must be your girlfriend." The leader boy smirked at Kevin.

"I'm/She's not his/my girlfriend!" Kevin and the girl told him.

"Whatever! When everyone sees my latest post they are going to have a laugh fest." The leader boy smirked.

"You cut that out!" The girl glared.

"Andrea, please..." Kevin said softly.

Tripod growled as he soon looked ready to fight the bullies if they didn't go away right now.

"Ooh... So scary, the three-legged freak puppy is going to attack us." One of the bullies teased.

"Come on, guys, let's go anyway these losers are gonna hear laughs about this freak of a puppy anyways." The lead boy smirked.

The bullies soon walked off while laughing. Tripod growled as he soon jumped out to the bullies.

"TRIPOD!" Kevin and Krypto cried out.

Tripod soon took down the leader bully boy and growled viciously before the Rottweiler pushed him off and kicked him back against Kevin, Krypto, and Andrea.

"Nice try, little freak," The Rottweiler growled. "And don't think I forgot how you sent me into that garbage can."

"Garbage can?" Krypto asked out of confusion.

"Well, someone had to save that kitten from you and your friends." Tripod barked at the Rottweiler.

"Don't see why you had to save a stupid cat," The Rottweiler chuckled. "Though I guess that makes you more of a freak. You're not even a dog, you're just as good as a meddling pussycat."

"You wanna repeat that?" Krypto growled.

"Buster, come on, boy, let's go." The lead boy said.

The mean dog soon joined his owner's side.

"See ya around, losers!" The lead boy laughed with his friends as they soon walked off.

"That guy... And his kid..." Tripod narrowed his eyes. "If I wasn't such a good dog, I'd bite him."

"Well, I admire your strength and willpower to not do so." Krypto smiled at the younger dog.

"But what's this about saving a kitten?" Kevin asked Tripod curiously.

"Oh, it was while Krypto was still sleeping I saved a light blue kitten from three dogs one of which you just met and I sent them flying into garbage cans before checking to see if the kitten was alright," Tripod explained. "And he was after that, I was going to help him find his way back home before his mother came, happy to see her son was alright." 

"Light blue kitten... That sounds familiar..." Krypto said to himself. "But this kitten has a mother."

"You say something?" Tripod asked him.

"Huh? Oh, I was just thinking a little," Krypto replied. "That was nice of you though to save a kitten, whether you're a dog or not, especially for his mother who was worried sick, I bet."

"She sure was." Tripod nodded.

"Those bullies will never change." Andrea sighed.

"Some bullies never seem to," Kevin huffed. "I'm just glad that Bailey wasn't here."

"That kid needs serious help." Andrea rolled her eyes in agreement.

"Who's Bailey?" Tripod asked.

"He's my cousin." Kevin sighed.

"Wow." Tripod said.

"He's a big bully and a real pain in the butt," Krypto said to Tripod. "You might meet him, but believe me, he is anything but friendly."

"I guess at least during his last visit, we finally got him in trouble with his mom." Kevin smirked to Krypto.

"Right," Krypto chuckled a little. "He deserved that."

"What do you think that bully meant when he said we were going to hear laughs about me?" Tripod asked.

"Uh, just don't worry about it too much, okay?" Krypto advised.

"Hmm... Okay... I'll try." Tripod nodded maturely.

Andrea soon saw a German Shepard puppy making its way over to Tripod and where it looked friendly. Tripod felt someone coming and soon glanced over. The German Shepherd puppy looked over and gave a small smile.

"Oh, uh, hello." Tripod said to the puppy as he turned around.

"Hi, I'm Max; did you really send those three jerks flying into garbage cans?" The German Shepard puppy asked.

"Yeah." Tripod nodded.

"Awesome! I wish I could have seen my dad get thrown into the garbage can, he is such a jerk." Max said.

"Ugh... Your dad's a jerk?" Tripod groaned and rolled his eyes.

"I'm afraid so." Max nodded.

"Well... Maybe I should go and talk with him." Tripod then said.

"I'm not sure if you should just attack randomly like that. Tripod," Krypto spoke up.

"Why shouldn't he? My dad is always attacking others he finds weak," Max said. "I hate my dad he's always treating me like I'm a burden just because I'm the runt of the liter."

"I know how that feels; I mean I wasn't the runt of the liter, but because of..." Tripod said while looking at his missing leg.

"Ouch." Max winced.

"Yeah, he always thought of me as nothing more, but a mistake for being born," Tripod said. "Thankfully I have a new dad."

"You do?" Max asked softly.

"Hello there," Krypto smiled as he stepped in then. "Nice to meet you, I'm Krypto."

"Nice to meet you, Krypto," Max smiled before looking at Tripod. "So, Tripod are you a fan of Superdog?"

"Yeah, of course, next to sports, but yeah, totally." Tripod smiled back.

"Well, then you might be interested in joining the Superdog fan club." Max smiled back.

"No way, really?" Tripod asked.

"Yeah." Max smiled.

"Well, I would be honored," Tripod replied. "In fact, I think I have a great advantage."

Krypto nudged Tripod and quickly shook his head.

"Great," Max beamed. "I'll make sure to tell the other members. We'd be happy to have you with us."

"Wahoo! Great." Tripod smiled.

"Our next meeting is tomorrow, we usually have fan club meetings every day, but today we didn't have a meeting since there wasn't anything Superdog related going on in the news," Max said. "That and we couldn't get enough snacks for the meeting today."

"Understandable." Tripod said.

"I'll meet you and bring you over to the meeting," Max smiled. "It's gonna be so much fun especially with a new member."

"And I'm excited to join and become a new member." Tripod smiled back.

"By the way, where do you live?" Max asked Tripod.

Tripod soon told Max his new home address.

"That's not far from where I live, just about five miles away and the clubhouse is one one the abandoned houses." Max smiled.

"Cool." Tripod smiled back.

"Tell me about it," Max smiled back. "This is gonna be the best time ever."

"I really hope that it is." Tripod beamed, looking so happy to hang out with other puppies his own age who hopefully wouldn't make fun of him for being different.

"Ooh, I can't wait to tell the others." Max beamed.

"Max! Here, boy!" A boy's voice called out.

"Oh, that's my person, I better be off," Max said before making his way over to his human while still talking to Tripod. "Be ready tomorrow, Tripod!"

"I will!" Tripod smiled.

Krypto smiled proudly.

"I just can't believe this, I made a new friend!" Tripod beamed.

"I'm really happy for ya, kiddo," Krypto smiled. "I hope you have a lot of fun at this fan club of yours."

"I bet I will," Tripod smiled back. "This is the best day of my life!"

Kevin smiled, happy for his puppy before they continued their fun in the park before it would be time to go home. Mary and Eddie smiled as this was a happy day to be had by all.

* * *

Patch was even at the park with Atticus and ran over to catch a ball that was thrown before he stopped to see Krypto and Tripod bonding like a father and son and smiled at the sight of them bonding before he picked up the ball and ran back over to Atticus. Atticus soon accepted the ball from Patch before throwing it again and where this was a lot of fun for the pet and owner.

"Hey, Atticus." A familiar mean girl's voice smirked.

"Just ignore... Just ignore... Just ignore..." Atticus groaned to himself as Patch went running.

"Did you see the latest post?" Cassandra smirked. "I mean, your cell phone can get posts, right?"

"Yes, Cassandra, I don't live in the Stone Age." Atticus groaned.

"Then did you see about that new dog?" Cassandra smirked.

"Yes, I have," Atticus replied before looking at her. "Jealous you have a pet rabbit who doesn't do tricks?"

"Nope, just thinking of how freaky that puppy is and the kid, that's its owner must be a loser if he adopted a puppy with only three legs." Cassandra smirked.

"Kevin isn't a loser, Cassandra and so what if Tripod only has three legs?" Atticus glared.

"Everyone knows that dogs have four legs," Cassandra smirked. "It's so sad."

"Plenty of dogs have only three legs!" Atticus defended. "Not everybody has to be perfect, 'normal', and boring like you, Cassandra!"

"Have you seen the replies this post has been getting?" Cassandra smirked.

"Not yet." Atticus said.

"Well, let's just say other people think it's freaky too." Cassandra smirked.

"I don't care..." Atticus narrowed his eyes.

Patch soon came back over before growling at Cassandra.

"Oh, he must be grumpy that his dog breed is associated with that freak," Cassandra smirked. "Now everyone will think that Dalmatians are freaks all because of one little puppy with just three legs~"

"Are you done?" Atticus muttered.

"Okay, but you know I'm right." Cassandra smirked as she took off walking.

"Oh, sure, you're about right as many times as our current President..." Atticus snarked before facing Patch. "Don't listen to her, boy."

"I never have before, so I never will now." Patch reassured.

"Great." Atticus smiled.

"So can we keep playing?" Patch asked.

"Sure, boy," Atticus smiled as he took the ball back. "All right, get ready for this one, you might get lost on your way home."

"Don't go too overboard." Patch chuckled as he wagged his tail in excitement.

Atticus smirked and soon threw the ball as far as he could, though without using "super help" to do it. Patch then took off and went running after the ball as it went pretty far.

"Okay, gotta find a way to meet up with the pup once again and gain his full trust." Snooky said as he looked around while making sure no one he knew saw him.

Patch sniffed around and looked for his ball. Snooky was walking one way before yelping as he ran right into Patch before he quickly hid behind a tree before the Dalmatian puppy could see him.

"...Weird, I thought I smelled a cat for a second... Meh..." Patch said to himself before shrugging and he kept going around and sniffing the ground until he found the ball that Atticus had thrown. Once he found the ball, Patch soon took the ball back to Atticus.

"Whew! That was close." Snooky whispered.

Patch smiled as he and Atticus began to run off together while playing their little game.

"Now for that other puppy..." Snooky smirked as he looked around. He soon saw Tripod with his new family. "Hmm... This may be a little more difficult than I thought." The kitten said to himself.

* * *

"I don't want this to ever end." Tripod smiled.

"At least you'll be easier to put to sleep tonight." Krypto said playfully as Tripod had a lot of energy.

"Oh, we'll see about that." Tripod said playfully.

"Hmm... There must be some way to get alone with him so then that Mutt of Steel doesn't get in the way." Snooky whispered to himself.

"Are you kids hungry?" Mary asked Kevin and Melanie.

"Uh-huh..." Melanie nodded.

"Yeah, I am a little hungry," Kevin added. "Does that mean we have to go back home now?"

"Nope," Mary smiled before taking out some food from a bag she brought with her. "How about some sandwiches and juice?"

"Yes, please." Kevin smiled back.

Melanie nodded in happiness. Mary soon took out bags filled with sandwiches and some vegetables like carrot and celery sticks and some fruit juice boxes.

"Celery and carrot sticks?" Kevin groaned a bit as Melanie took her sandwich and bit into it.

"They'll share if we're lucky." Krypto told Tripod.

"Sounds good," Tripod nodded. "All that running around sure made me hungry."

Kevin groaned as he had to eat celery and carrot sticks before remembering he had two pets that would be more than happy to eat his veggies for him.

"I know that look anywhere." Krypto whispered to Tripod.

"He doesn't like his vegetables?" Tripod asked. "Oh, well."

Kevin smirked a bit as he decided to share the vegetables with Krypto and Tripod when his parents weren't looking. The two dogs then happily accepted the vegetables as Tripod found them to taste so good. 

"Now I'm thirsty..." Krypto said. "Wanna get some water?"

"Sounds good by me." Tripod nodded in agreement.

The two soon drank some water that Mary and Eddie also brought over since it would be better for them than lake water in the park, though Tripod drank a little too much and soon ran off.

"I told ya to slow down a little!" Krypto called out with a laugh as Tripod ran off to go use a tree on his own.

"Next time I have to slow down and not drink so fast." Tripod said as he did his business.

Snooky saw that Tripod was alone and smirked, though he waited until the puppy was done with what he needed to do.

* * *

"Phew..." Tripod sighed in relief before stretching after finishing up. "Thank goodness for trees."

"Hey there, Tripod." Snooky smiled as he walked over.

"Oh, hi Snooky," Tripod smiled back. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, just hanging out... Having fun... Enjoying the day..." Snooky smiled innocently.

"Well, it is a lovely day, and check this out," Tripod smiled back as he showed off his new collar. "I'm official to my new family now."

"That's great." Snooky smiled back.

"Yeah and I made a new friend, his name is Max." Tripod smiled back.

"That's cool." Snooky smiled back.

"So did you need something?" Tripod asked Snooky.

"Just wanted to see you again and maybe become friends." Snooky smiled.

"Sure." Tripod smiled back.

"Oh, thank you." Snooky beamed.

"Sure thing, especially after saving you from Buster." Tripod nodded.

"Buster?" Snooky asked.

"Yeah, apparently that bigger dog who was picking on us before is named Buster," Tripod nodded before glaring. "I already hate him."

"I don't blame you him and those friends of his thought it would be funny to chase me and ready to attack." Snooky glared.

"Sometimes older dogs are just real pains in the butt," Tripod rolled his eyes. "Well, I better get back to my new family now." he then said, getting ready to leave.

"Aw, but I was hoping we could play." Snooky pouted.

"Oh, you do?" Tripod smiled.

"Mm-hmm~" Snooky nodded innocently.

"Hold on a minute, okay?" Tripod soon said before running off back to his family.

Snooky watched him go before smirking darkly at himself in excitement and anticipation.

* * *

Melanie giggled as Krypto tried to eat the peanut butter sandwich that she gave him, though he smacked his lips and got stuck.

"Hey, Krypto. I'm gonna go play with my kitten friend I told you about." Tripod smiled.

Krypto muffled as he nodded.

"You okay?" Tripod asked in concern.

Krypto pointed to his mouth, unable to talk right now.

"Ohh... Peanut butter... Yeah, that'll glue your muzzle shut," Tripod chuckled as he understood before going off. "See ya later then!"

Krypto muffled something else, but it couldn't be understood with the peanut butter still making it hard to understand him. Snooky waited for a little while until hearing Tripod coming back looking happy.

"Let's have some fun." Tripod smiled.

"Great!" Snooky smiled back. "We're gonna have a real fun time."

"I sure hope so." Tripod beamed before they ran off to go and play together.

Snooky was soon a little stumped of what they would play until he felt Tripod tap him on the shoulder before seeing him about run off before coming back to tag him again, only for the three-legged puppy to see Snooky looked confused of what he was doing. Snooky tilted his head a bit.

"Tag, you're it!" Tripod told the kitten as he tapped him again before running off.

Snooky just stood there and shrugged in confusion.

"Uh, dude? It's a game..." Tripod told Snooky. "You act like you've never played 'Tag' before."

"Uh, well, that's because I haven't." Snooky said.

"Ohh... Well, I can explain the rules of 'Tag'." Tripod smiled.

"What do you do then?" Snooky asked.

"Well, all right," Tripod said before taking a deep breath. "It's a game."

"It is?" Snooky asked.

"Yeah!" Tripod nodded.

"A game; neat!" Snooky smiled. "So, how do we play?"

"Okay, look: it's very simple," Tripod said before stretched one of his paws out to the kitten. "Snooky, tag me."

Snooky looked hesitant at first.

"Come on, it's okay." Tripod insisted.

Very slowly, Snooky reached forward and poked him quickly with his paw before quickly withdrawing.

"All right, now I'm it. And all you gots to do to play is tag someone else," Tripod soon said as he soon walked off to the side and then walked back, tagging Snooky and ran off before telling him more rules. "And they're it! By the way, you're it!"

"Awesome, I'm it!" Snooky beamed as he suddenly got excited. "What do I do, what do I do, what do I do?!"

"Just tag someone else!" Tripod called out as he ran away from the kitten. "And they're it!"

"Ohh. Well, then, here I come!" Snooky called back as he chased after the three-legged puppy.

"You'll never catch me!" Tripod called back playfully.

"Oh, we'll see about that." Snooky retorted.

The two then ran off and happily played together while Snooky began to have a lot more fun than he expected to. They soon ran past Cherry who was sitting on a park bench with a novel in her hands.

"...A kitty cat chasing a puppy dog," Cherry noted as she looked over at them before going back to her reading. "How ridiculous."

Snooky and Tripod laughed as they kept playing Tag for a while, having a lot of energy together as they were both youthful.

* * *

After playing tag for a while, Tripod and Snooky were both on the ground, looking exhausted while smiling.

"I haven't had fun like that in who knows how long." Snooky smiled.

"I had a great time too, Snooky," Tripod smiled back. "And I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

"Yeah, I think so too." Snooky nodded.

Melanie soon began to yawn in the sandbox.

"Well, it's getting late," Mary smiled. "I think we better head back home. Kevin, go get your dogs, please." she then told her son.

"Okay, Mom." Kevin smiled back before going to get Krypto and Tripod.

"Well, I better go." Snooky told Tripod.

"See you again real soon though, right?" Tripod asked hopefully.

"Of course, Tripod," Snooky smiled. "And we're going to be best friends forever."

"I really like the sound of that," Tripod smiled back before going to meet his new family again. "See ya around, buddy!"

"See ya around." Snooky smiled back.

"What a day." Tripod smiled as he made his way back to his new family.

"Are you actually getting tired?" Krypto smirked at Tripod.

"I guess I am a little bit," Tripod said before yawning and stretching with a small smile. "I had a lot of fun though."

"That's great, hopefully there'll be more to come." Krypto smiled as they went to go back home with their humans.

"I think so, Dad." Tripod smiled back.

"I think I'm gonna get use to hearing you calling me 'Dad'." Krypto smiled warmly. 

"I'd really like that." Tripod beamed.

"Me too." Krypto smiled as they soon went to go back home.

"And another trap is set... I'm getting good at this, tricking Tripod for Mechanikat's big plan." Snooky said to himself as he watched Tripod closely from deeper into the park where no one else would see him.

* * *

However, a certain older female cat saw Snooky and soon ran off suddenly and jumped on top of a certain teenage girl's stomach who was trying to sleep on the park bench.

"Oof!" Cherry grunted and yelped before looking over. "Oh, good. Isis... Let's go back home to Aunt Selina." she said before scooping Isis back up in her arms and went to go back home with the cat.

"I have a feeling a kitten going to start having a change of heart." Isis told Cherry.

"Um, okay." Cherry said.

"Trust me, okay?" Isis said to her. "I saw something."

"You see a lot of things," Cherry rolled her eyes as they went over to Selina's apartment. "You used to help a grandmaster thief."

"Fair enough." Isis shrugged.

"I had so much fun today," Tripod smiled. "I don't think I've ever had so much fun in one day."

Isis looked over from Cherry's shoulder, watching Snooky and narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"I don't think I've had so much fun myself in quite a long time, especially with a pup," Krypto smiled back at Tripod. "We're gonna have a good life together, I can tell."

"Same here." Tripod smiled back.

The Whitney family soon got back to their van before driving off.


	5. Chapter 5

Snooky watched them go and smirked at himself as he soon went to go back to where he came from. Mechanikat was seen inventing one of the machines that would help in his plan only to get electrocuted as he crossed the wrong wires. Snooky came in just in time to see that before he put a paw to his mouth and began to snicker at what he just saw.

"Ugh! Stupid new machines." Mechanikat groaned.

"O Most Evil One, I am back and I have gained the full trust of Tripod," Snooky smiled. "Or at least the start of gaining his trust as best friends."

"You did, huh?" Mechanikat asked. "Did Superdog see you while you were there?"

"Nope, I got Tripod away from his new family," Snooky nodded. "We played Tag... It was fun--" his eyes then widened nervously. "I-I mean... It was childish and immature." he then rolled his eyes to make it sound like he was bored with playing games, even if he was a kitten, though in actuality, he _did_ have a lot of fun with the Dalmatian puppy.

"Perfect," Mechanikat smirked. "Keep up the good work."

"Of course, Mechanikat," Snooky nodded. "That puppy is simply putty in my paws and no one is the wiser of what I'm up to."

"Perfect," Mechanikat smirked before groaning. "Now all I have to do is put these machines together without crossing the wrong wires."

"Good luck with that unless you get a test subject." Snooky muttered to himself a bit.

"What did you say?" Mechanikat glared.

"Oh, nothing?" Snooky replied innocently as he went to leave. "I best be off then."

"Now, back to work." Mechanikat said before starting to get back to working on his newest machines.

"This has to be Mechanikat's best evil idea ever," Snooky smiled before frowning softly. "But then why am I suddenly feeling that this is wrong? No way, this isn't wrong; this is a great plan and nothing is going to change." Unknown to him, Snooky would reform to good much later on after spending much time with Tripod.

"What're you yapping about this time?" Delilah asked Snooky.

"None of your business." Snooky mumbled out as he walked away from the adult female cat.

"Well..." Delilah narrowed her eyes slightly.

* * *

Kevin was soon shown to be watching cartoons in the living room with Krypto and Tripod as they enjoyed most of the day together, especially since it was the weekend for him and no school.

"These cartoons sure are fun to watch." Tripod said.

"Yep. That's what cartoons are for." Kevin smiled.

"So, what's this one called again?" Tripod asked.

" _The Adventures of Golly Gopher and his Friends_." Kevin replied.

"Ohh..." Tripod then nodded.

"He kinda reminds me a lot of Mickey Mouse if you ask me." Krypto whispered to Tripod.

"I can see why." Tripod whispered back.

But then the cartoon got interrupted due to a special bulletin. Tripod sighed sharply at the news bulletin.

"It better not be another President's speech." Kevin complained.

 ** _"We interrupt this cartoon marathon for a special news bulletin."_** The newscaster said.

The news soon showed why the cartoon was interrupted as the animals from the zoo were all running wild with someone named The Beast King controlling them. Krypto and Tripod soon shared a look.

"Well, this is something..." Kevin shrugged at himself. "Maybe you guys should help out?"

"We'll see," Krypto said before he winked at Tripod. "If the Justice League doesn't beat us to it."

* * *

**_Meanwhile at the Justice League Watchtower..._ **

"GUYS!" Cherry called out as she ran over, halfway in her Lady Gothika costume, showing the older heroes a news bulletin on her phone. "Did you see this? Can you believe it?!"

The older heroes glanced at her from their table before going back to doing what they were doing.

"All right... Fine... Let animals help other animals... No skin off my nose..." Cherry grumbled as she walked off back to her section with the Toon Force.

* * *

**_Back at the Whitney house..._ **

"Looks like it's go time." Krypto told himself before he began to chase his tail at rapid speed to become Superdog once no one else was watching him and he soon took off right away.

Superdog was soon seen flying to the scene and where soon came Supercat as he flew over next to Superdog to help in any way.

"Alright, let's get these guys back in their cages." Supercat said.

Tripod watched out the window.

"Come on, Tripod, maybe we'll get to see them on TV." Kevin told the Dalmatian puppy.

Tripod shrugged and soon went to watch the broadcast on TV as people were running around and screaming away from the animals.

 ** _"Whoever this animal king is, he seems to have the zoo animals in the palms of his hands... Can no one stop this villain?"_** A newscaster asked.

There were soon two images up in the sky.

"Someone's coming!" A woman cried out.

 ** _"This just in: it looks like we're receiving some help right about now!"_** The newscaster then suddenly announced.

* * *

And soon, Superdog and Supercat were on their way down to go and help save the day.

"What do we have here?" The Beast King smirked. "Superdog and Supercat here to save the day, but let's see how they handle all of you."

"I don't know who you think you are, but you're not threatening our city much longer!" Superdog glared at The Beast King.

Soon, Supercat and Superdog were surrounded by various animals.

"Lions, and tigers, and bears... Oh, my!" Supercat said to Superdog.

The lions, tigers, and bears soon piled down on the two super pets.

"Perfect." The Beast King smirked.

"He don't know them very well, do he?" Tripod asked Kevin like Tweety Bird. 

"No, I guess he doesn't." Kevin laughed a little.

"Rise, my pets!" The Beast King announced. "Rise and attack these Super Mongrels!"

Superdog and Supercat both soon lifted up the animals that piled on them before getting them off them.

"Attack!" The Beast King ordered.

The rest of the zoo animals soon charged at Superdog and Supercat.

"Guess they wanna do this the hard way." Superdog said.

"Split up and cover more ground?" Super Cat suggested.

"Let's do it." Superdog nodded.

The Beast King continued to laugh as Supercat and Superdog split up, running opposite sides and went to round up the animals while saving the townspeople.

"This kinda stuff never happens on a school day." Kevin said to Tripod.

"Uh-huh..." Tripod nodded as he kept watching the TV, paying more attention to that than the boy right now.

The Beast King kept on laughing until he saw his animal army was now gone and back where they were before. "Huh?" he then asked out of confusion.

"That's enough out of you!" Superdog told the animals as he flew in the air as the animals marched back to where they had come from. "Now, I don't wanna see you guys walking around town without a leash!" he then added as a heroic quip.

"Really?" Supercat asked.

"What? It's my heroic quip." Superdog told him.

"Let's just send the baddie to jail." Supercat said.

"Hmm... Now where'd he go?" Superdog asked as he looked around, seeing that The Beast King had gone missing.

Of course, The Beast King was running away while he still had the chance.

"He's getting away!" Supercat alerted.

"Not for long!" Superdog smirked before he bolted off at super-speed to chase after the Beast King so that he and Supercat could place him in jail where he rightfully belonged.

The Beast King kept running as fast as he could before feeling something or someone lift him up and looked to see who it was and saw Superdog. "Curses!" The villain then groaned.

Superdog began to bark a bit with a small smirk. The police soon showed up and surrounded The Beast King and Superdog and the superhero dog soon dropped the villain down to them.

* * *

"Someday, I wanna do something like that," Tripod beamed. "Just call me Tripod the Superdog," he then suddenly felt Kevin picking up off of the floor. "What the--" he then asked out of confusion.

"Here comes Tripod the Superdog." Kevin said like an announcer.

"Oh, very funny," Tripod soon said with a laugh. "Am I going to fly now?"

"But of course," Kevin smiled as he held Tripod out a little bit. "Every good superhero flies in one way or another."

"Fair enough." Tripod smiled back before pretending to fly.

Kevin laughed as he went to make Tripod "fly" around the room like a superhero.

"Super Puppy!" Melanie giggled as she saw what was happening to Tripod.

Tripod began to sing his own superhero theme song. Kevin smiled, happy that he could make the three-legged puppy happy.

"This is so much fun." Tripod smiled.

 ** _"And so once again, the day is saved by Superdog and Supercat."_** The newscaster smiled as the two Super Pets soon flew away in the background after saving the city from The Beast King.

Kevin soon put Tripod back on the floor once the puppy had enough fun pretending to fly. "He should be back home soon." he then told his new pet.

"I really hope I can become a superhero someday," Tripod beamed. "Can you imagine?"

"I only can." Kevin chuckled.

* * *

Supercat and Superdog were soon flying back home, both looking slightly tired from such a big mission, but at least it was done and over quick as they changed back to normal.

"See ya, Streaky." Krypto said as he came back inside his home.

"Later, Krypto." Streaky replied as he did the same.

Once he was inside, Krypto was greeted by Tripod as he was excited that he was home.

"I guess someone had a bit of fun while I was gone." Krypto smiled at Tripod.

"Mostly, not as much as Superdog did, though Kevin helped out a little bit." Tripod smiled back.

"Well, that's good." Krypto smiled back before yawning.

"You're tired already?" Tripod asked.

"I'm an old dog, Tripod," Krypto said as he went to the center of the room to get some sleep. "It takes a lot out of you, just imagine what being an old superhero dog could do to you too."

"I guess a lot of hero work does take a lot out on a superhero." Tripod said.

"Yep, it sure does." Krypto yawned before getting some sleep in the center of the room.

"I'm still up for it," Tripod said. "I hope I get to be a superhero someday."

"Maybe sometime," Kevin replied. "It would sure be interesting."

Tripod nodded as he began to think about becoming a superhero someday like Krypto and the other Dog Stars and Supercat. The rest of the day was relaxing for everyone as nothing else seemed to happen.

* * *

The Toon Force met together after they saw the news.

"And the day is saved... _No_ thanks to the Justice League, I guess because they're not interested in animals, except for Aquaman." Cherry said to the others.

"Come on, Cherry, don't be like that," Atticus said before smiling hopefully. "I hope that Tripod saw the news though. Must've been cool for the dogs to see Superdog in action like that."

"Oh, it sure was." Patch smiled.

"I think that might be the reason the Justice League didn't save the day this time." Mo said.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever..." Cherry shrugged.

"It was nice, but Superdog's no Ace the Bathound." Lionel smirked.

"We get it, Batman's awesome." Atticus playfully rolled his eyes.

"And Superman is to you too, I'm just sayin'," Lionel shrugged before he came beside Cherry with his arm around her. "Though it seems like we're all sorta Demoted to Extra in this story... Guess it's mostly about the animals like with Superdog and Supercat and whatnot."

"Well, who knows? Maybe we'll get involved with whatever comes next." Thor said.

"Well said, Stormcloud." Lionel smiled as he hugged both him and Cherry at once.

Thor beamed in the hug while Cherry looked indifferent.

"Well, maybe I'll talk with the Dog Stars about maybe recruiting Tripod someday," Patch said to himself from under the table. "Hopefully and I doubt they won't, say yes."

"So what should we do?" Thor asked.

"Video games?" Patch suggested.

"I refuse to lose to a dog in Pong." Cherry rolled her eyes.

"And yet you had no choice last week." Patch smirked.

Cherry blew a raspberry at him in slight mockery.

"But yes, video games does sound like a good idea," Lionel nodded before he snapped his fingers to turn their meeting room into a Rec Room with a big screen TV with plenty of games and game consoles with remote controllers. "Let's kick it, ladies and gents!"

"Oh, yeah!" Thor cheered.

"This is going to be awesome." Atticus smirked.

So the Toon Force spent most of their free time playing their video games.

Isis soon climbed in through a window as she watched the kids at play while the older members in the Justice League were busy. "Hmm... Well, this seems to be a rather quiet day." she remarked to herself.

"What of it?" Cherry asked her aunt's cat once she got hooked onto a game with the others.

"You children and your electronics," Isis sighed and shook her head before she hopped down to go and see the girl. "Even if someone has very important news right in front of you, you'd rather risk your lives in a virtual world rather than experience the real world right in front of you."

"Uh-huh..." Cherry said, not listening to her of course.

"Anyone can say anything they want around you and you won't care." Isis continued.

"Uh-huh..." Cherry nodded.

"Especially if The Joker has taken over Wayne Manor and has killed Bruce and Selina." Isis smirked, hoping that would get her attention then, but alas...

"Uh-huh..." Cherry droned yet again.

"Ugh! This is exactly what I'm talking about." Isis complained.

"Uh-huh..." Cherry continued.

Isis just sighed as she decided to watch the game to see if it would end any time soon, though that seemed impossible.

"You guys notice there's a cat in here?" Cherry asked.

"...What?" Atticus replied, sounding like a zombie.

"Remind me to what?" Cherry replied in the same way.

"I just hope you don't forget how to breathe." Isis muttered dryly.

"Well, at least I'm not being too distracted from video games." Patch said.

"So, do you think you can talk for a minute?" Isis asked him.

"I suppose so." Patch replied.

The adult female cat and young male dog soon jumped down together off of the furniture to go and talk in private.

"Did anyone else hear a door?" Mo asked.

"Must be pizza." Thor guessed.

"Too busy. Must keep playing." Atticus said while playing their video game.

"Must win." Cherry droned.

* * *

Patch and Isis rolled their eyes as they went away a bit to talk in private.

"What's up, Cat?" Patch asked the adult female cat.

"Well, I was in the park with Cherry earlier today and I saw Superdog in his civilian form along with that three-legged puppy I've heard her talk about when Atticus invited her over to Superdog's homebase." Isis began.

"Yes, Tripod," Patch nodded. "But what about them?"

"It seems that Tripod, as it were, has made a kitten friend." Isis began to say.

"Oh, that's nice," Patch smiled. "It's good that he's making a friend."

"This kitten seems like any other kitten though..." Isis warned. "He seems to be up to something."

"How so?" Patch asked.

"Well, he definitely wanted your new friend to be alone and I don't mean just to play," Isis explained the best that she could. "He was also a very sneaky kitten."

"Who was it?" Patch asked.

"I didn't get a full look, but I can't ignore my senses around a sneaky kitten," Isis replied. "I was a very sneaky and clever kitten myself when I was much younger before Selina found me."

"Tripod's new friend must be up to something." Patch said.

"Should we tell him?" Isis asked.

"No, if we do that, then he'll think he can't make friends with other animals." Patch said.

"Hmm... Okay... But he should be aware..." Isis said softly.

"Maybe later on?" Patch suggested. "I know you and Selina mean well, Isis, but it's probably better to wait a little bit and like I said, this might crush the poor guy."

"All right," Isis then said calmly. "I understand."

"Thank you," Patch said. "But who knows? Maybe he'll actually be Tripod's true friend in the end."

"We can only hope." Isis shrugged.

"Well, thanks anyway, Isis," Patch replied. "I'll try to do a little bit of detective work for you."

"Might be a good idea," Isis said. "...Whenever Cherry decides to get away from that video game contraption... At least she's a bit happier now these days than she used to be before Selina let her and Lionel come live with us."

"Yeah, things have been rather peaceful for us." Patch said.

"So, what's the kid doing tomorrow?" Isis asked.

"He's joining the Superdog Fan Club." Patch smiled.

"Do you happen to be a member of that?" Isis asked him.

"Yep, and there are other members too." Patch smiled.

"Well, in that case, keep an eye and ear out for me because I doubt I'd be invited." Isis then said to him.

"I sure will." Patch nodded.

"That's all I ask because I doubt they would let me in," Isis said before smirking. "And I'm not that interested in Superdog."

"I understand..." Patch rolled his eyes a bit.

"Very good," Isis nodded before stretching and yawning before curling up. "Now... I'm gonna catch a quick nap until it's time to go home."

"Alright." Patch said.

* * *

"Come on... Come on." Thor said while playing the video game with his friends.

"Better you than me..." Patch rolled his eyes as all he could do was watch the others play video games all day.

"You. Are. Dead." Cherry said as she mashed at her buttons.

"Must. Win." Atticus said as he did his best to win in the game.

Patch rolled his eyes a bit as he watched while Isis had fallen asleep.

* * *

It was eventually getting late for everyone as more time went by and where soon, Patch had enough as he did the one simple thing to snap Atticus and the others out of their trance from the video game. Atticus blinked before looking around. Patch began to bark suddenly and had a leash in his mouth, acting like a regular dog to get Atticus's attention.

"Phew... It's late, guys," Atticus said to the others. "I gotta take Patch for his walk and get ready for dinner."

"Oh, man. It's that late?" Mo asked.

"Wow. We really kept ourselves busy." Thor said.

"I'll say, Stormcloud," Lionel agreed. "Guess we better call it a night."

"All right then." Thor smiled bashfully.

"Come on, Patch, let's go home." Atticus smiled as he put his dog's leash on around his collar and went to go outside with him.

"Yeah... Let's go home, Isis..." Cherry added as she scooped up her aunt's cat.

"Remember what I said to you!" Isis reminded Patch as the kids decided to go back home away from the Justice League's Watchtower.

"Don't worry; I will!" Patch replied.

Atticus walked Patch outside and where they were going to get home after a nice walk. The kids then went to get back home.

"Boy, I don't doubt it, but I do hope that Kevin had a lot of fun today with Tripod and Krypto." Atticus smiled as he walked Patch.

"You said it," Patch replied. "It was probably the best time ever and nothing could ruin it for them."

"No doubt about that." Atticus smiled.

* * *

After a while, they soon got back home and soon went inside.

"Homework?" Patch asked.

"Nope, finished it as soon as I got home." Atticus smirked.

"Sometimes I wish I had that motivation when I was younger." Jessica said from the couch.

"I'm just glad I have some free time before and after dinner." Atticus smiled.

"Yep, that's good." Patch smiled back.

"That's good for both of you," Jessica nodded. "Sounds like you're a bit smarter than I was when I was around your age as a student before I went to Witchright Hall."

"So, uh, Jessica, do you think you'll start going to school in this Realm instead of The Other Realm?" Atticus asked his sister.

"Maybe... I mean, it was an interesting school, I didn't hate it, but I was mostly enrolled as a student since I was with Aunt Delilah longer than we both expected since Mom and Dad both disappeared after you were born." Jessica said.

"Dinner!" Emily called out.

"Wahoo!" Patch cheered.

"Anything good?" Atticus asked Jessica.

"I think Mom said it was chicken tonight," Jessica replied. "Hope you like chicken."

"Chicken's good, not as good as steak, but still good." Atticus nodded as they left the living room to go to the kitchen.

"Mm... Steak." Patch smiled.

Once everyone was at the dinner table, they began to eat.

"So, how was everyone's day?" Patrick asked.

"Probably not as much fun as Kevin's." Atticus chuckled to himself.

"Just another day being at home." Jessica smiled.

Patrick and Emily beamed as they hugged Atticus, Patch, and Jessica fondly.

"I just love our happy little family," Patrick smiled. "And I'm so glad it can be after we got free from our prison in The Gray Area."

"I'm so glad to be out of there," Emily sighed. "It seemed impossible to get out until you kids were able to find us."

"And unlike other families, we have three parents: a mom and two dads," Atticus smiled. "And two grandparents which every other family has."

"...What?" Jessica asked, feeling confused.

"I think he's referring to Clark being his adoptive father since he did adopt Atticus before being reunited with your parents." Patch said.

"Ohh." Jessica smiled.

"I still see them as my family," Atticus said. "That's okay though, right?"

"Of course it is, dear," Emily allowed. "You've known him and his family a bit longer."

"He really loved it whenever his 'Grandma and Grandpa Kent' would visit," Patch beamed. "Best cookies ever~"

"Yeah, Grandma Martha's cookies are the best." Atticus smiled.

"Better than _mine_?" Emily smirked playfully.

"Oh! Uh, um..." Atticus said nervously.

"Oh, I'm just teasing," Emily giggled before she hugged him. "We're just glad that you're happy and healthy even if we couldn't be there for you."

"Well, for most of my childhood I had to live on my own on most nights," Atticus said. "I did what I could to survive until I got adopted by Clark AKA my second dad."

"And you had some help from your friend." Jessica smiled.

"Yeah, Cherry was a great help with her parents," Atticus nodded before he began to eat his dinner up. "Most of the time, but I couldn't bring myself to live with them."

"I know for a fact that this chicken is better than Witchright Hall's." Jessica whispered with a small smirk.

"Your mother's chicken is always the best." Patrick smiled.

"Diana's was pretty good too," Atticus nodded. "I loved it whenever she'd come over for dinner with us."

"Sounds like a great time." Emily smiled warmly as they began to eat up.

The family continued to eat dinner together as they enjoyed the food as always.

* * *

After they were finished with dinner, Emily began to do the dishes with help from Jessica.

"Good thing tomorrow's Sunday, I think I need to sleep all of that dinner off." Atticus smirked.

"I'll probably sleep even longer since I got to have some too." Patch added.

"We all will need plenty of sleep tonight." Patrick said.

"I'm already there..." Atticus nodded sleepily. "I think I did most of my homework."

"Better finish it up before the day after tomorrow." Emily giggled.

"I know, Mom," Atticus smiled. "I'm at the top of my class."

"And that's good." Emily smiled back.

"Yep, sure is." Patch nodded.

"I think I need a nap though..." Atticus said. "I feel so full... I sure hope Kevin's doing all right."

"I'm sure he's having a lot of fun with his two dogs," Jessica beamed. "I know I'd be thrilled if our family had two dogs."

"Yeah, and where one of them is a very unique and cool puppy even with three legs." Atticus smiled.

"I hope that doesn't hurt him." Patch said softly.

"Nah, Patch, some dogs are just born that way like some human kids have to use wheelchairs even if they aren't hurt," Jessica replied. "It's nice of you to look after him though, kinda like his brother."

"Yeah, that's a good point," Patch smiled. "I was close with my brothers and sisters before I ended up in this town after Lucky had another one of his hair-brained schemes." he then rolled his eyes.

"Lucky sure does love to come up with schemes, doesn't he?" Patrick asked.

"Oh, you have _no_ idea." Patch said.

The rest of the family chuckled at that. Patch looked around before smiling at them as he was glad to have his new family.

* * *

Eventually, after some sleep, it was the next day, though Tripod was the sleepier one this time before Melanie reached her hands through the bars of her crib as she went to shake the puppy awake since she was already awake. "Huh? What?" he then mumbled as he woke up before yawning.

"M'rnin'." Melanie beamed.

Tripod smiled at her before licking her face and making her giggle. Once everyone else in the house was up, they all began to have breakfast.

"Ooh, today is going to be great; I'm going to be a proud member of the Superdog Fan Club." Tripod beamed.

"Looks like Tripod's excited about something," Mary smiled to herself. "I wonder what he's thinking about?"

"Oh, you know, probably some usual puppy stuff." Kevin said innocently.

"Yes, that's probably right." Mary smiled as she poured Melanie some milk before giving it to her.

Melanie began to drink and enjoy the milk.

"You want me to come with you as Superdog?" Krypto asked Tripod.

"No thanks, Dad; if I want to make some new friends while becoming a new member to the club I want to earn it and have them be my friends because they want to." Tripod said.

"You want your friends to like you for who you are and not just because of who you know?" Krypto asked.

"Yeah," Tripod nodded. "That sounds awesome and all, but if I came in with you as Superdog, they'd probably only wanna be my friend because of that."

"Well, I'm glad that's a lesson you learned on your own," Krypto beamed. "It just goes to show you who your real friends are in times like that."

"Yep." Tripod smiled.

* * *

After breakfast, Tripod looked ready to go to the fan club.

"Have a good time, Tripod." Krypto smiled.

"Thanks, Dad," Tripod smiled back before sighing. "I really like how that sounds."

"I do too, buddy." Krypto chuckled.

Tripod soon went off to where the fan club was and where he wasn't the only one heading that way. Patch and the other members were making their way to their clubhouse. The Whitney family went about their day, unaware of what was going on in the outside world away from their house.

"Patch." Tripod smiled.

"Hey, Tripod," Patch smiled back. "How's it going?"

"Pretty great actually," Tripod replied. "I'm so excited!"

"I can tell." Patch smiled.

They soon made their way to the clubhouse which was an abandoned building not too far away from the local neighborhood as the members of the club arrived there.

"A little nervous..." Tripod said as he backed up.

"Don't worry, Tripod," Patch smiled. "I'll be right here and so will your new friend from the park yesterday."

"Right. Right." Tripod smiled back.

They soon walked over to the other members of the club.


	6. Chapter 6

"All right!" Max smiled as he stood up on top of a box. "This meeting of the Superdog Fan Club has now come to order!"

The other puppies barked and howled in excitement.

"But... Before we begin," Max said as he looked over. "The clubhouse recognizes a new member."

"Uh... Hi..." Tripod smiled shyly to the other puppies.

"Everyone, this is our new member, Tripod," Max told the other clubhouse members. "I met him yesterday and I hope that we can all be friends with him."

"Oh, we sure can." A female golden retriever puppy smiled.

"Yeah." A male golden retriever puppy added as he also smiled.

"Are you two related?" Tripod asked the two, unable to resist asking as they were the same breed.

"Yep, we sure are." The golden retriever pups smiled.

"That's Zack and Zoe." Max introduced.

"Well, hello, Zack and Zoe," Tripod smiled at the golden retriever puppies. "Do you know Air Bud? I've heard some stories about him."

"No, I don't think so," Zoe smiled back. "But we're glad to meet you."

"Yeah, this is gonna be the best meeting ever," Zack beamed. "We love making new friends."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Tripod," A female Bernese smiled to Tripod. "My name is Esmeralda."

"Esmeralda... What a lovely name." Tripod smiled back.

"And as you know, I'm Patch and that's Max." Patch then added.

"Yes, I know you two very well." Tripod nodded at them.

"And finally, Jack and Rose." Max introduced as he showed a bulldog puppy and a Rottweiler puppy.

"Hi, Jack and Rose." Tripod smiled.

"Hi, Tripod." Jack and Rose replied.

"And with that, let's bring this meeting of the Superdog Fan Club into order," Max soon told the other puppies in excitement. "No relation to the Supercat Fan Club."

"Wahoo! Time for the Superdog Fan Club salute!" Zoe cheered.

"Superdog Fan Club salute?" Tripod asked curiously. "Sounds interesting. How do you do it?"

"We'll show you." Max smiled.

"Okay." Tripod said, interested.

"Patch, why don't you start off?" Max prompted.

"All right," Patch nodded before he came in front of Tripod and showed him how to start off with. "Shake paws, give me some fur, paws up, paws down, and shake that booty!"

Tripod laughed as he did what Patch did, doing very well so far.

"And now for the pledge that every Superdog fan must know." Max then prompted as a framed picture of the white Lab superhero dog was shown on the wall.

* * *

Max and the rest of the fan club members were soon in a line in front of the framed picture. 

"Superdog, Superdog, O Superdog, we pledge our love for you!" The puppies soon recited together with their right front paws on their chests and their front left paws out like they were doing a school pledge together while Tripod watched. "You are the best, oh Superdog, yes, our loyalty is true! S-U-P-E-R-D-O-G! Goooo, Superdog!" they then spelled and cheered like a bunch of cheerleaders.

"Catchy," Tripod chuckled. "I'll be sure to memorize that when I get back home."

"Alright, now as the founding member of the Superdog Fan Club, I call this meeting to order." Max smiled.

"This is gonna be a lot of fun." Tripod beamed.

Patch smiled as he looked really excited for his new friend.

* * *

Meanwhile, Snooky was wandering around, groaning to himself. "Leave it to Mechanikat to make me go and look for the Superdog secret fan club meeting place," he sulked in annoyance. "How am I supposed to find a place like that and without getting caught at that? As soon as one of them smells car fur, I'm toast!"

"Alright, so first off for the Superdog Fan Club is about Superdog's latest win from yesterday." Max's voice said.

"Huh?" Snooky asked before following the voice to an abandoned building.

"Did anyone get a chance to see the news?" Max asked the others.

Snooky came closer and went to find a way to look into the window from outside without anyone seeing him.

"Yeah, some guy called The Beast King or Animal King made those humans go crazy." Zoe spoke up.

"Yeah, especially since he was able to control the zoo animals and when Superdog and Supercat came to save, the day he didn't stop." Zack said.

"Oh, wouldn't it be amazing to meet him in person?" Esmeralda smiled.

"Yeah... It'd be great..." Tripod added softly.

"But it's not like we ever could," Rose spoke up. "The odds are like... A zillion to one!"

"True, but if it could happen that would be a dream come true." Zack smiled.

"Yeah, I would feel so lucky to be saved by Superdog or even to meet him in person." Zoe smiled.

"Heh, I would too..." Tripod said bashfully.

The others soon looked at him.

"Not that I would know," Tripod said nervously. "Right, Patch?"

Patch just shrugged and smiled innocently.

"Kiddie animals and their superhero idols," Snooky rolled his eyes from outside, trying to act like he didn't care. "It's like those pesky kittens and Supercat all over again."

Tripod tried to his best to not tell the others about Superdog being his adoptive father before getting an idea of only telling them that Superdog had saved him but while also telling of "Superdog" had "helped" the Whitney family adopt him without telling them about meeting the Dog Stars.

"Hmm... Interesting..." Snooky smirked to himself from outside.

Patch did his best to be quiet during the story while the others looked amazed and impressed.

"Is that true?" Zack asked.

"Every word of it," Tripod reassured. "I'm not one to be a liar."

"I'll believe that when I see it." Jack smirked.

"Ahem." A familiar voice soon cleared their throat.

Max and the other soon looked outside the window and where they saw Superdog.

"Whoa! It's Superdog!" Max smiled.

Unknown to them, Snooky had sneaked inside after finding a hole in the building where the members wouldn't see him right away.

"Huh? What's he doing here?" Tripod wondered to himself.

Patch just shrugged before they went with the other puppies to see what's going on.

"Pardon the interruption, but, uh, I was just on patrol and I thought I'd stop by." Superdog said as the young puppies surrounded him in awestruck.

"It's no trouble at all." Jack smiled.

"Hey there, Tripod; how are you doing?" Superdog smiled to the three-legged puppy.

"I'm doing great, Superdog." Tripod said.

"That's good," Superdog nodded. "Are you enjoying that family you found?"

"I really am," Tripod beamed. "I really feel like I finally found a place where I really and truly belong and can be happy for the rest of my life."

"I'm happy to hear that; anyway, I better get back to my patrol." Superdog told Tripod and the pups.

"Aww!" The pups frowned.

"Sorry, but a superhero's work is never done," Superdog smiled. "Just remember to be good little pups and stay on the path of good and away from the path of evil."

"We sure will!" The pups smiled back and promised him.

"Ruff, ruff, and away!" Superdog proclaimed before flying off to continue his patrol.

"That was so amazing!" Rose beamed.

"Hm... Not bad." Jack smirked.

"Yeah, I suppose that's pretty cool." Zack smirked back with a chuckle.

"Wow! Superdog knows you!" Max beamed at Tripod. "This is really the best club meeting ever now!"

Tripod smiled, happy to hear that.

"Alright, next up is snacks." Max smiled.

"I could go for some snacks." Tripod said.

"Hope you like Kanine Krunchies because I snuck some over," Patch said to the others. "The official food of Thunderbolt."

"Patch and his Thunderbolt fandom." Esmeralda teased.

"Mm... Kanine Krunchies. Always the best." Tripod smiled.

"Alright, let's dig into the food we have." Max smiled to the others. 

The puppies soon sat down and ate their snacks together.

"Yep... A lot like Supercat's fan club..." Snooky said to himself from the outside. "Big deal." He then suddenly heard his stomach growl, causing him to blush out of embarrassment.

"Did someone hear something?" Esmeralda asked while eating.

"All I hear is my mouth meeting this delicious food." Zack chuckled.

"It sounded like it came from outside." Tripod said to the others.

Snooky held onto his stomach and panicked as he tried to hide. Luckily for him, Tripod was the only that came out to check to see what the growling noise was. "Oh, hey, Tripod. What brings you here?" he asked with a nervous smile.

"I'm having a Superdog fan club meeting." Tripod explained.

"Oh, that sounds like fun," Snooky smiled as he backed away. "Well, I won't bother you... I'll leave you to it."

"Why don't you join us though?" Tripod asked as he came beside the kitten. "I'm sure it'll be fun and interesting to have a cat around who's a fan of Superdog too."

"Oh. Um, well, I was just coming by because I was interested in what was going on over here, well, that, and--" Snooky said before his stomach growled again.

"You must be hungry." Tripod said.

"Yeah. Just a little." Snooky admitted.

"Well, come on inside, get something to eat." Tripod offered.

"Oh, uh, that's okay, I can find myself some food on my own," Snooky smiled nervously as he backed up. "It's okay, really."

"Come on. I'm sure the others won't mind." Tripod smiled.

"Um, well--" Snooky smiled back nervously.

"What's wrong, Snooky?" Tripod asked out of concern.

"I-I think I have to go now." Snooky said nervously.

"Hey, Tripod, what's keepin' ya?" Patch's voice asked.

Tripod looked between his first friend and then looked over to the fan club. As much as Snooky didn't want any pups who might recognize to see him, something inside him was telling him to go with Tripod and be a good friend.

"I guess I could stay for some food, even if I am a fan of Supercat I can't resist good food." Snooky said.

"That's the spirit!" Tripod beamed as he pulled Snooky inside suddenly.

"Whoa!" Snooky yelped as he was suddenly yanked in.

"Guys, I hope you don't mind, but I just brought in a very good friend of mine." Tripod said as Snooky hid behind him at first.

"Any friend of yours is a friend of ours." Max smiled.

'If I know who it is, I better act like I don't know him and not act out.' Patch thought to himself.

"Come on out, buddy." Tripod told the kitten behind him.

Snooky gulped nervously and soon stepped out to meet the Superdog Fan Club with a nervous grin on his face.

* * *

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet Snooky and Snooky, these are the members of the Superdog Fan Club members: Max, Patch, Esmeralda, Rose, Jack, Zack, and Zoe." Tripod introduced.

"Um, hello." Snooky smiled nervously.

Patch glanced at Snooky curiously.

"Hello, Snooky." The others greeted as they didn't seem to know him.

"Are you hungry, Snooky?" Max asked the kitten. "We were just about to have snack time."

"I could literally eat anything." Snooky said as he nearly passed out in the middle of the ground.

"When was the last time you ate?" Zoe asked Snooky.

"It's been a while." Snooky said.

"Well, we have dog treats," Max said. "I hope that's okay."

Snooky didn't hesitate and soon began to eat up right away once he saw the food since he felt so hungry.

"I'm guessing that he doesn't mind if it's dog treats." Jack said.

"Don't your owners feed you?" Rose asked Snooky.

Snooky kept eating before stopping to swallow.

"...Well?" Jack asked.

"Uh, well, um..." Snooky stammered. "...Gosh, this food is so good."

"You're dodging the question." Rose told him.

"It's so good, I hope I didn't eat all of it." Snooky smiled bashfully.

"Snooky, are things not okay at your house?" Tripod asked softly.

Snooky gulped as he had to think of something so they wouldn't know about the plan before he remembered his old life with his parents and brother and knew a perfect lie to tell them.

"Actually, no, things aren't okay at home." Snooky said softly.

"Oh?" Tripod asked.

"We're running dangerously low on food..." Snooky began. "We need a lot of help... And now that I think about it, I'm not... Feeling well..." he then added in a hoarse voice before coughing.

"You seemed fine when I saw you at the park?" Tripod frowned in concern.

"I was just trying to stay strong," Snooky explained softly. "I didn't want you to worry too much. My dad's out hunting for food almost every night, we have to live like feral cats, practically in the alley with no outside help!"

Patch could tell the dishonesty in Snooky's eyes.

"Well, we'd be more than happy to help," Tripod smiled softly. "After all, what are friends for?"

"Right," Snooky smiled back. "So I can stay even though I'm not a puppy?"

"Of course." Max replied.

"Hmm..." Patch hummed to himself suspiciously, but didn't say anything yet.

"This is going to be so much fun." Tripod beamed as he wrapped his paw around Snooky in excitement.

"Yep, so much fun." Snooky said.

The rest of them began to continue to enjoy their snacks. Patch glanced over at Snooky before he just decided to eat up with the others. While they hung out, Patch could see Snooky was having a great time even if he didn't want to admit it truthfully.

"Any questions?" Max asked Snooky.

"Uh, there don't happen to be any secret headquarters, are there?" Snooky asked. "Like does Superdog have anything like that?"

"Yes, but we're not supposed to show anyone where it is." Patch replied, bit firmly.

"Oh, uh, good," Snooky said softly as he found himself unable to keep his promise to Mechanikat. "We wouldn't want any secrets to be let out, even if I'm a new honorary member of the fan club."

"Yeah, but I'm confused as to why you wouldn't be a member of the Supercat Fan Club." Zack said to Snooky.

"Well, uh, I'm kind of a fan of Superdog and Supercat since they both work together to fight off enemies." Snooky answered with a nervous smile.

The puppies all shared a look with each other.

"Sure, Snooky, whatever you say," Patch replied. "You can hang out with us for a little while, I guess."

"Thanks." Snooky said.

"No problem." Tripod smiled.

Patch just gave Snooky a look while everyone else would have fun with him. So the Superdog Fan Club members continued to have their fun together and while Patch had his fun, he was still sure that Snooky was up to something because he knew that the kitten worked for Mechanikat.

* * *

After a while, the fan club meeting was over as the puppies and kitten came out of the abandoned house.

"That was fun." Snooky smiled.

"It sure was." Rose smiled back.

"Do we do it again soon?" Snooky asked.

"Yeah, how does this work?" Tripod added as he was a new member after all.

"Same time next week," Max replied. "Just don't be late, but I'll come by again next week just to make sure you know where to go until you memorize where to go the next time."

"You got it." Tripod smiled.

"Dismissed." Max smiled back as he made a salute with his paw.

And so, the puppies and kitten split up until the next time they would have a fan club meeting.

"That was actually a whole lot of fun." Snooky said to himself.

"Snooky?" A male kitten's voice asked.

"Oh, no..." Snooky said before looking to see Squeaky.

"Hello there, Snooky..." Squeaky, who was the nephew of Streaky, greeted. "Long time no see..."

"Oh, hey, uh, Squeaky, what are you doing out alone?" Snooky asked.

"I was just about to head back to Uncle Streaky," Squeaky said. "What about you? Doing another one of Mechanikat's plans?"

"Uh, no, no, no; I, uh, actually just came back from the Superdog Fan Club there food was delicious," Snooky said. "I got to hang out with a new friend of mine and some more new friends."

"Oh... Really... How... Interesting..." Squeaky said as he narrowed his eyes.

"I'm telling you the truth!" Snooky defended.

"Oh, yeah? Like how you were with me, Nikki, Puff, and Ramone with The Supercat Fan Club?" Squeaky asked firmly.

"That was in the past!" Snooky told him. "I actually had a really great time with those puppies!"

"Hmm... Well, okay." Squeaky said.

"Anyway, I better get going." Snooky said.

"Okay," Squeaky said as he narrowed his eyes. "I'm watching you though, Snooky Wookums."

Snooky gulped nervously from that and he soon went off on his own after doing his little job for Mechanikat.

* * *

Tripod was seen making his way back to his home with his adoptive family.

"I don't know what Snooky's plan is this time, but he can't be trusted." Patch said to himself as he went to go and find the Fudos.

Tripod soon came back home, stretching and yawning a little bit, though he was excited as Kevin and Melanie watched cartoons in the living room, but the cartoon was soon interrupted as there was some commotion going on in Metropolis.

"Looks like it's time for Superdog to get to work." Kevin said to himself.

 **"This just in, three new Super Pets have been sighted in Metropolis, only they don't seem to be using their powers for good."** The newscaster said.

"What?!" Kevin gasped.

Melanie giggled since she didn't know any better.

"Three new Super Pets?" Tripod repeated curiously as he looked at the screen with Kevin and Melanie.

The three new Super Pets were shown as three dogs as they were doing lots of damage to the city.

"Where's Krypto right now?" Tripod asked Kevin.

"I think he was seeing the Dog Stars, but I'm not sure," Kevin shrugged. "I'm sure they'll be coming soon though. Those guys look anything but friendly."

"You're telling me." Tripod nodded in agreement.

* * *

People who were in the city at the time began to scream, freak out, and run away as the three new Super Pets began to attack. The biggest and strongest of the three Super Pets was soon seen destroying some cars with his heat vision before making an earthquake with his tail.

 ** _"The biggest question is... WILL ANYBODY SAVE US?!"_ **The newscaster cried out.

* * *

**_At the Justice League Watchtower..._ **

"Guys, there's three super pets attacking downtown Metropolis," Cherry said as she poked her head in to see Batman, Superman, Green Lantern, The Flash, and Wonder Woman sitting together. "Are we game or no?"

The three adult heroes glanced at her and went back to doing what they were doing.

"...You guys suck." Cherry stuck her tongue out as she went back to where she came from.

* * *

Eventually, Superdog was on his way to save downtown Metropolis so that the people could stop worrying.

"Ah, Krypto. You certainly have aged well." The female Super Pet smirked.

"You remember us, don't you?" The first male Super Pet smirked.

"Yes, I suppose it's been a while," Superdog narrowed his eyes at the trio. "Dom, Vilea, and Tronk."

"Seems like he does remember." The female Super Pet smirked.

"What're you doing back?" Superdog glared. "I thought I got rid of you guys a long time ago."

"Oh, now, why would you want to do that, handsome?" Vilea smirked as she got up close to Superdog's face.

'Good. Let him lower his guard.' Dom thought to himself.

"This town doesn't have room for evil and that means you," Superdog glared at her. "This is your final warning."

"Who are those dogs, Kevin?" Tripod asked as this was being shown on the news. "I don't think I've seen them before."

"Those are Dom, Vilea, and Tronk; they one tried to take over the Earth, but Krypto and Supercat stopped them, but looks like they found a way back." Kevin explained.

"Oh, must you be so serious, Krypto?" Vilea smirked seductively as she gave Superdog a lick on the nose to weaken him like how a woman weakened a man seductively.

Superdog let out a small whimper with wide eyes before glaring. "Cut that out!"

"My, my, you hurt me sometimes," Vilea sighed and pouted before smirking. "But I'll get over it~"

"What is your plan?" Superdog narrowed his eyes. "Whatever it is, the Dog Stars and I will put a stop to it and get you out of my city before you hurt someone important."

"Oh, we can handle your Dog Stars; after all, we have your powers and can take them on," Dom smirked. "By the way, Tronk wants to play."

Superdog soon yelped as Tronk grabbed him by the tail and started to spin him around before throwing him at and crashing onto the wall of a building.

* * *

"Oh, no!" Tripod gasped.

Melanie put her hands to her mouth in worry.

"Don't worry, you guys, Superdog can handle this," Kevin told them before whispering to himself nervously. "I hope."

* * *

Tronk started wagging his tail while smirking as it began to cause a gust of wind to begin.

"Man. Tronk sure knows how to throw now." Superdog groaned before getting off the wall and then flew towards the three Kryptonian dogs.

* * *

"Where are the other Dog Stars?!" Tripod panicked. "They should be helping Superdog!"

"Don't worry, they'll be there soon," Kevin assured before looking over to Tripod only to see him missing. "Uh, where's Tripod?" he then asked before he soon got an idea where Tripod ran off to. "Oh, no... He wouldn't." The young boy then started to worry.

Melanie looked up at her big brother, whimpering a little bit.

"Uh, it's okay, Melanie," Kevin said as he hugged his little sister. "I'm sure Superdog's going to be just fine."

"Kippo..." Melanie pouted in worry.

Tripod was seen running to where his adoptive superhero father was, even if he was a puppy, he couldn't just wait for help to arrive any longer. As he was running, Tripod came across something glowing green and where he had a feeling it might help and where he was right as it was a piece of Kryptonite. Once he picked it up, Tripod took off to where the battle was and where soon he got a ride to the battle on a bus as the driver was unaware of the battle. The bus driver looked around before shrugging as he kept on driving.

"I'm coming, Dad!" Tripod proclaimed before groaning. "Whoa... I feel kinda funny... Must be that Kryptonite that was just lying around..."

* * *

Superdog kept doing his best against the three Super Pets before Supercat arrived.

"I'm here to help, Superdog; the Dog Stars kinda have their paws full with a mission in space with some meteors." Supercat explained as he attacked Vilea.

"Hello there, Kitty!" Vilea smirked with a grunt.

"Hi, bad dog." Supercat glared as he attacked her with all his might.

Superdog and Supercat did their best to fight the three Kryptonian dogs.

"Such a shame you don't have any other help coming." Dom smirked at Superdog.

Unknown to them, Tripod arrived once he got off the bus with the Kryptonite. The bus driver soon looked up and looked wide-eyed and nervous and soon closed the bus doors and drove away from the city as fast as possible.

"What is your plan?!" Superdog demanded. "We might be outnumbered, but there's no way you three are going to win that easily!"

"We shall see about that, Krypto." Dom smirked, ready to strike.

Supercat kept fighting Vilea before seeing Tripod coming over with Kryptonite and knew what the three legged-puppy had in mind.

"I'm not sure how to use this... But I guess I'll find out if anything changes..." Tripod said as he kept the Kryptonite close to him.

"No matter what, we will never--" Superdog started towards Dom.

Supercat soon gave Superdog a sign, telling him to look at what he saw. And where the Dog of Steel saw Tripod coming over with Kryptonite. And knew exactly what the two of them had to do.

"On second thought, you win." Superdog told Dom before flying off to get a good distance from the three Kryptonian dogs so they wouldn't get affected by the Kryptonite.

"That's what I thought." Dom smirked.

The three Kryptonian dogs were ready to continue to attack the city only for them to start looking green as Tripod got closer to them with the Kryptonite.

"All right... Get out of here... And leave Superdog and Supercat and all of Metropolis alone." Tripod glowered.

"Where did that come from?" Supercat asked.

"He has a name, Streaky." Superdog whispered.

"Not the pup, the Kryptonite!" Supercat told him.

"Ohh! ...I-I don't know..." Superdog replied. "I just wonder how he even got here so fast with that."

"I think that might be our answer." Supercat said while pointing down at a bus.

The three Kryptonian dogs soon began to groan as they began to turn green while feeling weak from the Kryptonite.

"Thanks, Streaky." Superdog muttered in slight deadpan.

"Leave Superdog and Supercat alone!" Tripod glared at the three Kryptonian dogs. "No one wants you here!"

"For an Earth puppy, you sure are brave for coming here, but also quite foolish." Dom groaned out of pain.

"Indeed." Vilea added.

"My name is Tripod and I won't let you hurt anyone ever." Tripod glared before he soon saw Brainy Barker and the rest of the Dog Stars arriving by teleportation.

"Uh, did, we miss a big battle or something?" Mammoth Mutt asked.

"You kinda missed a lot actually." Superdog said.

"Did you take on those three by yourselves?" Brainy Barker asked him and Supercat.

"I'd love to take the credit," Supercat smirked before sighing. "But alas, I cannot."

"Yes, our special little friend actually had something to do with that." Superdog replied.

Brainy Barker and the Dog Star soon looked over to see Tripod smiling bashfully before Tronk grunted out of pain and weakly used his super-breath to blow Tripod and the Kryptonite away, but was unsuccessful with the glowing green rock, but not with Tripod.

"Seriously, where did that come from?" Superdog wondered about the Kryptonite.

* * *

The other Dog Stars looked curious before a certain warlock was shown in the crowd before walking off before anyone else would see him.

"Very impressive, Tripod." Brainy Barker remarked to the young Dalmatian puppy.

"Thanks, Brainy." Tripod said as he got up from the super-breath.

"You okay, kid?" Mammoth Mutt asked.

"Yeah, just a lot of excitement," Tripod replied. "I don't think I've seen those three around before though."

"That's because they were sent out into space on their spaceship, but apparently they somehow woke up from their stasis." Superdog told him as the Dog Stars handled the three evil Kryptonian dogs with the Kryptonite.

"Smart thinkin', kid." Supercat said.

"Thanks, Supercat." Tripod said.

"You'd make a great member of the team someday." Brainy Barker smiled as she patted Tripod on the head.

Tripod smiled back.

"Although, I think your adoptive father will want to have a word with you when I take you home." Superdog said, a little firm.

"Right." Tripod smiled sheepishly.

"So run along back home," Superdog said. "Do you remember the way back?"

"I do," Tripod nodded. "I don't suppose you could drop me off there though?"

"I'll probably have to talk with the Dog Stars about that first." Superdog said with a small smirk.

Tripod sighed a bit before he soon went to head back home while the older animals would talk things over.

"Go ahead, we can take these three away and keep them locked up for a long time." Brainy Barker told Superdog.

"Yeah. They're not going anywhere." Hot Dog nodded.

"Let's do it then." Superdog nodded in firm agreement.

"Let's." Brainy Barker agreed.

And so, the Dog Stars went to take care of the invading Superpets while they still had the chance.

"Oh, you know, all in a day's work." Supercat smirked innocently and boastfully.

Superdog soon picked up Tripod before flying off back to the Whitney house.

* * *

 _'I have a feeling Tripod's gonna get a talking to.'_ Kevin thought to himself.

The news broadcast soon ended as the cartoon marathon came back on the TV. Melanie cooed and laughed in excitement once she saw her favorite cartoons were back on.

"Kids... So easily distracted." Kevin teased his little sister even though he was a kid himself.

"Something tells me Krypto's gonna give Tripod a stern talking to even if he did come to help with Kryptonite at hand." Patch said.

"You just might be right." Atticus nodded.

And where they were both right as Superdog soon arrived at the Whitney backyard before placing Tripod on the ground gently before changing back to Krypto. Tripod soon looked up at his adopted father with a nervous smile only to see Krypto look firm with him causing the three-legged puppy to sigh as he frowned.

* * *

"All right," Tripod said to Krypto. "What did I do wrong?"

"Tripod, what were you thinking? You could have gotten hurt today." Krypto told his adoptive son.

"Dad, I was only trying to help." Tripod frowned.

"We could've handled it fine," Krypto told Tripod. "You're just a puppy."

"But you were outnumbered and alone, I couldn't just stay home." Tripod said softly.

"But instead you came and you could've gotten hurt," Krypto said firmly. "You may be strong for your age and size, but you're not strong or capable enough to fight villains like the bigger dogs in The Dog Star Patrol do."

"But I'm not only strong, I used my brain too; that's why when I found that Kryptonite I brought it with me so then it would weaken those three." Tripod told his adoptive father firmly.

"That may be true, but we could have handled them a little bit longer until The Dog Star Patrol would come and help us handle them and send to a prison that they will never escape from," Krypto said firmly. "Now promise me that you won't go out and try that again."

"I promise..." Tripod said softly.

"Good," Krypto nodded sharply. "Now... I think you need some quiet time in the doghouse."

Tripod flinched as he looked wide-eyed and a bit sad from that.

"We can talk when you come out." Krypto then said as he decided to leave Tripod alone in the backyard.

"Ugh!" Tripod groaned before going into the doghouse, not facing the Whitney house as he laid down. "It's so unfair, I helped and he just thinks I'm just a puppy. I mean, I know I'm a puppy, but still."

* * *

Krypto soon went back inside.

"So, uh, how's Tripod doing?" Kevin asked the white Lab.

"He's going to be spending some time alone to think about what just happened today." Krypto replied firmly.

"So you just basically grounded him," Kevin sighed. "He was only trying to help."

"I know, but he could have gotten seriously hurt," Krypto said. "As his adoptive father, it's my responsibility to keep him safe."

"Well, yeah, but you didn't have to ground him." Kevin said softly.

"I think I know what's best for Tripod, Kevin," Krypto said, a bit firmly as he walked off. "I think I'm gonna try to relax inside the house right now though. Tripod needs to spend some time alone."

Kevin simply sighed as he had never seen this side of Krypto before, but it was probably just because he was new at being a father.

Tripod sighed as he stayed in the doghouse and didn't look like he wanted to do anything at the moment except to exercise while in the doghouse. Krypto soon laid down in front of the TV to have some alone time as Melanie watched her cartoons.

"So Krypto just basically grounded Tripod?" Atticus asked on the phone as Kevin went up to his room to have some privacy.

"More or less, yeah," Kevin replied. "I've never seen this side of him."

"Well, if you have a kid, you gotta know when to put your foot down," Atticus advised. "It can't be fun and games all the time."

"Yeah, I guess, but Tripod was just trying to help." Kevin said.

"I know, but he's Krypto's responsibility since he is Tripod's adoptive father." Atticus told him.

"I suppose that makes sense." Kevin said softly.

"Heh, just hope that he doesn't rebel or even try to act like a cocky little punk around Krypto," Atticus chuckled wearily. "I found that out the hard way when Clark raised me as his son before we found my birth parents."

"I'm sure Tripod won't do that." Kevin smiled.

"Yeah, you're right; I mean after all, he's such a good pup and he can make friends with anyone," Atticus said. "At at least ones that like him whether he has four legs or not." 

"I guess so," Kevin said. "I just got worried."

"It's all apart of being a parent," Atticus reassured. "You'll probably understand someday when you're older or maybe if you take a high school Health Class and took after an egg for a couple of weeks."

"That's rather specific." Kevin said.

"I'm in high school, remember?" Atticus reminded.

"I guess that's just another big kid thing I'm too young to understand." Kevin shrugged nonchalantly.


	7. Chapter 7

Tripod continued to exercise in the doghouse as he didn't look back. Snooky was seen walking around until he heard Tripod exercising in the backyard.

"I don't need to see him... He needs his time alone... Not my fault... I didn't have to help you, ya know..." Tripod grumbled as he talked to himself, still a bit upset over the fight that he and Krypto had, so he didn't notice Snooky.

"Uh Tripod? Are you okay?" Snooky asked, surprising the three-legged puppy as he yelped and fell on the floor.

"Snooky?" Tripod asked as he got back up before facing the light blue kitten. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, uh, I was just in the neighborhood, so I thought I'd stop by." Snooky replied innocently.

"Well... It's nice to see a friend..." Tripod admitted. "Especially with what had happened earlier before you showed up."

"Yeah? What's that?" Snooky asked.

Tripod soon told Snooky everything that had happened before he was asked to stay alone in the doghouse for a little while, though he didn't say the full details of course.

"Whoa... That sounds rough," Snooky said. "And you were just trying to help out like a hero dog."

"Tell me about it," Tripod said with a sharp sigh. "I just don't get it... I really don't."

"Trust me, I know the feeling all too well... My father grounded me too." Snooky told him.

"It couldn't possibly be that bad," Tripod shrugged. "I mean it's not like you stole his toys." 

"Oh, I've probably done that a few times and maybe a little worse," Snooky said. "Sometimes life is unfair when you're a little kitten or puppy."

"You've really said it," Tripod nodded firmly. "They say they want what's best for us, but sometimes it feels like they can just be a problem and a pain and make our lives feel unfair like we don't matter."

"Well at least he hasn't disowned you." Snooky said. He then suddenly went wide-eyed as he didn't expect for himself to say that.

"Yeah, that's true," Tripod said softly. "I'd hate to imagine someone to be so horrible that they would decide to either disown or just abandon their own young... Must be very cold and heartless of them if they're that willing to do such a thing."

Snooky frowned as he remembered what happened back with his parents and brother.

"Hey, you okay?" Tripod asked his kitten friend.

"Oh, uh, I'm fine, I was just thinking about what you're saying," Snooky said softly. "It's no problem, really... I'm sorry you got in a fight with your new family though. That has to be tough."

"Yeah, I know especially since I thought I wouldn't get into any fights with them since my last family disowned me during a lightning storm without me knowing," Tripod frowned. "To my previous father, I was just a letdown. Sure, I have incredible strength, but I only have _three_ legs while my siblings had _four_."

"You just feel so cold and alone like no one will love you and it feels hopeless and then this happens when you start to feel happy." Snooky said softly with sympathy.

"It's like the end of the world all of a sudden." Tripod nodded as he did feel like that right now.

Unknown to them, Streaky had been watching in secret once he saw Snooky with Tripod and didn't see the light blue kitten doing anything bad to the puppy.

"Well, you should feel lucky; at least your new father actually does love you." Snooky frowned.

"I guess so," Tripod said softly. "I feel a little bit better though after talking about it."

"Yes... It's good that you've found someone to talk to," Snooky nodded. "You're lucky to have good friends you trust enough to let it all out on."

"I'm glad that we're friends, Snooky," Tripod smiled. "And if you're ever in a bit of a jam, just give me a holler."

"Thanks, Tripod." Snooky replied.

"That's what friends are for; they've got your back." Tripod smiled.

"Yeah, you're right," Snooky smiled back. "Best friends forever."

Tripod and Snooky smiled at each other as this was truly a great friendship, even if Snooky was supposed to be spying for Mechanikat and not befriending the puppy.

'Wow. I can't believe it, Snooky's actually smiling and not in an evil way.' Streaky thought to himself.

"Too bad I'm grounded or else we could play." Tripod said.

"I'm sorry, Tripod," Snooky said softly. "I really wish I could help. Would you like me to stick around for a little while until maybe your dad comes out and busts us?"

"I guess we could do that," Tripod shrugged. "It's better than nothing, right?"

"Right." Snooky smiled.

"He has to be up to something," Streaky said to himself from the window sill. "I don't know what, but it has to be something and I should find out what... Nothing will stop me."

"Streaky, it's time for a tea party!" Andrea beamed as she came to take her cat away from the window to play with him.

"Dang it." Streaky groaned.

* * *

"Hmm... Actually, there is a way for us to have some fun, but you gotta keep a promise to not to tell anyone." Tripod told Snooky.

Snooky looked around before looking back. "Who am I gonna tell?" he then smiled innocently. "What is it, buddy?"

"I'm going to show you something that's kind of a secret," Tripod said. "Follow me inside and you'll find out."

"Alright." Snooky said as he went inside the dog house and where he saw Tripod going down a hole, causing him to follow.

Streaky kept trying to look out the window, but Andrea took him away to dress him up for their tea party. Tripod led the way with a small smile as Snooky followed behind.

"So this must be some kinda secret hide-out." Snooky commented to himself.

Snooky soon saw something surprising as Tripod stopped at a spot that was huge and in that spot was Krypto's ship. 

"I told you it was a pretty big secret," Tripod said as he led Snooky over to the secret space. "Neat, huh?"

"It's amazing alright." Snooky whispered as he looked wide-eyed at what they had found.

"I'm showing you this because I trust you, Snooky." Tripod smiled.

"Really?" Snooky asked.

"Yeah, you're my best friend," Tripod smiled. "Even if we haven't known each other long I feel like I can trust you with anything even with a big secret." 

Snooky smiled back, though he began to look a little sick.

"Hey, are you okay?" Tripod asked as he noticed that.

"Just... Welled up with emotion, that's all." Snooky smiled innocently, though he was struck with guilt.

"Aw." Tripod smiled back.

"It's just no one's ever trusted me with such a big secret before," Snooky smiled back. "Well, except for The Dumpster of Streak-a-tude which happened to just be a dumpster."

Tripod looked over with wide eyes.

"Oops," Snooky chuckled sheepishly. "But that's just a place that Streaky, Squeaky's uncle, goes to get himself dirty and well, eat some food that has been thrown away."

"Well, that's interesting." Tripod said.

"Anyway, I promise not to tell anyone about this," Snooky said. "Wait. If this ship is down here, does that mean that your dad is--"

"Superdog? ...Yes." Tripod nodded.

"No way." Snooky whispered.

"Yes, way," Tripod nodded. "Don't tell anyone about that either... It might be too much if that secret got out to everybody imaginable."

"Oh, don't worry; I'll keep it a secret." Snooky smiled.

"Thanks," Tripod smiled back. "So wanna play tag?"

"Down here?" Snooky asked. "Is that a good idea?"

"Yeah, this way we won't get caught and we could have some fun," Tripod smiled. "You seemed to have fun the last time we played 'Tag'."

"...Yes, I suppose that's true," Snooky had to admit before shrugging. "Ah, what the heck?" he then asked before tagging Tripod and he suddenly took off running. "Tag, you're it!"

"Oh, I'll get you for that." Tripod smiled as he chased after Snooky while laughing.

* * *

Streaky used his X-ray vision and saw Tripod and Snooky playing tag close to the rocketship and where he saw that Snooky was actually enjoying the game. Snooky laughed as he began to run away from Tripod. "He's either a really good actor or he's actually having a really good time," he then said to himself. "This is just crazy... I gotta tell Krypto later." He then continued to watch the three-legged puppy and light blue kitten playing together from tag to Hide & Seek and where Snooky couldn't stop smiling. 

"Oh, Tripod, this is the best fun ever." Snooky beamed at Tripod.

"It sure is." Tripod smiled.

Streaky couldn't believe what he was hearing or seeing Snooky must be a great actor or Tripod was actually reforming the light blue kitten to good. He soon heard Krypto waking up and where for one reason or another, Streaky was starting to panic. Tripod and Snooky hung out as they took a break from playing.

* * *

"All right, I think that's enough time," Krypto said as he yawned and stretched in the living room. "I think it's a good time go back outside." he then began to make some barking sounds.

"Oh, Krypto, do you wanna go outside?" Mary asked the adult dog.

Krypto barked at her as he nodded.

"All right, go outside." Mary smiled as she opened the door for him so that he could go out into the yard.

"Ah! I gotta do something." Streaky said as he panicked. The orange cat began to try and think of how to distract Krypto as the white labrador was about to come out to the yard.

Once he was out the door, Mary shut the door behind him and went back to cleaning up the house.

"Tripod? Tripod..." Krypto called as he was on his way out into the yard.

"Krypto! Buddy! Pal! How are ya?" Streaky grinned as he dashed out into the yard in front of the dog. "You look great."

"Oh, hey, Streaky," Krypto said. "I thought you would be having one of your naps right about now." 

"Yeah, but I just thought today was such a nice day, why don't we hang out?" Streaky asked as he grinned nervously. "After all, why take a nap on a great day like this?" 

Tripod and Snooky soon finally began to start getting out of the hole thanks to a gadget Snooky had with him, only for them to stop as they heard Krypto and Streaky talking.

"Streaky, what's going on with you? You've never turned down a good nap." Krypto said.

"K-Dog, I just thought that maybe we could hang out; I mean naps are good, but spending time with friends is even greater." Streaky said.

While Streaky kept Krypto distracted, Tripod and Snooky got out of the hole, and where soon, Snooky snuck away before running without Krypto seeing him. 

"Okay, go back home, we'll play and talk more later." Tripod whispered to his new friend.

"Thanks, Tripod, I'll see ya later." Snooky whispered back as he took off running.

Tripod nodded and sighed in relief. As Snooky was running off, he passed a dark alley and Isis soon stepped out, narrowing her eyes as she didn't trust the kitten.

"Streaky, I'd like to hang out, but I really must go and see Tripod." Krypto told the orange cat.

"Well, okay. After all, he is your kid now." Streaky said as he went back over to his side of the fence.

Krypto raised an eyebrow before he just shook his head. "Tripod? Tripod!" he then called out.

Tripod soon walked over innocently as he looked up at Krypto.

"There you are," Krypto said to him. "How are you feeling?"

"Oh, uh, I'm okay, despite what happened." Tripod said, slightly firm.

"Tripod, I'm sorry, but I had to put my paw down and discipline you," Krypto told him. "What you did was brave, but you could have been hurt or worse."

"I know, but I just could sit and watch you and Supercat fight them off getting hurt yourself; I just wanted to try and help." Tripod frowned.

"I understand, but you should leave this sort of thing to the professionals," Krypto advised. "Can I trust you to do that?"

"Yes, I understand," Tripod said as he sighed. "I'm just surprised I was able to find that Kryptonite when I could... Wherever it came from."

"I'm just as surprised," Krypto said before his right ear went up. "There's a bank robbery going on, but I'm sure Superman can handle it."

"You do bank robberies too?" Tripod asked.

"Sometimes, yeah," Krypto nodded. "I'm really sorry I was hard on you, but that doesn't mean we can't still be friends, right?"

"Yeah, I guess that's true." Tripod said with a small smile.

"That's good." Krypto smiled.

Tripod smiled back before they both saw Superman flying by and to the scene of the robbery.

"There he goes now," Krypto said. "Whatya say we have some dinner together and maybe we'll do something fun after?"

"I'd like that a lot, Dad." Tripod replied.

The two of them soon went inside to get some dinner while Streaky smiled before sighing out of relief as he was able to distract Krypto long enough for Snooky to sneak away without the dog of steel to notice.

* * *

"I can't believe I had so much fun with Tripod," Snooky smiled as he kept walking before looking guilty. "And he trusted me with a big secret..."

Delilah soon ran into the kitten.

"Oh! D-D-Delilah!" Snooky gasped.

"Well, I finally found you," Delilah glared. "It's time to go back to Mechanikat."

"But, uh, he wants me to keep gaining Tripod's trust." Snooky told her.

"Oh, please, that's just an excuse you're using," Delilah said until her communicator soon went off. "We'll talk about this in a minute." she then told him.

Snooky looked a bit nervous.

"Yes, what is it?" Delilah soon asked, sounding a bit annoyed as she took the call.

 ** _"Delilah! Where are you?! Snooky is doing his job perfectly so why aren't doing your job?! And that includes moping the floors!"_** Mechanikat glared.

"I'm bringing him back home right now," Delilah narrowed her eyes. "I have a very good feeling about his work today though."

"What?!" Snooky yelped.

 ** _"Delilah, did I assign you to get Snooky back home?"_** Mechanikat asked firmly. **_"Or did I assign you to do something else such as mopping the floors?!"_**

"Don't you think you want him to come home after playing and not working though?" Delilah smirked.

 ** _"He is gaining the trust of that puppy,"_ **Mechanikat glared. **_"And if that means playing with him as well then so be it."_**

"Right." Delilah groaned.

 ** _"Now come back home at once and mop the floors!"_ **Mechanikat told her. **_"In the meantime, I'm still having trouble getting these new inventions started."_**

Delilah rolled her eyes as she stormed off.

"See ya, Delilah." Snooky teased.

"I'll deal with you later, Fuzzball!" Delilah called out sharply.

 ** _"And Snooky, wait on my call, when the inventions are complete and we can use that pup by using one of the inventions to make him see his future with us,"_ **Mechanikat said through the communicator. ** _"Even if he may be a puppy, we can still use him to get rid of The Dog of Steel while the Cat Stars get rid of the Dog Stars."_**

Snooky gasped suddenly before covering his mouth, causing Delilah and Mechanikat to wait to hear from the light blue kitten. "Uh, that's an amazing plan, O Most Evil One." he then replied obediently.

 ** _"Yes, of course,"_** Mechanikat nodded. ** _"I have a very good feeling about this."_**

"So, uh, when would this plan take place?" Snooky asked nervously. "Right away?"

 ** _"No, we'll allow the Dog of Steel to get enough rest as possible so he won't expect anything and we'll probably attack as early as possible by tomorrow,"_ **Mechanikat grinned. **"This is probably my most ingenious plan yet!"**

They soon heard an explosion from behind Mechanikat.

 ** _"Then again, this might take me longer than a day."_** Mechanikat sighed.

"If you say so." Snooky just shrugged, though he tried to hide the nervousness he suddenly had.

Delilah was soon teleported back to the ship to do Snooky's chores.

"Why am I so nervous now?" Snooky asked himself.

Krypto and Tripod were shown to be playing a little bit in the backyard together. Kevin walked by and smiled at that as he had a good feeling for the family from now on, but very soon, that was a bit far from the truth, especially once Mechanikat's plan would be ready. And where it was taking much longer as Tripod continued to go to Superdog Fan Club meetings and even became friends with Ignatius.

* * *

And each day that passed, Snooky kept feeling more and more guilty about being part of Mechanikat's plan and where after about a week...

"Finally!" Mechanikat smirked. "It might have taken me over a week, but I finally got to finish the two inventions."

Snooky had a hard time going to sleep in those times, but still somehow always managed to smile and shrug it off whenever he would see Tripod, though the dog could tell there was something very wrong deep down.

"Ingenius as always, Mechanikat," Delilah replied during her cleaning. "I don't know where we would all be without you."

"Now that my newest inventions are done, we can now begin the next part of my plan." Mechanikat smirked.

"Attacking the Dog Stars when they least expect it?" Delilah guessed.

"Exactly," Mechanikat smirked. "And then when Superdog tries to stop me, we'll teleport Tripod and Snooky here so then we can use that puppy."

"Excellent," Delilah nodded. "There's no way this could possibly fail."

"You bet it won't," Mechanikat replied. "And it just took a cute little kitten with a stupid cute little puppy dog pawn~"

"Speaking of which, shouldn't we inform Snooky that it's time for the next phase of the plan?" Delilah asked.

"Quite right, Delilah." Mechanikat nodded.

"I'll go get him." Delilah replied before going off.

"See that you do." Mechanikat nodded.

* * *

Snooky was shown to be lying down on the floor and staring up at the ceiling as he had a lot on his mind about tricking Tripod and how they actually became friends even if he was just meant to be a spy and to ruin Tripod's life, but he began to feel bad about tricking his friend and felt even worse of what might happen if Mechanikat and Delilah found out that he was feeling that way.

"I-I have to tell him the truth," Snooky said. "Even if I get in trouble with Mechanikat and I just hope Tripod will forgive me." The light blue kitten soon went off to tell Tripod the truth.

"Where are you going?" Delilah asked Snooky.

"D-D-Delilah!" Snooky yelped as he backed up. "I didn't notice you there."

"I thought you'd like to know that Mechanikat is about ready for the next phase of his plan." Delilah said with a grin.

"H-He is?" Snooky asked nervously.

"Yep, now we can finally use that three-legged freak of a mutt." Delilah smirked.

Snooky flinched a little.

"I'm so very excited," Delilah smirked. "Everything's coming together in the palm of our paws~"

"R-Right." Snooky smiled nervously.

"All you need to do is get that pup into one spot where the two of you will then be teleported here." Delilah smirked.

"Does it matter which spot?" Snooky asked nervously. "I mean, I wouldn't want anyone else to see us... Heh..."

"Just make sure the two of you are in an alleyway," Delilah told him. "Once there, keep him distracted." 

"Hmm... Like maybe play?" Snooky asked.

"Who cares?! Play, watch him do tricks, heck, even watch him exercise!" Delilah replied. "Just be sure to keep him distracted long enough for the two of you to be teleported here!" 

"I-I guess..." Snooky said softly. "I'll see what I can do."

"Whatever it takes, just remember what I said," Delilah replied firmly. "You're not going soft on us, are ya?"

"N-No, me, soft? Never!" Snooky chuckled nervously. "You can count on me."

"That's what I thought." Delilah smirked as she left the room.

Once he was alone, Snooky sighed as he didn't like being part of the plan anymore especially using his puppy friend Tripod who had kept getting stronger for an Earth puppy. When Snooky was on his way over, Atticus and his friends came over to see Tripod again and they all began to greet him comfortingly and warmly like he was their dog too, being nice to him.


	8. Chapter 8

Kevin smiled as he knew that that had to feel good for Tripod.

"Yeah, you're okay," Cherry smirked as she carried Isis in her arms. "For a dog."

Isis soon sensed something before leaping out of Cherry's arms and went out of the fence while they talked.

"Yeah, and you're okay too, for a human." Tripod teased Cherry.

"Ooh. Someone's a comedian." Cherry smirked.

"You sure have gotten stronger since the last we visited." Patch smiled at the three-legged puppy.

"I've been working on my strength a bit, especially with Dad." Tripod smiled back.

"So Krypto's your dad now? That sounds like fun," Atticus replied before beaming. "I know what it's like to have a Superdad."

"Subtle, Superboy." Mo teased him, nudging his arm a bit.

"Of course it's not all fun and games," Tripod said. "He does have to be firm with me. Like this one time when I tried to help by bringing Kryptonite to help fight off those three Kryptonian dogs."

"Yeah, we saw it on the news." Patch said.

"A lot of the kids in school are still talking about it," Lionel added. "At least they got over an incident in the girls' bathroom between Maritza Brinkley and Prudence Blackwood though."

"Poor Prudence." Cherry rolled her eyes, though she didn't mean it of course as that girl was one of the mean girls in school.

"That was very impressive for you to do though, I'm just sorry it got you in trouble." Patch said to Tripod.

"Yeah, me too." Tripod nodded.

* * *

Isis began to look around for what she sensed until she saw Snooky making his way over to Tripod while looking guilty. Snooky sighed sharply as he kept on going.

"So..." Isis greeted, startling the light blue kitten. "Back for more fun, eh?"

"Huh? Oh, y-y-yeah," Snooky nodded. "Sorta... I mean, yes, I'm not doing anything wrong!" he then said frantically and nervously.

"You sure seem nervous." Isis said.

"I'm not nervous, just wanting to spend some time with Tripod alone." Snooky said.

"Is that right?" Isis narrowed her eyes. "Even if you're working on the dark side?"

"It's not like that." Snooky said softly.

"I bet it isn't," Isis sneered as she circled the kitten. "I've seen what you do whenever I wouldn't be in museums with Catwoman. You, Snooky Wookums, are a bad kitty and befriending a poor and innocent good doggy."

"You think I have a saying for whatever Mechanikat wants me to do? Look, at first, yes, I was just befriending because it was part of a plan, but as I started to spend more and more time with him being honest with him other than my past," Snooky said softly and honestly. "I began to actually see him as less than a pawn and more of a friend."

Isis narrowed her eyes.

"I do!" Snooky defended.

"Hmm... I suppose you're being honest this time," Isis replied. "I might not be a fan of dogs myself, but that dog seems to be special, so you better not just turn back and hurt him like they did in his old home. Otherwise... It might get messy..." she then added before sheathing her claws suddenly.

"Trust me, I wouldn't if I had a choice." Snooky frowned.

"I'm going to make sure to see to it that you do the right thing in the end," Isis told him. "Anyway, Cherry and the others are with Tripod now."

"Yeah, I kinda figured that's where you came from," Snooky replied. "I promise, Isis, you can trust me."

"See that you do." Isis nodded sharply before she went off ahead of him.

* * *

Kevin sat with the teenagers in the backyard as they bonded and hung out with Tripod. Snooky gulped before taking a deep breath before exhaling before going to the Whitney family's backyard.

"Oh, I can't wait for you all to meet my best friend." Tripod smiled.

"It's not Spot?" Cherry asked.

"Well, Patch is a good friend of mine too, but not my best friend." Tripod replied.

"Tough luck, Spot." Cherry smirked.

"She calls you Spot a lot," Tripod said to Patch in confusion. "Does she not know your name?"

"She just calls me that," Patch rolled his eyes. "I kinda learned to accept it."

"Well, where is this best friend then?" Thor asked.

"Yeah! Don't keep us in suspense," Lionel added before whispering. "Unless he's invisible and imaginary~"

"He's real," Tripod told them before seeing Snooky coming into the backyard. "And here he is right now. Hi, Snooky."

Atticus and the others soon looked to see the light blue kitten walking into the backyard.

"Hey, Tripod." Snooky greeted.

"Hey, Snooky, glad you could make it," Tripod smiled. "Kevin's older friends stopped by for a visit."

"So I see." Snooky said before swallowing thickly as he looked over at the teenagers and Patch.

"Hey, Snooky; it's great to see you again," Patch greeted. "You know after the first Superdog Fan Club meeting with Tripod."

Isis soon came back over to between Cherry and Lionel and sat down between them.

"Heh... Yeah..." Snooky replied. "Good to see you again, Patch."

"I still say cats and dogs living together is just mass hysteria." Cherry smirked.

"Well, our friendship just proves that dogs and cats can be friends." Tripod smiled.

"Right... Um, Tripod, I, uh, wanna show you something later." Snooky said.

"What is it?" Tripod asked.

"It's a very special surprise." Snooky replied softly, trying to smile back.

"Ooh. I can't wait to see it." Tripod smiled.

"I-I'm sure you'll like it." Snooky nodded.

"You want us to come too?" Atticus asked.

"Uh, no, just a best friend thing, no offense of course." Snooky replied.

Lionel eyed the kitten suspiciously while everyone else seemed to agree.

"Fair enough, buddy," Thor remarked. "This is an animal thing too. It sounds like a lot of fun whatever it is."

"Uh, yeah, it'll be fun." Snooky replied.

"So until then, can we play?" Tripod asked.

"...I guess we could for a little bit." Snooky said softly.

Isis just narrowed her eyes in the background.

"Thanks for coming over again," Kevin smiled at Atticus. "I think Tripod's gonna be really happy around town."

"I think so too." Atticus smiled back.

"By the way, where's Krypto?" Patch asked.

"I saw him earlier, but I think he's checking in with the Dog Stars now," Tripod replied. "He said he'd be back in time for dinner though."

"He's with the Dog Stars?" Snooky asked before covering his mouth.

"Yes, Snooky," Isis replied sneakily as she walked up towards the kitten. "Perhaps you'd like to get something off your chest."

"Um, well..." Snooky stuttered.

"He doesn't have to tell us if he doesn't feel like it." Tripod told Isis.

"Yeah, maybe I don't feel like it." Snooky added, a bit snidely to Isis.

"I'm just saying, he looks like he has something to say." Isis defended maturely.

"Listen, if he doesn't wanna tell us he doesn't have to." Tripod told her.

"He just looks like he needs to let something out." Isis replied.

"Why don't you just mind your own business?" Snooky glared at her then.

"Hey!" Cherry glared as she scooped up Isis in her arms. "Don't talk to my aunt's cat like that!"

"Okay. Let's all just calm down, like Tripod said if Snooky doesn't wanna tell us, that's his decision." Atticus said.

The others nodded as Cherry was petting Isis.

"Something's up, I can feel it." Isis whispered to Cherry.

"I'll take your word for it," Cherry replied as she pet the adult female cat to help calm her down before she spoke aloud. "Well, this was nice and all, but I think I have a lot of homework to do or... Something... Anything... Not here."

"I've gotta get going too; it's guys night with my dads." Atticus said.

"Oh, right. Mr. Kent and your birth dad." Kevin smiled since Atticus said "Dads" rather than "Dad".

"I gotta go too; I'm spending some time with Gloriosa and Timber." Mo said.

"And I'm joining Atticus in guys night." Patch said.

"You guys?" Kevin asked Lionel and Thor.

"Just some homework and a movie marathon," Thor smirked. "Kind of our special time together."

"Oh, yeah," Lionel nodded. "It's gonna be killer."

"I hope I have cool friends like you when it's time for me to go to high school." Kevin said to Atticus.

"I'm sure you will, buddy," Atticus smiled. "You already have a good friend though... Andrea from next door... Even if she's a girl."

"You mean that girl he's always talking about?" Tripod asked.

"I-I don't always talk about her." Kevin said.

"Oh? Kevin, do you like Andrea more than a friend?" Atticus asked.

"What? No! Don't be silly!" Kevin replied bashfully. "She's just a silly girl."

"Uh-huh, sure," Cherry smirked. "Anyway, I better get going."

* * *

The group soon began to go to what they had planned.

"See ya around, Kevin," Atticus said. "I'll hang out with you another time."

"Okay, Atticus," Kevin replied. "Besides, I think Krypto will be back home any minute now."

"Sounds good," Atticus smiled. "I hope you guys have some fun."

"I'm sure we will." Kevin smiled back.

"Kevin, don't you have a bedroom to clean?" Mary's voice called.

"Yeah, Mom!" Kevin called back before mumbling quietly to himself. "I do now..."

The teenagers laughed a little before they walked off.

"Yeah, yeah, real funny." Kevin rolled his eyes at them.

They soon took their leave as Krypto was soon coming back home after seeing the Dog Stars for a while.

 _'Oh, no...'_ Snooky thought to himself as he went and hid.

"Huh?" Tripod asked out of confusion about why Snooky hid.

"Sorry about that, Tripod," Krypto said as he came by. "Brainy Barker said that she could sense something strange coming and happening very soon, but couldn't fully trace it just yet."

"Oh, okay," Tripod then said. "I'm sure she'll find out whatever it is pretty soon."

"Yeah, she's one smart cookie." Krypto smiled.

"Oh, Dad, while you're here I wanna introduce you to my best friend." Tripod smiled back.

"Let's see this best friend then," Krypto beamed. "It'll be nice to meet rather than just hear about them all the time."

Tripod laughed as he went over to where Snooky hid away. "Come on, buddy," he then said. "Come meet my dad. It's okay, he won't hurt you."

 _'Oh, if you only knew,'_ Snooky thought to himself. _'Then again, later on, you will soon know.'_ The light blue kitten soon sighed to himself before coming out of hiding and stood next to Tripod facing Krypto.

Krypto smiled as he waited before looking a bit wide-eyed.

"Dad, this is my new friend-" Tripod began.

"Snooky Wookums." Krypto narrowed his eyes at the light blue kitten.

"Oh, I didn't know you had a last name." Tripod said to his best friend.

"Uh, yeah, I guess it kinda slipped my mind." Snooky replied.

"What are you doing here, Snooky?" Krypto asked as he kept his eyes narrowed on the light blue kitten.

"Uh, just visiting and having fun," Snooky said nervously. "That's all."

"Oh, that's _all_ you're doing?" Krypto asked sharply. "A likely story..."

"He's my best friend and visiting," Tripod said. "Dad, you don't have to be rude to my best friend."

"I'm sorry, Tripod, but I don't think you can see this kitten again." Krypto said sharply.

"What?!" Tripod gasped."Why?"

"Because this kitten is nothing but bad news." Krypto told him.

"No, you're wrong!" Tripod replied.

Snooky backed away.

"Oh, am I?" Krypto asked firmly. "How well do you know him?"

"I know him well enough to know that he has a hard enough time with his own family that he feels more at home here with me than wherever his home is right now!" Tripod retorted, just as firm.

"His home? Tripod, he works for Mechanikat: a villain that's part robot and part cat and all evil." Krypto told him firmly.

"No, I don't believe you!" Tripod replied firmly.

Snooky backed away nervously.

"Snooky, tell Dad that he's overreacting," Tripod said. "You would never hurt anyone."

"I... I... I..." Snooky simply stammered, not sure what to say.

"You have to listen to me, Tripod," Krypto told the younger dog. "You don't know what it's like. You haven't lived in this city for very long."

"Well, I don't care even if it is true!" Tripod told Krypto. "I know that in my heart Snooky is my best friend!"

Snooky backed away nervously.

"Tripod, you don't know him like I do," Krypto said firmly. "He's just using you. He probably has a special plan with Mechanikat."

"That is enough!" Tripod complained before going to his best friend's side. "Come on, Snooky, we're out of here."

"We're not finished with this discussion, Tripod." Krypto told the puppy for his own protection.

"Well, I am!" Tripod replied as he left with Snooky.

Krypto looked wide-eyed, concerned, and looked a bit hurt. "Tripod..." he said softly.

"Just forget it!" Tripod glared as he stormed off. "Come on, Snooky! We're leaving."

Snooky glanced between the two dogs and just quietly followed after Tripod.

"Snooky better not be up to something and is actually wanting to be Tripod's friend." Krypto said softly.

"I'm still not sure if I trust him." Isis said as she sat in a high tree branch in the Whitney yard.

"What the-?" Krypto blinked before looking over. "Don't you have a home to go back to?"

"I just wanna make sure no one gets hurt, Superdog," Isis replied. "I might be Catwoman's cat, but I have a heart."

"That's good to know." Krypto nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tripod and Snooky kept walking.

"I'm really sorry about that, Snooky," Tripod said as they walked off together. "I don't know what came over Dad. I mean, I know I'm friends with a cat, but I don't care. Anybody should be friends with whoever they want, right?"

"R-Right." Snooky nodded at that.

"And I can't believe he made up a story about you being bad and working with Mechanikat," Tripod then continued. "Honestly! The nerve of some animals."

"Y-Yeah, s-some nerve." Snooky said.

"Anyway, what's this surprise you wanted to show me?" Tripod asked.

"Uh, don't worry, we'll be there any minute now," Snooky reassured. "Just a little further."

"Well, all right," Tripod smiled. "I sure hope I like this surprise. I love surprises."

"Oh, I'm sure you'll love the surprise too." Snooky smiled nervously.

* * *

**_Meanwhile with the Dog Star Patrol..._ **

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, back up... What did you say?" Hot Dog asked Krypto from the communication screen.

"Exactly what I said," Krypto replied. "Tripod's with Snooky Wookums."

"That little punk?!" Mammoth Mutt glared before she grew in large size. "Lemme at him! I'm gonna bowl him right over!"

"Trust me, I would have sent Snooky flying with my super-breath blowing far away," Krypto told the Dog Stars. "But unfortunately, Tripod doesn't believe me and he's best friends with him."

"That just sounds like a big trick," Mammoth Mutt narrowed her eyes. "I still say we should bowl over the little runt!"

"If we try to do that, Tripod will never forgive us." Hot Dog said.

"Sure... Ruin my fun..." Mammoth Mutt narrowed her eyes.

"Well, how would you feel if we did that to one of your friends?" Hot Dog retorted.

"Where is Tripod right now, buddy?" Bull Dog asked Krypto.

"He just left with Snooky," Krypto sighed. "I'm pretty sure he's really mad at me."

"Just give him some time, maybe he'll calm down." Paw Pooch said.

"I just didn't think having a puppy around would be so much trouble." Krypto sighed.

"Pups, that's just how it goes," Mammoth Mutt smirked. "Nobody's perfect, especially when a dog was very young."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Krypto replied. "I just hope it goes well when he comes back home from wherever he's going, though I'm nervous about him being alone with Snooky Wookums."

"Well, if Snooky Wookums really is Tripod's friend, then you have nothing to worry about," Brainy Barker assured Krypto. "But if he is using him, then we'll be there to stop him."

"You can't be serious! After what that furball's always done to us!" Mammoth Mutt glared. "Oh, you guys are just impossible!"

"Thank you for at least understanding, Brainy Barker." Krypto said with a soft sigh.

"You're welcome, Krypto." Brainy Barker smiled.

"Meanwhile on our end, Mechanikat hasn't attacked in a week." Bull Dog said.

"That's good to hear, but it's also a little suspicious and concerning." Krypto replied.

"Yes, it is," Brainy Barker nodded. "That's why I feel deep down that something big is about to happen from him... Something very crazy and near impossible to stop."

Unknown to them, Mechaniat's plan soon began as they would be attacked when they least expected it.

* * *

Snooky and Tripod were soon sitting in a spot, alone together.

"So what's this surprise?" Tripod asked Snooky.

"Oh, it's coming." Snooky replied nervously.

"Oh, I can't wait." Tripod smiled.

Snooky soon looked nervous again as he began to feel worse and worse about this plan of Mechanikat's.

"You know Snooky before you came I barely had any friends, I was so alone," Tripod said softly. "All because I only have three legs and incredible strength, but after I met you, I became more positive in wanting to make friends who would like me for me."

"Tripod, I-" Snooky started.

"I just feel so confident and happy to have found a friend like you." Tripod smiled, putting his front paw around Snooky.

Snooky groaned as he closed his eyes and kept his head low.

"...Are you okay?" Tripod asked, noticing that. "...If you have a stomach ache, you could munch on some grass. That's usually what I do."

"No, it's not that." Snooky sighed.

"Then what's wrong?" Tripod asked.

"I'll tell you later," Snooky told him. "Right now, uh, how's about you show me your strength? It's been a while since I've seen it in action."

"Yeah, that's true." Tripod nodded.

"Hmm... Let's see... There must be something to test your strength out a bit..." Snooky paused as he looked around while trying to distract the both of them.

"Hey! You two!" A familiar Rottweiler smirked as he and his two friends came over.

"How convenient they would be here." Snooky said honestly.

"Huh?" Tripod asked before turning around and he then rolled his eyes. "Aw, man! Where did you jerks come from?"

"We were just hanging out with our gang when we saw you." Buster smirked.

"Uh, did you say gang?" Snooky asked.

Tripod and Snooky soon saw a Border Collie joining the three dogs before seeing a familiar Dalmatian that only Tripod recognized.

"Hope ya don't mind a little extra company." Buster chuckled darkly.

"Uh, who is that?" Snooky wondered.

"My father." Tripod muttered.

"Wait, what?!" Snooky gasped.

"I always knew you were a freak, son." The Dalmatian smirked.

Snooky looked a bit hurt and angry for Tripod.

"How'd you even find me? You abandoned me and I could've died if I hadn't gotten out in time." Tripod replied firmly, feeling hurt, but tried to ignore the pain.

"I helped out my new buddy Toran here," Buster replied with a cocky smirk. "And frankly, it's for the best. Maybe you were just a mistake and shouldn't exist... After all, you're far from the perfect puppy."

"You're wrong about Tripod! He might not have all four legs like every other puppy, but he's stronger than the ordinary puppy and dog and to me that's amazing and he now has a family that loves him, not to mention he has friends that like him for him and that makes him perfect in every way." Snooky told the big dogs.

"Aww... Isn't that nice?" Buster asked. "A puny little kitten is sticking up for his misfit friend."

"Tripod always did have a face only a mother could love," Toran smirked. "Why else would I give him that name?"

"I never did like my name, especially with other dogs making fun of it and it doesn't help my case." Tripod said to Snooky.

"Well, I like your name," Snooky defended. "It's unique, special, and amazing just like you."

"Thanks, Snooky." Tripod smiled.

"Anyway, time to take this freak of a pup down and get our chew toy." The bulldog smirked.

"Even with five of you it's still going to be easy for me to send you five flying," Tripod growled. "Even if one of you is my former father."

"Ooh... Them's fighting words, kid," Buster scoffed. "You remind me of an old friend of mine before he decided to turn his back on me."

Tripod just narrowed his eyes.

"Though unlike him, you aren't getting away that easy," Buster then said with a dark grin. "I'll make you wish you were never born."

"I know I wish that once I saw the mistake that was bred that earned him the only fitting name one could give him." Toran added in firm agreement.

Snooky looked disgusted and angry that Toran would think of his own pup as a mistake, just for being different, but he was mostly scared right now.

"Snooky, you wanted to see me use my strength in action and these five will be perfect for me to use my strength against." Tripod told his best friend.

"Alright." Snooky replied.

"So if you don't mind, could you go hide somewhere where you won't get hurt?" Tripod requested.

"I don't mind at all." Snooky said before running off.

"Dad, you have one last chance to redeem yourself." Tripod decided.

"I have _no_ son." Toran glowered, showing he wasn't going to even try to redeem himself.

"Alright then, I gave you a chance." Tripod glared as he soon began to fight the five big dogs and where the fight was going to last as long as the last fight Tripod had with three of the big dogs. And while he was fighting them, Mechanikat was making sure his evil plan was becoming a success.

* * *

Delilah groaned as she finished polishing one floor.

"How's it going?" Mechanikat asked, checking on her.

"Just fine," Delilah replied, trying to resist rolling her eyes. "I just finished the floor... How's your plan going against Superdog and those other mangy superhero mutts?"

"Oh, just perfect." Mechanikat smirked as he let the next part of his plan happen as the Dog Stars were attacked when they least expected it.

"So, I suppose you'll attack at dawn just before everyone else wakes up." Delilah replied.

"Oh, yes." Mechanikat smirked.

"Who says sidekicks can't have good ideas, Boss?" Delilah smirked back, proudly and innocently.

"Hmm... Indeed." Mechanikat smirked back.

"So when shall we teleport Snooky and that pup here?" Delilah asked.

"Hmm... I suppose some time after a little fun game between the two of them will be enough time to bring them over here, talk about more unexpected surprises." Mechanikat nodded hopefully and eagerly.

"Always a super genius." Delilah replied.

"Yes. Yes, I am." Mechanikat smirked.

"Shall we see how they're doing now?" Delilah smirked back.

"Very well..." Mechanikat said as he went to put on a camera as a blinking red light came on.

Snooky stood at a safe distance as Buster was sent flying against the fence right beside him before a blinking red light came from his light blue fur.

"Not bad for someone with only three legs..." Delilah taunted. "He must be super special~"

"Hmm... Indeed," Mechanikat smirked. "This makes my plan even more perfect with the strength that pup has already adding more with the same amount for each power Superdog and Supercat have only without the weakness to Kryptonite thanks to one of my newest inventions."

Tripod was seen sending each dog flying the same direction as Buster and where that was when Tripod got Snooky and got both of them out of there as the dogcatcher was coming.

"You okay?" Snooky asked Tripod.

"I'll be fine," Tripod replied as they ran off together. "Let's go."

The dogcatcher soon came out of his truck and approached Buster and the other dogs with a net and soon swooped in, catching them, and went to take them away to the nearest dog pound since they were strays and he soon drove off with his newest catches of the day.

"Those five going to be causing anyone any problems for a long time." Snooky smiled.

"You got that right." Tripod nodded.

The five dogs groaned as they were still pretty hurt and defeated.

"I almost feel sorry for them." Tripod then said.

"You do?" Snooky asked.

"Almost... But not a whole lot..." Tripod said before smirking.

The two then laughed together.

"So, what was the surprise you wanted to show me?" Tripod asked his kitten friend.

"Just a little bit longer..." Snooky replied, though he began to feel sick to his stomach. "Ooh..."

"You okay?" Tripod asked.

"I-I'm fine... L-Let's keep going..." Snooky said as he tried to ignore his stomach ache, knowing Mechanikat wouldn't let him get away it that easily. "I-It'll be a s-surprise to remember."

"While we wait, wanna see me do a trick?" Tripod smiled.

"Sure, what is it?" Snooky asked.

Tripod soon walked over to a trashcan and began to lift it up while on his back. "This is a trick I used to do on the farm called 'Lift' and I may be stronger than I was before, but not strong enough to lift up a tractor." he then explained.

"Maybe someday." Snooky humored him a little.

"Yeah, maybe," Tripod chuckled. "Boy, that'd be somethin'."

"And who knows? You might be even mightier than Superdog." Snooky said.

"Being stronger than my adoptive dad? Oh, boy, that would be something." Tripod smiled while lifting up the trashcan without dropping it.

Snooky smiled back before groaning as he held his stomach.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Tripod asked.

"I'll be fine and I'm sure that surprise is on its way." Snooky grinned bashfully.

"Sounds like someone's getting a little bit antsy." Delilah said.

"Superdog adopted that pup? This just gets better and better." Mechanikat smirked as he went over to the teleporter.

Snooky watched Tripod as he had a bad stomach ache as he began to feel guilty about working for Mechanikat and actually befriending Tripod that it was making the situation a lot worse than it already was. Isis was sitting in a tree, looking firmly down at Snooky as her eyes narrowed.

"And now... For the real icing on the cake... A pair of hostages just before the big dessert in the end for town... Not even the Justice League will be able to stop this." Mechanikat grinned as he was just about ready.

"Your plan is genius, Mechanikat." Delilah smirked.

"Oh, yes, I know." Mechanikat smirked back as he began to type in Snooky and Tripod's coordinates so then they would be teleported in.

"Ugh... What is wrong with me?" Snooky groaned. "My stomach is killing me."

"Perhaps it's the guilt you're feeling about being a very bad kitty and your new best friend not knowing about it." Isis advised as she leaned in.

"Oof... I think you're right..." Snooky groaned. "I hate it when others are right."

"It's not too late to do the right thing." Isis told him.

"Well, I hope so." Snooky said before walking over to Tripod.

"That's all I'm saying." Isis replied.

"Tripod-" Snooky began.

"I really hope this surprise of yours is worth it," Tripod said to him. "I don't wanna be rude, but I don't think I can wait much longer."

"Um, about that, you see-" Snooky started.

* * *

A beam of light from the teleporter soon shot down on Snooky and Tripod. Isis narrowed her eyes before she came down the tree and quickly made her way back over to Selina's apartment. Mechanikat grinned as he stood beside Delilah.

"Can I be done cleaning now?" Delilah rolled her eyes. "I swear I've been doing it for all of my nine lives!"

"Oh, very well. Besides, we'll be having a 'guest' here soon." Mechanikat smirked as he air quoted the word "guest".

"Finally." Delilah said.

Snooky and Tripod soon appeared in the ship.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hello, there..." Delilah grinned once she saw them.

"What just happened?" Tripod blinked.

Snooky groaned as he fell flat on his stomach, feeling a whole lot worse now.

"Hello, you must be Tripod." Mechanikat smirked.

"Yes, and you must be Mechanikat," Tripood growled. "I mean you're part robot and part cat so it's not that hard to figure out."

"You're very perceptive," Mechanikat smirked. "That's good."

"Let us go, Mechanikat!" Tripod glared. "You're just digging yourself into deep trouble!"

"Oh, and why would I do that?" Mechanikat smirked as he walked over to Snooky.

"Because if you don't you'll be in big trouble!" Tripod told him. "And stay away from Snooky!"

"Why would I wanna do that?" Mechanikat smirked.

"He's my friend!" Tripod glared.

"Or so you think." Mechanikat then mocked.

"What are you saying?" Tripod asked before looking at Snooky. "Snooky, you're my best friend."

Snooky continued to look guilty while trying to look at Tripod.

"Snooky?" Tripod asked softly.

"Aww... Did the puppy actually think that Snooky was his friend?" Delilah smirked.

Snooky turned away from Tripod, unable to face him now.

"That's a good laugh," Delilah chuckled. "I'm afraid Snooky was just using you."

"No... It can't be true!" Tripod cried out.

"Oh, but it is and the Dog Star Patrol is going to be doomed~" Delilah teased.

Tripod began to look like he was going to cry.

'Oh, this plan is just perfect.' Delilah thought to herself.

"Tripod, I'm so sorry." Snooky whispered.

Tripod just turned away from all of them as he felt heartbroken and disappointed.

"Part 1 is complete." Mechanikat grinned proudly.

"Part 2 will come soon." Delilah added with a smirk.

Snooky frowned as he felt horrible for what he had done.

* * *

Meanwhile, it was a quiet time in Riverdale so far for everyone.

"You okay, Patch?" Atticus asked his dog as he looked out the window.

"Yes and no actually..." Patch said softly. "I guess I'm just thinking about some things..."

"Really? Like what?" Atticus asked.

"Well, like Tripod being alone with Snooky," Patch said softly. "I can tell there is good in him, but he works for Mechanikat."

"Yeah, I guess that's a good point," Atticus replied. "Did you spy on him?"

"I couldn't do that," Patch shook his head. "Tripod would never forgive me."

"I wish I could help," Atticus replied. "The Dog Stars could probably keep an eye on this Snooky for you though."

"Of course, why didn't I think of that?" Patch smiled. "Also one more thing: why hasn't any of the Justice League handled different situations that Krypto's handled? Like that time with those three Kryptonian dogs."

"I have _no_ idea..." Atticus rolled his eyes. "I swear, sometimes it feels like me and the others in The Toon Force are more mature than the adult heroes."

"Ironic considering you guys are teenagers and they're the adults," Patch commented. "Even the Teen Titans have more dignity than that."

"Yeah, I remember," Atticus nodded. "Except for maybe Damien... He thinks he's so mature, but he's just an irritable little thing. Cherry says he's the little brother she never wanted."

"Wow." Patch said.

"Yeah." Atticus nodded as he remembered his friend saying such a thing.

"Anyway, I hope everything's okay." Patch said.

"Well, I'd check in with the others as soon as possible," Atticus replied. "I gotta study my brains out for a big test in school."

"If school's still open by tomorrow that is." Patch whispered to himself.

Atticus began to get to studying for the big test. Patch watched his owner study but couldn't help but continue thinking back on Snooky.

* * *

**_Meanwhile with Max and the rest of the Superdog Fan Club members as they went to the Whitney backyard..._ **

"Well, this should be an interesting meeting." Zoe commented.

"Yeah, I hope it's a lot of fun at least," Rose replied. "Especially since I'm hungry. Can't we make snack time be a bit earlier?"

"We'll see, Rose, we'll see," Max said on the way. "Now, this should be the right place, I'm picking up a familiar scent."

"Me too, but also a lot of other scents," Zack said. "Two of them belong to Patch and Snooky."

"They must have been here earlier." Jack said.

They soon came into the yard, though Tripod was nowhere to be found.

"Hmm... He's not here..." Rose noticed. "Maybe we came at a bad time."

"What are you pups doing here?" Krypto asked as he come out of his doghouse.

"Oh, hello, we're friends of Tripod; we were wondering if he was home." Max said to Krypto.

Krypto sighed a bit. "I'm afraid not."

"Oh, where is he?" Esmeralda asked.

"He's out with his best friend-" Krypto started.

"I knew I smelled Snooky's scent." Jack smiled.

"Maybe we can catch up with them if we follow their scents." Max added.

Krypto began to look nervous for them.

"Come on, we find Snooky, we find Tripod," Max told the others. "They're probably waiting for us right now, I bet."

"You all have met Snooky?" Krypto asked the puppy group.

"Yeah, he was at Tripod's first fan club meeting." Jack smiled.

"That's... That's interesting..." Krypto replied.

"It felt weird about having a kitten around at first, but he's actually pretty cool." Esmeralda smiled.

"He's so nice and kind." Rose added.

"And it's thanks to him that the Superdog Fan Club and Supercat Fan Club merged into one club." Max said.

"Well, I didn't expect that either..." Krypto said as he now began to feel guilty himself.

"It's really amazing," Esmeralda beamed. "It'd be so cool if Superdog and Supercat could see it too."

"Oh, uh, I'm sure that'd be a big surprise for them." Krypto smiled nervously and warily.

"Anyway, we're off to find Tripod and Snooky." Max smiled.

"Yep." Rose nodded.

"Uh..." Krypto blinked, not sure what to say or do to stop them.

"Thanks, Mr. Krypto!" The pups said as they decided to leave and continued onwards into finding their missing friends.

"Ugh! The things I do to try and spend some time with Tripod so then I have something to do." A male voice complained. The voice was shown to be Ignatious as he was making his way to where the pups were coming from.

"Did you guys hear that?" Esmeralda asked the others.

"We better follow it, but be careful." Max warned.

The other pups nodded and they soon went to follow the voice to see what was going on that they didn't know about and where they soon saw Ignatius making his way to the Whitney house.

"The next time I want to see Tripod I would have just pulled the fire alarm, getting Superdog to take me to where he lives." The iguana complained while still walking.

Krypto sat in his doghouse with a lot on his mind right now... First Tripod and Snooky run away and now these pups were going to go and find them. What could possibly be next?

"Oh, Tripod? Are you home?~" Ignatius asked as he walked into the backyard.

"This just isn't my day." Krypto sighed.

"You're not Tripod." Ignatius said as he found the white Lab in the yard instead.

"Oh, thanks, I didn't even notice." Krypto rolled his eyes slightly.

"Have you seen Tripod? I thought this was where he lives." Ignatius said to the white Lab.

"He went off with Snooky a while ago." Krypto said.

"Do you know where they're going?" Ignatius then asked.

"They went down the street somewhere back there," Krypto shrugged as he pointed to the right. "Man, this being a father figure stuff is tough."

"Well, who said being a father would be easy?" Ignatius asked before making his way to where Tripod and Snooky. "Anyway, I'm off."

"...You wouldn't mind a little company, would you?" Krypto asked.

"You sure?" Ignatius replied.

"Maybe I should," Krypto shrugged. "We could probably, uh, help each other out."

"Eh, alright. Just get suited up, Krypto." Ignatius told the white Lab.

"All right, you go out there and I'll be along." Krypto said.

Ignatius nodded.

"All right, Tripod, I hope you aren't in trouble, but either way... I'm coming." Krypto sighed to himself before he began to rapidly chase his tail and he soon transformed right into Superdog.

Unknown to them, the Superdog Fan Club members had seen and heard everything.

* * *

"Did not see that coming." Zack said.

"Well, come on; let's go and find Tripod and Snooky." Zoe said.

"The scent's getting stronger... I think I know where I'm going." Max told the others as he led the way while sniffing the ground for Tripod and Snooky.

The pups went down the same path that Ignatius and Superdog were going and where they stopped at where Tripod and Snooky were last together.

"Huh, that's weird; their scents lead right here." Max said.

"What? But that's impossible." Jack said.

"First, it lead us to an alleyway and then to this spot." Zack said.

"What are you puppies doing here?" Ignatius asked as he and Superdog had arrived right behind them.

"We're looking for our friends, Tripod and Snooky." Zoe said.

"We saw them before and now they're just gone." Max frowned.

"We're getting worried." Esmeralda added.

"Well, that is a bit of a problem," Superdog nodded. "But don't worry, we're going to help you kids find them."

"Hmm... If only we knew how they were here and now they're gone." Esmeralda said.

"Well, maybe Mechanikat kidnapped them." Ignatius shrugged.

"Who?" Zack asked.

"You never heard of Mechanikat?" Ignatius asked.

"Hmm... Doesn't ring a bell." Zack shrugged.

"That name doesn't sound so familiar, sir." Zoe added.

"Well, I suppose I ought to tell you," Ignatius shrugged. "But Mechnikat is a very dangerous villain... He's an evil cat robot who could hurt your friends who are in trouble."

"What?! The pups gasped.

"Okay, we have to go and alert the Supercat Fan Club and tell them that Tripod and Snooky are in trouble!" Max told the others.

"Agreed." Rose nodded.

They soon dashed off to the Supercat Fan Club as quickly as possible while the humans were blissfully unaware of what was going on around them.

* * *

The kittens were soon at their usual meeting place which was a bit like the Superdog Fan Club, but of course, dedicated to Streaky and not Krypto.

"Puff?" Squeaky took roll call.

"Here!" A white kitten answered.

"Ramone?"

"Here!" A brown kitten answered.

"Nikki?"

"Present." A Siamese kitten smiled.

"Well, it looks like we're all here," Squeaky said to his fellow kittens. "All right, this meeting of the Supercat Fan Club has now come to order."

"Great." Ramone smiled.

"Alright, so what kind of Supercat news do we have?" Nikki asked.

Squeaky was about to answer until there was a knocking heard at the front door.

"Who could that be?" Puff wondered.

"I dunno..." Squeaky shrugged before he soon got the door opened and he gasped. "The Superdog Fan Club!"

"Supercat Fan Club, we have a situation! Tripod and Snooky are in trouble!" Max told Squeaky and the rest of the Supercat Fan Club members.

"What kind of trouble?" Puff asked.

"They're gone!" The pups cried out.

"Gone?" Nikki asked.

"Whatya mean gone?" Ramone asked.

"Something bad happened and they're gone!" Zoe cried out. "It's terrible!"

"Don't worry, we'll help you find them and rescue them." Squeaky smiled.

"Great." Zack smiled back.

"Puppy and Kitty team-up... What will they think of next?" Puff remarked.

"I dunno, but it'll be the best that we can work with," Nikki replied. "For the good of dogs and cats everywhere."

"Especially Snooky and Tripod." Max proclaimed bravely.

"So, who are we rescuing them from?" Nikki asked.

"Well, we don't really know who might have taken them, but Ignatius had a guess that Mechanikat kidnapped them." Rose said.

"Mechanikat?" Nikki asked. "I have heard that name."

"Yeah, he really sounds like bad news," Squeaky added. "We'll have to do something... Even if we were just little kitties and puppies."

"But the question is where is Mechanikat?" Max asked.

"We should have asked Ignatious and Superdog where Mechanikat is." Jack said.

"Where are they now then?" Squeaky asked.

"Waiting for us a little bit up the street." Zack replied.

"All right then," Squeaky said before narrowing her eyes. "Let's go then."

Both clubs soon began to make their way to Superdog and Ignatius.

"I just don't understand why Mechanikat would kidnap them." Ignatius said.

"Why else? Just to be mean and to have leverage," Superdog replied. "You kids know what that means?"

"Uh... I don't think so..." Max shrugged.

"That just pretty much means he's going to take something you really care about and use it to get what he wants just to be mean because he's a villain," Superdog explained. "But we're going to get Snooky and Tripod back."

"That's so awesome." Max beamed.

"And very nice of you." Rose smiled fondly.

"And I'll make sure he'll be back safely to his father." Superdog said.

"So anyway, how are we going to rescue him?" Ramone asked.

"Well, it looks like the Dog Star Patrol is going to have some temporary new recruits." Superdog said.

"And what does that mean?" Jack asked.

"You guys are going to be little helpers," Superdog said to them. "That is, if I can trust you to keep this just to yourselves."

"We promise." The Superdog and Supercat Fan Club members smiled.

"That's nice and all, but how can they help? They don't have powers." Ignatius told Superdog.

"We can keep them safe with us at headquarters until further notice," Superdog suggested. "I'd hate to send them all home only to worry, besides, they're kids, they'd just ask to help out anyway."

"It's true." Squeaky said.

"Alright." Ignatius shrugged.

* * *

**_Eventually..._ **

"Superdog, are you mad?!" Mammoth Mutt yelped.

"Look, it's only temporary," Superdog replied as the young pups and kittens were behind him. "Besides, this way they'll be safe if Mechanikat tries to take them too."

"Very well." Brainy Barker said.

"What?!" Mammoth Mutt yelped.

"But my question is why would Mechanikat kidnap Snooky?" Hot Dog asked. "I mean Tripod because he's just a puppy, but Snooky? He works for the guy, why would he kidnap him?"

"What did you say?" Max asked.

"I think you heard me, kid." Hot Dog replied.

"Snooky works with Mechanikat?" Max asked. "That can't be right."

"Oh, but it is..." Isis said as she suddenly appeared.

"How did you get in here? Who let her in? She might not be evil anymore, but she still doesn't have clearance being here." Bull Dog said.

"I have my ways," Isis smirked. "Plus I was following in case something would come up."

Bull Dog snarled and rolled his eyes.

"I'm afraid Bull Dog is right though, Isis," Brainy Barker said to the adult female cat. "You don't really have much of a business in being here."

"I apologize, but I just wanted to make sure you were safe and to assure you that I am on your side and not on Mechnikat's," Isis replied. "Especially with a big plan coming and who knows what it might do to Metropolis, Riverdale, and Gotham City now that he has Tripod and Snooky for leverage?"

"But again, why would he kidnap Snooky?" Hot Dog asked.

"Well, whatever he's planning, we'll stop him in his tracks." Superdog said.

"We'll worry about what he wants with Snooky Wookums later, right now, we'll have to figure out his plan and stop him," Brainy Barker replied. "I'm hoping to track it down with my special abilities, but I seem to be having trouble in identifying the trouble."

"Is that normal?" Squeaky asked.

"No, this is actually the first time it's happened." Brainy Barker said.

"Then are we doomed?" Nikki asked.

"Now, I didn't say that-" Brainy Barker said.

The pups and kittens soon began to panic and run around like it was the end of the world.

"Calm down!" Isis told the younger animals. "You can all get through this. I know you can."

"Yeah, besides, Mechanikat's plans always fail in the end." Paw Pooch smiled.

"It's true, eh?" Tusky Husky nodded.

"All right, you can stay, but it's very important that you don't tell anyone what you saw here." Brainy Barker told the young animals.

"We promise!" The members of the Supercat and Superdog Fan Club reassured.

"Very good," Brainy Barker nodded. "I just hope you can live up to your promise and that we can stop Mechanikat like we always do."

"We will." The members of the Supercat and Superdog Fan Club smiled.

"I just hope your parents don't start to worry about where you are." Mammoth Mutt said to the young puppies and kittens.

"Oh, other than Max the rest of us are strays, we don't have parents or humans look after us." Jack said, referring to himself, Zack, Zoe, Rose, and Esmeralda.

"Really? ...Crazy coincidence..." Mammoth Mutt blinked.

"It's the same for us too, though Squeaky has a family." Nikki spoke up, referring to herself and the other members in the Supercat Fan Club.

"I know how you feel, dear," Isis replied, lightly patting Nikki on the head with a paw. "I don't recall having much of a family until Catwoman found me and took me in and claimed me as her favorite cat."

"So when does Operation: Save Tripod happen?" Rose asked.

"Have you kids had dinner yet?" Superdog asked.

The puppies and kittens shook their heads.

"All right," Superdog before looking over. "Hot Dog, make a nice, filling dinner and we'll try to think of a plan from there. This ends now before Mechanikat's big plan can start." he then commanded.

"I agree." Brainy Barker approved of Krypto's decision.

"One delicious dinner coming up." Hot Dog said before going to the kitchen to start making dinner.

"Mm... What's he going to cook?" Max asked.

"We'll just have to wait and see," Superdog smiled. "Hope you guys brought some nice appetites."

"I certainly did." Squeaky smiled bashfully.

* * *

Patch soon came in as Thunder Mutt and he began to look around.

"Thunder Mutt, glad you could make it," Brainy Barker said to him. "We're about to eat and try to think of a plan to save our town and maybe even the whole world with the rate that Mechanikat might be going."

"Not only that, but also to rescue Tripod and Snooky." Max said.

"Yes, but let's try not to worry too much over it," Brainy Barker advised. "I don't want you young ones to feel sick or scared."

"Yeah, that's never good." Thunder Mutt said.

"The food won't take very long." Hot Dog said from the kitchen.

"I sure hope so," Max said with a low groan. "I'm hungry, you guys, I really am."

"Heh... That almost makes me think of Rolly." Thunder Mutt commented to himself.

Superdog sharply sighed as he looked very concerned and worried.

"It'll be all right," Mammoth Mutt reassured. "We'll save the kids with no problem."

"I just hope Tripod will talk to me again..." Superdog groaned a bit to himself.

"While we're waiting for the food to be prepared, how's about a tour, kids?" Bull Dog asked the puppies and kittens.

"Really?" Max asked.

"Ya mean it?" Squeaky added.

"Sure, as long as you don't tell anyone on the outside about this." Bull Dog chuckled as he decided to lead the way to keep the puppies and kittens entertained.

"I guess I better get going then." Isis suggested for herself.

"That depends, did you tell Cherry where you were going?" Thunder Mutt asked.

"Kinda." Isis said.

"Kinda?" Thunder Mutt glanced at her.

"I told her, but I don't know if she heard me or not," Isis replied. "She tends to have those headphone things on her head whenever she does homework."

"Then you better go home." Thunder Mutt told her.

"Fine, but I still wanna help." Isis said.

"I'd go home for a little bit, alright?" Thunder Mutt suggested. "Cherry and Catwoman might be missing you right now."

Isis nodded as she soon took off.

"Nice job getting rid of the cat," Hot Dog said as he peeked his head out of the kitchen. "Nice bluff, kid."

"It wasn't a bluff, I do think Isis can help out, especially due to recent events," Thunder Mutt defended. "Just give some cats a chance, Hot Dog, especially when our days could be numbered by one wrong decision."

"Alright. Alright." Hot Dog shrugged before he went back in the kitchen.

Thunder Mutt just sighed and shook his head.

* * *

Cherry was shown to be in her bedroom with her headphones on as she appeared to be doing some homework before she flinched. Isis was at the window and was scratching against the glass. Cherry looked over as she saw that, lowering her headphones to around her neck and she soon opened up the window to let in her aunt's cat.

"There's a very big trouble going on," Isis told Cherry. "Mechanikat's plotting something very big and dangerous that could threaten everyone in town and maybe even the whole world and I'd like to help the Dog Stars."

Cherry slowly blinked before shrugging. "After some tuna for dinner."

"Um, okay then," Isis said. "Wow. That was a little easier than I thought."

"We deal with things like this all the time," Cherry said. " You know the part of someone evil with an evil plan."

"You're very wise, Cherry," Isis replied. "I'm glad you realize that."

"I do what I can, yes," Cherry nodded. "I may not be as intelligent as Bruce or Dick, but I'm strong and mighty."

"And I respect that," Isis smiled. "Especially with Selina taking good care of you recently."

"Yes, she really has," Cherry said softly as she put her hands in her pockets. "Now then, let's get you a nice filling dinner and then you can go back and help save the world before some villain claims it as their own. As long as Lady Gothika is around under the guidance of Batman and Catwoman, little help, even from a teenager or a housecat, will not go unnoticed."

"You got that right." Isis said.

The two of them soon went to get Isis something to eat. Cherry took out some string cheese from the fridge and popped it into her mouth to hold onto it before she would give Isis some fish. Isis then scampered over to her food bowl as her tail twitched back and forth.

"Isis helping the Dog Star Patrol... And here I thought I'd seen it all." Cherry said as she was getting the tuna ready for her aunt's cat.

"Oh, tuna, how I love thee." Isis smiled to herself as she waited.

"Just be patient, it'll be ready soon." Cherry said.

"So, how's school going?" Isis asked.

"Oh... Just the usual," Cherry rolled her eyes. "Cassandra, Cheryl, and Alexandra are jealous of how awesome my friends and I are."

"It's true, you and your friends are awesome." Isis supported.

"Atticus and Thor are doing football, Mo's doing something for the school, probably a vegetarian cafeteria menu," Cherry listed with a shrug. "Lionel's just trying to find himself... I'm doing fine though, it's just that bullies feel more annoying than threatening these days."

"Good to know." Isis said.

"And that's just about it for this week," Cherry said as she got Isis her food in her food bowl. "Eat up."

Isis beamed and soon began to eat up. Cherry soon got herself some leftover fried chicken and sat at the table next to Isis as they ate together until Isis would get going back to the Dog Stars.

It was a very nice moment between the two of them.

"So you think I should round up the Toon Force to help you guys out?" Cherry asked with a small smirk. "It sounds like with the rate these villains are going, I might miss school tomorrow."

"If you guys think you can help, I'm sure that would be a good idea." Isis replied.

"Yep, besides, I highly doubt this plan will be able to stop the Toon Force." Cherry smirked.

"We'll have to see." Isis said.

The two continued to eat up and once they were done, they split up.

"Lock the door behind you and make sure you go to bed on time after your homework," Isis said before leaping out the window and landed onto the nearest tree outside. "I'll keep you posted."

"See ya, Isis." Cherry said as she came to close the window.

Isis nodded as she kept going off back to the Dog Stars, memorizing the way over.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Meanwhile in the Dog Stars HQ..._ **

"Food's done!" Hot Dog called out before hearing a stampede of puppies and kittens coming. "Uh-oh..."

The puppies and kittens laughed as they nearly trampled over him to get some food.

"Ugh... I hope ya like it..." Hot Dog groaned. "Luckily I still had some leftover macaroni and cheese."

The puppies and kittens began to enjoy the food that Hot Dog had served.

"Kids." Hot Dog sighed.

Thunder Mutt chuckled a bit.

"I think I need to rest," Brainy Barker said to the others as she held her head in her paws. "I think I'm working too hard."

"I could go for some rest myself." Hot Dog said.

"I should have something in mind hopefully by tomorrow, everybody." Brainy Barker told them.

"Try to take it easy and get some rest," Bull Dog advised. "You've had a long day."

"I really feel like I have," Brainy Barker nodded. "Thank you for understanding."

"We all could use some rest." Mammoth Mutt said.

"Yep." Paw Pooch said.

"Hmm..." Superdog paused as he glanced out the window. "It IS pretty late... I suppose we could all get some dinner and get an early rest for the night."

"Right." The rest of the Dog Stars nodded in agreement.

They soon came to join the puppies and kittens to have some dinner together and they would need to get as much rest as they could get. Once they all had dinner, they took Max and Squeaky back home while the other puppies and kittens stayed with The Dog Stars. 

"Tripod, I'm sorry we had our fight and I got you in trouble with Snooky," Superdog sighed to himself as he stared out the window. "I just wish you could be here right now to know how really sorry I am."

* * *

Meanwhile in Mechanikat's ship Tripod looked miserable as Snooky was close by, but he wasn't looking at him.

"I guess I can't trust anyone anymore," Tripod sulked. "This is not at all what I imagined when I was rescued from that fire... Now I wish I wasn't even saved in the first place."

"Aw, Tripod, don't say things like that..." Snooky said softly.

"So Dad was right about you." Tripod frowned.

"Yes, I do work for Mechanikat, but Tripod, you have to know when we were playing together and spending time together, I really did have fun together with you." Snooky told him softly.

"Did you now?" Tripod asked, firm, though still soft because now he just felt depressed.

"I did, really," Snooky nodded. "I've never had fun like that in my whole life and I promise that that's actually true this time and I'm not lying now."

"Then what about your family?" Tripod asked. "Was your life before we met a lie too?" 

"Yes, but please listen to what I have to tell you." Snooky said.

"Alright fine." Tripod said softly.

Snooky soon took a deep breath and told Tripod everything he could, even if it was a bit hard to do, it was a bit better than lying to his new friend's face, especially since they had really become friends despite the kitten being hired to befriend the Dalmatian.

"So your parents paid more attention to your brother and gave him praises while treating you like you were nothing?" Tripod asked. "And would at times told you to be more like your brother?"

"Yeah, it kept getting on my nerves so much that I couldn't take it anymore and stole his toy." Snooky said.

"Did you get in trouble for it?" Tripod asked.

"Not right away," Snooky replied. "I hid it away so I could keep playing with it by myself without anyone knowing. You can probably guess what happened after that."

"You got caught?" Tripod guessed.

"They found me playing with it in the middle of the night," Snooky nodded. "I got in so much trouble and they made it worse by saying my brother would never steal and I should be very ashamed of myself for being so selfish and bratty."

"Well, that's just unfair it's your parents own fault for stealing from him not your own," Tripod said. "They wanted you to be just like your brother and treated you like nothing."

"Exactly!" Snooky replied. "But you know all my life I've never had a best friend before."

"I never have either," Tripod said softly. "I'm starting to think the friends I once had like Mooch in the past weren't my real friends."

"Was he really that bad?" Snooky asked.

"After spending time with the Superdog Fan Club members, I think I'm starting to see that Mooch wasn't exactly my friend..." Tripod said. "Like making me be a distraction if we saw a butcher or a baker and he could swoop in and get the food for us both to share, though he said he deserved more cuz it was his idea."

Snooky winced a bit from that.

"Not to mention half the time, he'd run away and I'd get in the most trouble..." Tripod then added.

"Rough." Snooky winced.

"But there was one that truly did love me before she died," Tripod said softly. "My mom."

"Your mother?" Snooky asked.

Tripod nodded softly as he looked out to the distance. "Only she really understood me," he then said. "I'd give anything to see her again... The voice of an angel... Especially in the lullaby she made up for me... I miss her every time a new day passes."

"D-Do you ever sing it whenever you miss her or whenever you have trouble sleeping?" Snooky asked softly.

"Y-Yeah." Tripod nodded.

"Why don't you sing it for me?" Snooky asked.

"That's okay, I know I don't have the best singing voice out there." Tripod replied.

"Oh, come along now... Just this once?" Snooky asked.

"...Well, all right," Tripod said softly as he took a deep breath and tried to imagine what it would be like if his mother was there singing it to him as he sang the song to help make them both feel better. "Hush-a-bye, little one, Close your eyes, little one, Dream time is near, you needn't fear, And when you wake, I will be here~," he then sang softly as best as he could. "Rest your head, little one, Dream sweet dreams, little one, The stars say 'Good night', I say 'Sleep tight', And when you wake, I will be here~"

Snooky smiled as that song seemed so peaceful. Tripod smiled back softly as he just pretended his mother was still singing to him even if she wasn't there anymore.

"Thank you." Snooky said softly from the song.

"You're welcome." Tripod nodded.

Tripod and Snooky both began to feel tired as they both yawned. The two then decided to get as much sleep as they could get, as did everyone else close around town.

"Night, Snooky." Tripod whispered.

"Good night, Tripod." Snooky nodded as they both drifted off to sleep.

Everyone began to have pleasant dreams. Well, almost everyone as Snooky began to have a very special and important dream.

* * *

_It was like another day for the Superdog Fan Club as everybody was slowly coming along. Max did what he could to tidy up before the other members would show up. Luckily, this dream started out well for the most part._

_"Everything is perfect." Max smiled._

_Snooky soon came into the clubhouse._

_"Oh... Hey, Snooky," Max greeted the light blue kitten. "You're a bit earlier than everyone else."_

_"I guess I couldn't wait." Snooky said._

_"We just have to wait for everyone else to arrive and we can get the meeting started." Max smiled._

_"Nothing will ruin it." Snooky reassured in excitement._

_Each member of the club soon began to make their way inside one-by-one._

_"I think everyone's here." Snooky smiled._

_"Very well then," Max nodded. "Go take your seat, I'll be right with you guys in a sec."_

_Snooky nodded back and soon went to go back to the others._

_"Remember the choices you made with me... You're loyal to me... Remember..." Mechanikat's voice said to Snooky, haunting his dream a bit._

_"Mechanikat?" Snooky blinked._

_"Did you say something?" Rose asked._

_"I can't wait for the meeting to start." Snooky covered up._

_Rose shrugged as she bonded with the others to pass the time._

_"This can't be happening." Snooky groaned, trying not to panic, but he couldn't help it._

_"Snooky, you better get the information that you collected to me and announce the secret Tripod told you." Mechanikat's voixe said._

_"R-R-Right..." Snooky gulped. "But... I don't think I wanna do this anymore."_

_"What?!" Mechanikat's voice snapped. "We had a deal from when we first met... You must serve me... You sealed your fate the moment you and I first met... You're not here to make friends, especially with annoying fans of Supercat and Superdog... Your true potential is on the dark side."_

_"Snooky, is everything okay?" Esmeralda asked._

_"Your friends are waiting..." Mechanikat's voice mocked._

_"I'll be okay..." Snooky shivered. "I'm just... Thinking about a lot of stuff today."_

_"Oh, okay." Jack smiled._

_"We were just concerned." Zack said._

_"You know I'm right, Snooky, you can't hide forever." Mechanikat's voice taunted before laughing._

_Snooky shook nervously as the dark side tried to corrupt him like how it had before he had met Tripod and the others who had become his friends._

_"Now come to me and tell me Tripod's secret." Mechanikat's voice smirked._

_"Snooky?" Tripod asked out of concern._

_"I've always wanted to be super... Like Superdog and Supercat... And the evil way was the path I chose after I ran away from home before I met Mechanikat..." Snooky said to himself. "I don't know what to do."_

_" **FOLLOW THROUGH OR SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES!** " Mechanikat snarled._

_Snooky winces as the dark side started take a over a bit. He then began to make his way out of the clubhouse._

_"Snooky, what are you doing?" Max asked._

_"I'm going to tell Superdog's secret to the most evil one!" Snooky said before taking off running._

_"What?!" The pups gasped and yelped._

_"Where is **he** going?" Esmeralda asked._

_"Where do you think?" Max replied. "Come on! After him!"_

_"Wait! I'm coming too!" Jack called out as he ran with the other pups as they ran across town to chase after Snooky._

_"Superdog Fan Club, get out of my way~" Snooky began to sing as he glared back towards the group behind him. "Everybody needs to know the truth, And they'll hear it from me~"_

_"Stop! Snooky Wookums, this is not the way, you know you're better than this hostility~" The Superdog Fan Club sang back as they chased after him._

_Snooky soon made some stuff fall to try and keep them from continuing to follow him, causing them to to stumble around. "You don't even know me at all, Don't understand the meaning of my fall, What my family would think if I ever fail at anything~" The light blue kitten sang as he avoided them. "My skeleton's made of evil bones, that means I'll never break, No matter what be the cost of the path I take, Whatever I have to do to win in the end~"_

_"Stop! This is not the answer~," The Superdog Fan Club sang, coming to stop him at all ends as he kept running through the streets to get to Mechanikat. "Wait! And it's plainly seen, Listen! You can redeem yourself, But by helping others, not by being mean~"_

_Snooky began to back up away from them before running somewhere else._

_"We know you want friends who admire you, You want to be the star with all the power too, But there's a better way, there's a better wa-a-ay~," The Superdog Fan Club sang and smiled hopefully as they followed him. "There's so much more still left to, Learn about yourself, See the light that shines in you, We know you can be somebody else, You can stop right now, And try another start~"_

_Snooky was soon shown two paths to the dark side of evil and to the good side of kindness and friendship._

_"You'll finally free yourself from the dark~," The Superdog Fan Club sang, smiling hopefully. "And see the light, And see the light of your heart~"_

_Snooky was about to run to the left, but he had luckily stopped himself as his dark side tried to get him to move to the path of evil, but instead he went to the path of that led to the good side of kindness and friendship. Luckily for him, over there was the clubhouse._

_"I can have friends... I can be happy... I can play like a kid..." Snooky smiled hopefully. "It'll be a great life." He was soon group hugged together with the Superdog Fan Club members with a smile._

* * *

And where outside, Snooky smiled as he was enjoying his dream.

"Now for a quick rest and then the plan will be enacted," Mechanikat smirked. "Not even the humans will be spared in my global conquest... Lex Luthor would live in envy of me if he could see me." The evil robot cat soon began to get some sleep for tomorrow would be perfect for his plan.

* * *

All over town, everyone was fast asleep, even to those who knew about the plan and were worried. No one was more worried though than maybe Krypto, especially since he and Tripod got into a bad fight right before the young Dalmatian was taken and this looked very grim and bad for him, though no one in the Whitney family properly understood, except for Kevin, but they all knew that he was upset about Tripod being gone and they were too, especially Melanie. And soon, when the next day came Mechanikat's own alarm clock went off, waking him up.

"Well, buddy, this is it... The big day..." Mechanikat then smirked at himself.

The sun wasn't even up yet, but it would be soon as Mechanikat began to tend to his plans while everyone all over town was still asleep, unaware of what was going to happen next. Delilah, Snooky, and Tripod were seen sleeping until Mechanikat woke them up so then they could be awake when his plan would unfold.

"Good morning..." Mechanikat greeted.

"Ugh... What do you want now?" Tripod groaned.

"Oh, man, this is not." Snooky gulped to himself, feeling nervous.

"Oh, yes, this is it, Snooky," Mechanikat smirked. "The time to attack the Dog Stars is now." 

"About time." Delilah said.

"You'll never win." Tripod glared.

"You will be silent," Mechanikat glared back. "You may be strong for a young Dalmatian, but you're not strong enough to take me down."

"This will definitely be delicious on the way to victory~" Delilah grinned.

"So, he's just being used as leverage against Superdog?" Snooky asked.

"No, Snooky; I'm planning on having him part of the plan, that's why one of the machines is for attacking and making cat copies of the Dog Stars while the other gives that pup Kryptonian powers only without the weakness to Kryptonite and can allow him to change his age whenever he wants," Mechanikat whispered to Snooky. "Now just stay still and watch the plan continue."

Snooky gulped before doing as he said as he sat still.

* * *

Everyone was still asleep all throughout town.

Krypto soon woke up in the Whitney house and looked around before he went out into the backyard. "I know it's early, but I should check on the others..." he said to himself before he soon chased his tail, turning back into Superdog and he soon flew off, trying not to wake anybody up yet.

"We should be getting some readings any minute now and then I can make my own Cat Star Patrol." Mechanikat chuckled darkly.

"Oh, indeed." Delilah smirked.

"This plan of mine is perfect." Mechanikat smirked back.

Brainy Barker was shown to be sleeping in her room of the Dog Star Headquarters, though she had a hard time staying asleep as she gasped. "No! This is the horrible thing! I've got to tell the others!" she then said, rushing out of bed and going to warn the others while she still had the time.

* * *

Each Dog Star member was seen still asleep each one having a Superdog Fan Club member sleeping by their side. Jack was seen sleeping with Tusky Husky. Both smiled as they seemed to get along during their time together last night and so far this morning too.

"Wake up, everyone!" Brainy Barker announced throughout the building. "Wake up! This is not a drill! We are all in serious danger!"

"10 more minutes..." Jack groaned sleepily.

"It's too early for this, eh?" Tusky Husky added.

"I'm sorry, but you need to wake up now!" Brainy Barker told them as she used her special power to lift Tusky Husky and Jack out of bed as she took them with her to wake up the others.

"So I guess this really can't wait." Jack yawned.

"I'm sorry it's so early, but I think I've tracked down Mechanikat's energy readings and maybe even his plan." Brainy Barker told them.

"This sounds serious, eh?" Tusky Husky remarked.

"Indeed it is," Brainy Barker nodded. "Come along, come to the meeting room. Come on, get up, all of you. You too, little ones. This could be very vital for all of you to know."

"Alright. Alright." The puppies yawned.

"We're coming." The rest of the Dog Stars added.

Brainy Barker paced around as she looked very scared and worried.

"Brainy Barker?" Superdog called.

"In here, Superdog," Brainy Barker told him, letting him come inside. "The others are just waking up now."

"Well, it is rather early." Thunder Mutt said as he flew in with Max and Squeaky.

"I apologize, but I had to get you up and over here as soon as possible since I had the most horrible vision." Brainy Barker replied.

"What did you see?" Mammoth Mutt asked.

"Is it about Mechanikat's plan?" Hot Dog added.

"Yes," Brainy Barker nodded. "It seems that he's intending on using some cats to round up to make some sort of army... If I had to guess fully based on the visions I've had, it would be like a Cat Star Patrol."

"So he's copying us?" Mammoth Mutt glared. "That copycat!"

"Not just childish copying," Brainy Barker reassured. "He'll take us down with it and replace us and soon ascend to global conquest and maybe even getting the humans hurt worse than foes like Lex Luthor and the Legion of Doom could even dream of accomplishing."

"So then what's Tripod got to do with this plan of his?" Thunder Mutt asked.

"Apparently he is going to use a machine to show Tripod a future where he would have powers like Superdog only without the weakness to Kryptonite," Brainy Barker said. "Not only that, also to be able to change his age if he joins Mechanikat's side."

"That's just madness!" Thunder Mutt cried out.

"Believe me, I know," Brainy Barker nodded. "It's a tempting offer, especially for a kid like Tripod, though I just hope and pray that he doesn't resort to such extremes."

"What do we do to stop this then?" Bull Dog asked.

"The thing is, I don't know what to do, other than teamwork of course." Brainy Barker said softly.

"So that means we have to find a way to sneak in without getting caught." Superdog said.

"Yeah. Like if we were like Isis and Catwoman." Max suggested.

"May I be of assistance?" Isis asked from right behind them.

The group yelped and flinched since they weren't expecting that.

"Whoops." Isis smirked.

"Isis..." Superdog said to the cat. "I suppose now you can redeem yourself and doing something useful for the Dog Star Patrol after all."

"I thought so." Isis said.

"How did you get in here?" Zack asked her.

"I was able to get here by Superdog without him knowing." Isis told them.

"How'd you do that?" Esmeralda asked.

"I'm a cat, we can be pretty sneaky," Isis replied before smirking. "Especially me whenever I'd help Catwoman sneak into museums and Wayne Manor at times."

"Very well, Isis," Brainy Barker said to the adult female cat. "Can we trust you to do a job for us and to not betray us?"

"I most certainly will not," Isis reassured. "You should know that Catwoman made the same promise to The Justice League after she was able to hook up with Batman and they might even get married in the near future."

"Good to know." Rose said.

"So when do you think he'll strike?" Zoe asked.

"Probably very soon since all of the humans are still asleep," Isis replied. "So he might strike when the town is defenseless enough to take down without warning and it'll surely be a big and scary wake-up call for the whole tri-state area."

"Yep, and thinking like him, he'd most likely attack right away after getting a good reading." Thunder Mutt said.

"Yeah, that sounds like Mechanikat." Paw Pooch added.

"So, shall I get going then?" Isis asked as she yawned and stretched.

"If you don't mind, that might be imperative." Brainy Barker advised.

"What does that mean?" Squeaky asked.

"Very, very, very important." Superdog explained.

"Very well... Off I go." Isis nodded before she took off with her own speed as an agile and frisky cat, leaving the Dog Stars' headquarters right away and going to spy on Mechanikat for them.

"So how do you think she's getting there?" Rose asked.

"She'll think of something," Brainy Barker replied. "But if I had to guess, she's going to find a special way inside, that maybe not even Mechanikat knows about."

"Clever." Max said.

"So when do you think he'll get some reading?" Jack asked.

* * *

Mechanikat smirked as he had gotten the reading he needed before striking. Everyone was fast asleep, even the Toon Force before Lionel woke up first.

"WAH!" Lionel yelped before looking around. "Phew... That's the last time I eat leftover Chinese food before bed."

There was then a very loud bump and bang outside that nearly shook the whole town awake.

"Saaaay... What's goin' on here?" Lionel narrowed his eyes as he soon got out of bed and decided to do a little exploring, leaving a note for Cherry on her door as he went to investigate and he soon saw that something was going on that seemed not so normal for everyone.

* * *

Isis soon looked around as she dashed around and went to find Mechanikat's lair as a brand new day started and that meant that it was time for the plan. "Now if I were a lair for an evil part cat, part robot, where would I be?" she soon asked herself. She then saw where Mechanikat's lair which was in space and where she soon used one of the spareships the Dog Stars had and made her way over to a back entrance that Mechanikat didn't know and made sure he didn't see her. "All right, now what are you up to?" she asked firmly as she looked around the room as Mechanikat was putting on the final arrangements for his plan.

"Just about done..." Mechanikat said to himself.

"Purrfect~" Delilah smirked.

"Not if the Dog Stars have anything to say about that." Isis narrowed her eyes.

"I suppose you'll strike now?" Delilah asked.

"Yes, I suppose now would be a good time, and also a little persuasion to be thrown Tripod's way." Mechanikat chuckled darkly.

"Ooh... Excellent." Delilah smirked.

"Yes, it is excellent and perfect." Mechanikat smirked back.

Isis glared as she crept in further and further and looked around to see if she could stop this.

"Hmm... Some readings say that some people are waking up." Mechanikat said as he checked his readings.

"Looks like they're gonna be late for work and school today." Delilah snickered.

"Well, their day is going to get a lot worse," Mechanikat smirked. "Because once I have my Cat Star Patrol there will be no one to stop me, not even the Dog Star Patrol or Superdog, especially once my other invention helps our little guest join our side."

"Gotta love it when villains reveal their plans out loud like this." Isis snarked to herself.

"Go check on those brats and see if they're awake." Mechanikat soon commanded to Delilah.

"Yes, of course." Delilah groaned before she ran off.

"And while she's doing that, I shall strike the Dog Star Patrol," Mechanikat smirked as he pressed a button causing his weapon system to shoot at the Dog Star Patrol HQ. "That should catch their attention, then when they enter I'll have my machine make copies of them, except for Superdog; I'll have my special surprise waiting for him."

Isis looked wide-eyed and scared to death as she went to run out.

"And what do I have here?" Mechanikat grinned as he went to stop her. "A spy?"

"Try and catch me, I dare you." Isis glared as she scratched at him with her claws before she took off running outside of his lair.

"Katbots, stop her!" Mechanikat ordered through a microphone.

The Katbots soon made their way to Isis to stop her from leaving. Isis looked around and soon dodged, dipped, and ducked as much as she could against the Katbots.

"Don't let her get away so easily..." Mechanikat narrowed his eyes.

Isis kept running and even jumped up against the walls, making some Katbots run into each other and whacking her tail as a distraction.

Delilah was soon coming over to Snooky and Tripod as both were still trying to sleep. "Aw," she then smirked before shouting. "Get up, you two! It's time to wake up!"

Snooky and Tripod yelped as they suddenly woke up.

"Good morning..." Delilah grinned at them.

"Go away..." Tripod groaned as he turned away. "It's way too early for this."

"I'm sorry, but my job is to give you a wake up call, so you gotta get up now," Delilah replied. "You got a complaint, talk it up with Mechanikat."

"Ugh... I'm already his hostage, now I have to get a wake up call?" Tripod groaned.

"Yes, now the two of you, get up." Delilah said.

"We're up... We're up..." Snooky groaned as he yawned. "I don't think even the sun is awake."

"Shake those legs," Delilah told them. "Mechanikat would love to see you."

"I'd love to rip him up if I had the chance," Tripod narrowed his eyes. "Maybe I'll start with you, lady. Get a little practice in."

"Ooh, some fight in this puppy," Delilah smirked as she unlocked the cage Tripod was in. "Just come with me and to make certain of that I'll get a five second head start..."

Once Tripod was free, he saw Delilah run ahead before chasing after her with Snooky following.

"Wait up!" Snooky called out.

Delilah laughed as she ran down the hallway, making Snooky and Tripod chase her.

Isis kept on fighting the Katbots the best that she could, but one of them soon grabbed her so that she couldn't leave and she wasn't strong like the Dog Stars since she was a sneaking cat and not a superhero cat like Streaky.

"Ah, good our little spy has been apprehended," Mechanikat smirked evilly. "Now all we have to do is wait for the rest of my plan to continue without anything in the way."

"Let me go!" Isis hissed.

"I'm sorry, but you brought this out on yourself." Mechanikat sneered.

"They're coming!" Delilah told him as she came running in as she was by the Katbots.

"Ah... Excellent..." Mechanikat grinned.

Isis grunted and struggled.

"Don't struggle," Mechanikat told Isis. "That'll be bad for you... I'll deal wih you momentarily... Right now, I have a child to use for my ultimate plan and weapon."

Tripod kept running to try and catch Delilah so then he could get his paws on her to strangle her with Snooky following behind him.

"And speaking of which, there he is right now." Mechanikat smirked.

"Mechanikat." Tripod glared before growling.

"Hello there, my boy, so good to see you," Mechanikat grinned. "I was hoping we could talk."

"I'm not listening to a word you have to say!" Tripod glared. "Now get me out of here before Superdog flies in and kicks your butt!"

"Oh, but Tripod I just want to talk, no need to get violent for you see I know all about you," Mechanikat smirked. "You're different from other puppies and you have an amazing dream to have powers. And guess what? I can help you get your very own powers."

"You can? How?" Tripod asked.

"So, you're going to listen?" Mechanikat grinned.

"...Yeah, whatever." Tripod rolled his eyes.

"Tripod, don't listen to--" Snooky tried to protest only for Delilah to cover his mouth with her paw.

"I might have made something very special just for you," Mechanikat grinned at Tripod. "I might be evil and cunning, but I can easily make all of your dreams come true if you trust me just this once~"

"Can you really give me powers?" Tripod asked Mechanikat.

"Yes, of course." Mechanikat smirked.

"How?" Tripod asked.

"With this," Mechanikat smirked as he showed one of the inventions that wasn't being used. "This is my Superpower 9000 it can give you superpowers without any weaknesses of whatever powers they might be. The screen will even show you your future with me if you join me."

"You would let me use that and not on yourself?" Tripod asked suspiciously. "I dunno..."

"Oh, come along now," Mechanikat smirked. "I know what I did, but surely you know that even evil has standards."

Tripod narrowed his eyes as he turned away. "...It would be cool and awesome to have powers like someone like Superdog..." he had to admit. "But... I-I don't know if I can do that."

"Just take a look for yourself." Mechanikat said.

"Hmm... Well..." Tripod said, thinking about it.

Snooky began to struggle while muffling something to Tripod.

"Okay, I'll take a look and see what the future holds for me." Tripod said as he walked up to the invention Mechanikat mentioned.

"Excellent..." Mechanikat grinned. "Who's your favorite superhero?" he then asked, as if he didn't already know.

"Superdog!" Tripod beamed.

Snooky muffled and shook his head while Delilah just grinned at him darkly.

"Ooh... Excellent choice." Mechanikat smirked as he turned on the Superpower 9000 as the screen began to turn on like a TV as he began to type in Kryptonian powers before entering it in.

The invention soon began to show Tripod a future of with him having the same powers as Superdog only with one extra power and no weakness to Kryptonite.

"Whoa... Is that me?" Tripod asked.

"Yep, just like Superdog, but much better," Mechanikat smirked. "No weaknesses which means you will always win against the fight of good and evil."

"Sounds nice, but also kinda boring if you ask me." Isis snarked to herself about always winning with no challenge whatsoever.

"You can have all of this and more and it won't even matter if you only have three legs," Mechanikat grinned. "It's that easy."

"Almost sounds too good to be true." Tripod said, still amazed.

"You're telling me." Isis rolled her eyes.

"With this machine, I can help you have those powers and everything in your little world will be perfect." Mechanikat smirked at Tripod.

"Everything in my little world will be perfect." Tripod said as he looked hypnotized while looking at the screen.

Snooky muffled and struggled.

"Shh!" Delilah hissed as she held onto the kitten tightly.

"Mechanikat, I would be honored!" Tripod soon said.

"That's what I thought you'd say." Mechanikat smirked as he pulled a lever on the invention.

After the lever was pulled, the machine soon began to power up the ray that was attached to it and fired at Tripod, giving him the powers he saw. Tripod grunted at first as he accepted the power.

"This will work out just fine," Mechanikat smirked. "Now, this might tickle for a bit."

Delilah and Mechanikat both chuckled while Snooky struggled and Isis felt concerned. Tripod kept grunting as he felt the power coursing through his body and once the machine stopped he soon felt himself change his age from puppy to a grown dog that was the same age as Krypto. Delilah grinned as she then let go of Snooky, dropping the kitten on his face a little.

"Ugh!" Snooky groaned before looking up at his friend. "T-Tripod... Is that you?"

"Yeah, Snooky, it's me," Tripod replied with a slightly deeper voice. "And I feel amazing."

"You sure look amazing for a dog." Delilah smirked.

"Thankfully the Superpower 9000 also comes with a mirror," Mechanikat said as he pressed a button on the invention, causing a normal mirror to come out. "Take a look, Tripod, at your all powerful self."

Tripod looked over and soon stepped into the mirror as he looked very different indeed... Bigger, stronger, and not to mention older. "Whoa! I look incredible. Guess this is what I look like when I'm older." he then smirked as he flexed his front leg.

"And here's something to help you look the part." Mechanikat smirked as he held a cape and S-Shield dog tag.

"Is that for me?" Tripod asked.

"All yours," Mechanikat nodded. "Wear it with pride."

Tripod soon accepted the cape and began to look at himself in the mirror in admiration and amazement.

"Red's a good color for you." Delilah said with a smirk.

"I look awesome and strong." Tripod smirked back.

"Now, time to get The Dog Stars to come here so their copies can be made." Mechanikat smirked as well. 

"Tripod, can't you see that he's using you?" Snooky asked his friend.

"Look at me, Snooky, I'm amazing!" Tripod smirked. "Now no one will ever make fun of me again!"

"And looks like the Dog Stars are coming." Delilah smirked.

The Dog Star Patrol were soon seen going to Mechanikat's ship with Superdog and where unknown to them, the Superdog Fan Club members were going to arrive there as well.


	11. Chapter 11

Max reminded the pups to be quiet as they nodded at him and they stayed close together.

"The Dog Stars are here," Isis said before sighing. "For once, I feel this may not be a good sign."

"You might be correct, my dear," Mechanikat smirked. "Funny, I didn't think Catwoman's pet would care for such nice things in the world that weren't diamonds and rubies."

"Ooh, this is going to be good." Delilah smirked.

"Oh, yes, indeed." Mechanikat smirked back.

The Dog Star Patrol soon made their way inside to rescue Tripod, not knowing what happened to him already. 

"He should be down this hallway," Brainy Barker guessed. "Everybody stay close together no matter what happens."

"Easier said than done, Brainy Barker." Superdog replied as they walked down the path together.

"I just hope that Isis didn't flake out on us." Bull Dog grumbled to himself.

"There's no way Isis would do that." Thunder Mutt said once he heard that.

"Yeah, if she's proving that we can trust her." Mammoth Mutt said.

"We're getting closer... I can sense it." Brainy Barker said.

"Just everybody stick together and make sure you don't get separated," Superdog warned. "I have a bad feeling about that."

"Getting separated in a place like this would really be bad for everybody." Thunder Mutt said.

"Agreed, eh?" Tusky Husky nodded.

"It's a good thing we left the pups and kittens back at the HQ." Paw Pooch said.

There was soon a loud sound heard which sounded like marching.

"Someone's coming!" Superdog told the others.

The Dog Stars went to hide away for now just in case as the Katbots were marching, passing the Dog Stars luckily enough.

"Whew..." Tail Terrier sighed. "That was close."

"No kidding." Hot Dog nodded.

"We better start sniffing Tripod out." Thunder Mutt suggested.

"I think I picked up his scent down the hallway." Superdog replied.

"And I think that's where the disaster might be as well," Brainy Barker said. "I just hope that we're not too late."

"Then what are waiting for?" Bull Dog asked.

The Dog Stars soon made their way down the hallway to where Tripod's scent was.

"I just need some bad guys to fight and I should be fine," Tripod beamed. "I wanna go out there and see the world!"

"Oh, and you will soon, but first, you must attack Superdog." Mechanikat smirked.

The Superpower 9000 soon began to give off a hypnotic signal to Tripod.

"Attack Superdog?!" Tripod gasped at first.

"Don't you wanna have fun and be the best ever, in spite of your disability?" Mechanikat grinned.

"Well... I guess if you put it that way..." Tripod then said, in trance from the hypnotic powers from the invention.

"Good boy~" Mechanikat smirked. "And very soon, your efforts will be rewarded."

Tripod soon began to get himself ready to fight Superdog with.

"It's getting a lot closer!" Brainy Barker told the others as they followed the scent to Tripod.

"Once we find the kid, we get the heck out of here." Hot Dog said.

"Couldn't agree more." Thunder Mutt said.

"I hear them coming." Delilah whispered to Mechanikat after hearing footsteps.

"All right, Tripod, you stay where we are and we'll be waiting in the back, okay?" Mechanikat smirked.

"Do you think Superdog will like this surprise?" Tripod asked.

"Oh, I'm sure he will." Mechanikat chuckled as he humored the young, now superpowered dog.

Tripod nodded before he looked over, narrowing his eyes as Mechanikat and Delilah went to hide away as the Dog Stars were almost there.

"He's close by, I can tell," Brainy Barker said as they continued to go down the hallway and stopping at a door. "Through this door right here."

"Alright, then let's go and rescue Tripod and stop Mechanikat's plan." Hot Dog said.

The group soon barged in and broke through the door.

"Ah... The Dog Star Patrol..." Tripod greeted.

"Tripod..." Superdog smiled. "It's so good to see you."

"I think the kid had a bit of a growth spurt while we were gone." Mammoth Mutt whispered to the others.

"A _bit_ of a growth spurt?" Hot Dog asked. "He looks like a full-grown dog, he's as old as Krypto now." 

"But how is it possible that he's able to grow up so fast?" Bulldog whispered back.

"Tripod, I'm so glad that you're alright, but how did you grow up so fast?" Superdog asked.

"It's all thanks to Mechanikat." Tripod told him as he posed with a smirk.

"Mechanikat?!" The Dog Stars gasped.

"Now I can be as strong and powerful as you and more," Tripod smirked at Superdog. "Especially more."

"What do you mean by more?" Superdog asked.

"Kryptonite won't hurt me," Tripod smirked. "Which makes me a bit more superior than you were before and even more in the future once the whole world gets a look at me as a new Superdog."

"Tripod, what's gotten into you?" Thunder Mutt asked.

"Tripod, this isn't like you." Superdog said to Tripod.

"I'd prefer to be called Superior Dog right now." Tripod smirked.

"You've gone too far this time, Tripod..." Thunder Mutt narrowed his eyes.

"I told you, it's Superior Dog!" Tripod snapped as he whacked Thunder Mutt away, sending him tumbling across the floor.

"TRIPOD!" The other Dog Stars called firmly and also a bit shocked.

"You will _all_ call me Superior Dog," Tripod glared. "Tripod is dead and Superdog will be below me and I intend to make sure that that happens, even if I have to do something risky just to get my wish to come true, with or without you guys."

"If we have to fight you, then so be it." Brainy Barker glared.

"Now, now, that would be unfair." Mechanikat smirked as he activated his other invention as it began to scan the Dog Stars.

"Oh, this should be good," Deliliah smirked before feeling Snooky bite her tail as a way to get free from her. "Yow!"

Snooky soon ran out while he still had the chance.

"Why, you little twerp!" Delilah glared.

"STOP!" Snooky cried out as he tried to stop Mechanikat.

"And why should I? Besides my Copy-Tron has just scanned The Dog Stars and now is making copies of their whole team," Mechanikat smirked. "Just take a look."

Cat-like copies of The Dog Star Patrol soon began to appear from The Copy-Tron.

"Oh, no!" Snooky gasped.

"You did your best, Snooky Wookums... But you're too late," Mechanikat smirked. "You're not the best villain sidekick, and now you're a bit worse as a heroic sidekick."

The Cat Star Patrol hissed at the Dog Star Patrol, approaching them as they looked very evil and unfriendly.

"And now all I have to do is sit back and watch the fun," Mechanikat smirked. "Superior Dog, if you please."

"With pleasure, Mechanikat." Tripod smirked back.

"Tripod, listen to me, this isn't you." Superdog frowned before yelping out suddenly.

"You're right, Superdog, it isn't," Tripod replied as he pinned Superdog down with one paw on top of the other dog. "It's Superior Dog, remember?"

"This is bad." Snooky whispered before getting an idea of who could help to bring Tripod AKA Superior Dog out of the hypnosis and bring back their friend as he rushed off to the teleporter and began to work on bringing some friends in.

Delilah looked over and narrowed her eyes.

"Worship me for I am your god!" Tripod laughed evilly.

"Tripod... Why?" Superdog frowned. "I can't believe you would betray us like this!"

"Things change, old-timer," Tripod glowered. "And I'm going to be the greatest and most ultimate weapon that you and the other Dog Stars have ever seen."

"We'd help you Superdog, but we kinda got our paws full." Mammoth Mutt said as she faced her cat copy.

"Nothing can ruin my plans." Mechanikat smirked.

"Oh, is that so?" Max's voice asked.

"Ugh... What now?" Mechanikat glared in annoyance.

"That's far enough, Mechanikat!" Max glared back as he was shown.

"A mere puppy?! This is your back-up help, Dog Stars?!" Mechanikat asked before he burst out laughing. "Oh, that's right! That is just too rich! Oh, I love it..."

"Not just one puppy!" Snooky glared as the rest of the Superdog Fan Club members were next to Max along with Squeaky and the Supercat Fan Club.

"Whoa. Now that's what I call back-up." Isis said.

"You think these puppies and kittens will be enough to stop Mechanikat's plan?" Delilah asked.

"Either way, you're outnumbered," Isis smirked. "They might be just puppies and kittens, but they can pack a punch to kick your tails."

"Pfft! Yeah, I'm sure!" Delilah scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"How can we help?" Rose asked Snooky.

"We have to help Tripod break free from the hypnosis." Snooky said.

"Well, that sounds a bit easier said than done." Esmeralda remarked.

"And you won't be able to solve the problem or stop him," Delilah smirked as she prowled out in front of them. "You're just children while I have nine lives and many years of experience compared to you, especially whenever it would come tricking unsuspecting humans like that companion of Supercat's~"

"We have to remind him who he is and how his life has gotten better from the life he had before." Snooky told the puppies and kittens.

"Right." The Superdog and Supercat Fan Club members nodded.

"So we can help out?" Squeaky asked.

"I know you don't know him that well, but you trust me, right?" Snooky replied.

Squeaky looked over and soon nodded. "Yes, Snooky, I trust you." he then said.

"I just hope that downtown is faring off better than we are," Snooky sighed. "I'd hate to imagine what the humans are probably going through right this minute."

"Oh, they're defenseless; especially since the Justice League can't do anything to stop my plan." Mechanikat smirked.

Snooky and the puppies and kittens soon hurried over to Tripod who was easily beating Superdog and Thunder Mutt.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Toon Force was walking to school, as they had a hard time adjusting, especially with what Atticus had told them.

"I'm sorry to hear about Patch's distress, though I'm sure it'll be okay." Mo soothed.

"Thanks, Mo." Atticus smiled bashfully.

"No problem." Mo smiled back.

"Maybe a nice, long, tough day at school will make it better," Thor suggested before they stopped and looked wide-eyed. "Whoa."

The group soon gasped as they saw that the school had been destroyed as there were a few Katbots there.

"Children, I have no idea what's going on, but I have strange suspicions," Mr. Kraft told the kids as he walked by with his hands behind his back. "So you'll all have to go home until further notice. Wherever that Justice League is though, they better get crackin'."

"Mr. Kraft, may I make a suggestion right now?" Thor asked.

"Yes, and what might that be?" Mr. Kraft asked as some Katbots began to make their way behind him.

"Run for your lives!" Thor yelled.

Mr. Kraft looked over and soon screamed as he jumped into his car and soon drove quickly down the street. The Toon Force group soon went running before Lionel used his own magic to make a large enough van for all of them to fit inside of as they drove as well.

"Do you even have a license?" Atticus asked Lionel.

"You don't need a license when you have powers like mine!" Lionel replied. "I think we should get to the Watchtower for our own protection!"

"Seriously?" Thor asked.

"Yes, seriously." Lionel said.

"Maybe they can make themselves useful this time," Lionel rolled his eyes. "I'd expect this slacker behavior from Green Lantern or The Flash, but not Batman."

"Let's hope he's just distracted by Catwoman's advances." Cherry smirked as she crossed her arms.

"We'll come by later if we come up with a plan." Lionel suggested to the others.

They then nodded in agreement as they made it to the Justice League Watchtower and changed into their superhero selves as they came to see the older heroes.

* * *

"Guys, we have a situation!" Saiya Man told the older heroes.

The Toon Force soon gasped as they saw Katbots fighting them off and were having the advantage.

"Okay, Mechanikat thought this plan out really well." Nature Girl said.

Batman was soon thrown and landed on the floor in front of them.

"Batman!" Lady Gothika gasped as she knelt down beside the Dark Knight. "Are you okay?"

"Gothy..." Batman spoke as he grunted a bit before taking her hand. "You kids should get to safety while you still can. It's getting really ugly over here."

"Uh, we would, but some of the Katbots are headed right for us." Bat-Mite said as he saw the Katbots coming towards them.

"Wow. Mechanikat's plan seems almost perfect." Thunder Boy said.

"Now what do we do?" Lady Gothika asked.

"Stay out of trouble and don't get hurt!" Batman replied firmly. "GO! Remember your training with Bat-Mite!"

"...Okay." Lady Gothika said softly and emotionally as she squeezed his hand a bit.

"You'll be fine, Gothy," Batman comforted. "Besides, you got to train a little more with the Teen Titans when we dropped Damian off. It's too late for us now, but it's not too late for The Toon Force."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's fight off these robots." Thunder Boy said.

"Yeah." Bat-Mite nodded.

Catwoman soon came to Batman to help him out a little.

"Aunty..." Lady Gothika said softly.

"Go off, Kitten," Catwoman soothed. "I'll take care of old Batsy for you."

"Thank you." Lady Gothika nodded before she went with her friends to take on the Kat Bots.

* * *

Back with the Dog Star Patrol and the others, it still looked bad as Tripod was acting more like a bullying villain than a kind and helpful dog like he once was.

"Get ready, guys." Snooky told his new friends so to help Tripod come back to his senses.

"We're ready when you are, Snooky." Jack said.

"Time to finish you two off," Tripod smirked at Superdog and Thunder Mutt. "This way I am the only all-powerful hero."

"You don't mean that!" Snooky called out.

"Stay out of this!" Tripod glared. "This isn't your fight. Besides, it's fun!"

"Tripod snap out of it! This isn't you!" Max told him. "You aren't Superior Dog, you are Tripod. Yes, you now have powers, but if you continue down this path you'll be throwing away the life you have now!" 

"We're your friends!" Jack added.

"And what about Krypto?" Rose asked. "Your adoptive dad, do you really think he's proud of who you are becoming?" 

"We love you, Tripod; never forget that!" Esmeralda told Tripod.

"I'm sorry, but this is payback for all the bullies who have put me down just because of something I couldn't control," Tripod glared. "And I'm going to be Superior Dog, so you better try to remember that name unless you wanna be next."

"Those bullies are just jerks who won't like you for who you are inside regardless if you had three legs, four legs, or even two legs like a human," Snooky defended. "Yes, seeing you had three legs was surprising, but so what? Real friends love you for who you are inside and out, whether you have superpowers or not. That's what true friends would do for each other."

"That's right." Squeaky said.

"We're your true friends." Ramone said.

"We are." The rest of the Supercat and Superdog Fan Club members nodded in firm agreement. 

"A true, true friend is a friend to the end." Snooky said.

"Ugh," Mechanikat groaned. "You can't honestly tell me you believe in all of that."

"I... I..." Tripod said softly, almost sounding regretful in what was happening.

"Enough wasting time!" Mechanikat snapped. "Destroy Superdog already and then my Cat Star Patrol will handle those other mangy powered mutts!"

"Tripod, we know that didn't what you want; yes, you want powers, but you also want a family and friends and you have all that," Snooky said. "Krypto is your new father and we are your friends and don't forget about your new owner's family." 

"That's right." Max nodded.

"We'll always be your friends, Tripod, no matter what." Rose said.

Tripod looked between them and Mechanikat. Superdog grunted as he felt a bit hurt and soon, Tripod seemed to stop down away from him.

"You have to have faith in us," Snooky told Tripod. "I never had a real friend before... But I feel like I've got a friend in you... And you've got a friend in me... I know what it's like to be singled out and made fun of, but I don't want you to make the same mistake I did. Let me help you... Let US help you... Let's all be friends..." he then urged.

Tripod continued to look between his friends and Mechanikat and where as he was doing that, the Superpower 9000 began to try and keep the hypnosis going, only for the hypnotic feature to finally break.

"Uh, Mechanikat?" Delilah spoke up.

"Yes?" Mechanikat replied in annoyance.

"Is it possible for the hypnotic feature too break in your device?" Delilah asked.

"It can't be, unless it's drowned out by the power of love or something sappy like that," Mechanikat rolled his eyes. "There's no love in science, so I simply don't understand it!"

Tripod was soon breaking free from the hypnotic power of Mechanikat's invention.

"Did it work?" Nikki asked.

"I'm not sure." Ramone said.

"Tripod...?" Snooky asked.

"Ugh... I have a headache..." Tripod groaned.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Mechanikat glared. "How could I had possibly failed?!"

"Are you new? Good always triumphs over evil." Thunder Mutt told him.

"Cat Star Patrol attack!" Mechanikat glared.

The Cat Star Patrol soon hissed and came to attack their Dog Star Patrol counterparts.

"Are you okay?" Tripod asked Superdog. "I'm so sorry."

"Good to have you back, Tripod." Superdog smiled since the young Dalmatian apologized for what he had done.

"Can this get any worse?!" Mechanikat asked.

"Like one of your own inventions being used for good." Delilah deadpanned.

"Oh, sure, I bet some random magical thing happening will let that happen," Mechanikat scoffed. "I swear, nothing makes sense in this world anymore."

"Your plan was perfect, except you didn't count on a traitor using it on a group of puppies." Delilah said.

"What?!" Mechanikat gasped.

Snooky soon used the Superpower 9000 on Max, Esmeralda, Jack, Rose, Zack, and Zoe.

"Will this have the same effect on us like it did with Tripod?" Zack asked.

"I'm not sure, only one way to find out." Snooky replied.

"Traitor!" Mechanikat snarled. "Get him, Delilah!"

Delilah hissed and soon went to pounce out on top of Snooky.

"Okay, I only got one shot at this, I better make it count!" Snooky said nervously as he activated the device as quickly as he could before Delilah then pounced on top of him.

The machine soon fired at the Superdog Fan Club, giving each of them the same powers as The Dog Stat Patrol, luckily without being hypnotized.

"Hey! We're alright and we're not hypnotized." Jack said.

"I have no idea what happened, but you just got lucky because you're heroes," Mechanikat glared. "The world doesn't work that way in real life."

"Yeah, I guess you could say it was almost like magic." Thunder Mutt said innocently.

"Katbots, destroy them!" Mechanikat ordered.

The Katbots charged in at the puppies.

"Time to show these bots our powers." Max said.

"These powers might be temporary, but use them to the fullest." Thunder Mutt told the younger animals.

"Right!" The kids replied bravely.

* * *

The Kat Bots soon charged towards the puppies and they soon lunged out and most of them were strong enough to hold down the Kat Bots with almost no effort. Superdog soon went to move with Tripod out of the way while Mechanikat was being foiled. Tripod soon looked over and knocked a Kat Bot down suddenly, making it crash and break on the floor before Isis was soon freed at last.

"Free at last!" Isis beamed once she leaped out of the way.

"Time to show these Katbots my new tooth." Jack smirked as he was able to grow out a tusk like Tusky Husky before he used it to drill right at the Katbots in front of him.

"Great, now we have more of these superpowered pups to deal with and not just today, but forever." Delilah glared while fighting Snooky.

"And after I get done with you, Delilah, I'll be joining them." Snooky glared back.

Delilah glared back as she kept fighting Snooky.

"Time to turn up the heat with these Katbots." Zack smirked as he used his heat power to melt some Katbots in front of him.

Mechanikat watched this and soon got away from all of the commotion while he still had the chance.

"Not that I doubt you pups, but would you like some help?" Isis offered.

"Sure! What would you like to do?" Rose asked.

"Oh... Nothing... Except I wouldn't mind ripping out the wires and ripping some apart after those Katbots land on the floor when you're taking them down." Isis replied before smirking sneakily.

"Sure thing." Esmeralda said.

"Yeah." Zoe nodded.

"Just be careful," Isis warned. "I've been doing this sort of thing for years."

"I'm sure we'll be good," Zoe replied. "We've been watching Superdog on TV all the time."

"Just look out," Isis cautioned as the others helped fight the swarming Kat Bot army. "I don't think I need superpowers, but since you're just puppies, it might be very good for you."

"You're nice for someone who's supposed to be Catwoman's pet cat." Max commented.

"Thanks." Isis said.

Some Katbots soon surrounded Rose. Rose shivered nervously as she wasn't sure what to expect. The Katbots soon lunged in to tackle on her and something seemed to happen. When they split apart, they backed up and saw that Rose had somehow disappeared.

"Whoa... I can move around without actually moving." Rose giggled as she was suddenly shown to be a few feet behind them.

"That's new." Delilah said before getting scratched by Snooky.

"Each of them have their own powers." Snooky told her.

"You and your friends did a very bad thing, Snooky, I'm very disappointed." Delilah tutted as she shook her head at him.

"I'm not scared of you, Delilah," Snooky retorted as he glared at her. "And after this, I'm cutting all ties with you and Mechanikat."

"Alright then, fine." Delilah glared.

Some Katbots were seen about to attack Zoe. Zoe soon panicked before she looked ready to scream, but then suddenly grew in large size like Mammoth Mutt. She then smiled at this and soon rolled around like a giant ball and began to strike out the Kat Bots that surrounded her like a bunch of bowling pins.

"Not bad, kid." Mammoth Mutt chuckled as she seemed to like that a lot.

Needless to say, the Superdog Fan Club were able to take care of themselves with similar and some different powers than the Dog Star Patrol as Mechanikat and Delilah began to lose. Isis then began to scratch out the wires and was soon able to rewire some of the fallen Katbots to use them for a surprise for Mechnikat and Delilah later. 

"Ooh, I wonder what power I have?" Esmeralda smiled.

A Katbot was about to grab her to subdue her.

Esmeralda soon began to back away before her thoughts began to project themselves before the Katbot as it began to be lifted up in mid-air before being tossed around like a rag doll. "Cool." she then smiled once she saw what she did. 

"I'll see if I can make those powers permanent for later," Thunder Mutt said to himself before looking at Brainy Barker and grinned sheepishly as she seemed to be looking down at him. "Heheh... Hi, there."

"You gave them their own unique powers to go along with the invention, didn't you?" Brainy Barker asked.

"Oh, uh, yeah," Thunder Mutt replied bashfully. "Plus... You guys could help teach them how to control and use their new powers and become junior rookies in the Dog Star Patrol since none of them have any homes."

"Yes... I suppose that would be wise..." Brainy Barker said as she nodded. "We'd have to be careful as they're only children after all."

"True." Thunder Mutt nodded back.

The Junior Super Pets were seen taking care of the Katbots and where Tripod began to take out some Katbots with ease.

"We'll keep track of what their new powers are for a later time." Brainy Barker said.

"All right." Thunder Mutt nodded as this was going to be a great new start.

Isis smiled before she soon looked around. "Wait... Something's missing..." she then said as she saw something that no one else did.

"What is it, Isis?" Thunder Mutt asked.

"Where are Mechanikat and Delilah?" Isis asked.

The fight then stopped briefly as another Kat Bot slammed down to the floor before Isis messed with the wires.

"Hurry up, Delilah!" Mechanikat demanded in a spare room that had an escape rocket. "We've got to get out of here before they realize that we're gone!"

"I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying." Delilah told him as she rushed over to him.

"How did my plan not work?" Mechanikat asked himself.

"Because of love and friendship and annoying crap like that," Delilah scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Makes me sick, I tell ya."

"We should go somewhere else and start over," Mechanikat suggested. "Snooky had his chance, but he blew it."

"We better get out of here before one of them catches us before we can escape." Delilah said.

"So HURRY UP THEN!" Mechanikat snapped.

"Okay, okay!" Delilah replied. "Sheesh!"

All of the Katbots seemed to be taken down as Isis stood by with a sneaky smirk as she had a plan.

"Phew... That was quite a work-out," Max panted. "Is anyone else hungry?" he then asked.

The others simply raised their paws as all that hard work did make them feel hungry and they all laughed a little.

"We'll eat right after we find Delilah and Mechanikat." Delilah said.

"Tripod, Superdog, Thunder Mutt, can you check and see where they are?" Jack suggested.

"Maybe if we combine our powers together, we can all check." Thunder Mutt said to Tripod and Superdog.

"Will it still work for me?" Tripod asked.

"Only one way to find out." Thunder Mutt replied.

The three soon stopped to concentrate with their special abilities to scan around for Delilah and Mechanikat.

"They're in some sort of hidden room in the far back of the lair," Tripod soon said as he picked up the sense like Thunder Mutt and Superdog luckily enough. "They're working on some kinda rocket."

"No doubt to escape." Hot Dog growled.

"Then let's stop them." Zack said.

"This way." Superdog nodded as he pointed out where to go.

The others nodded as they soon followed Superdog, Thunder Mutt, and Tripod.

"You go on ahead," Isis told them before smirking. "I'm gonna hang around here for a minute."

* * *

**_Meanwhile..._ **

"Alright then, let's get going, it's not like they're gonna find us and stop us." Mechanikat smirked at his female companion.

"You've got that right." Delilah smirked back.

"That's far enough, Mechanikat and Delilah!" Snooky called bravely and firmly.

"Good job." Tripod smiled at Snooky.

Snooky smiled back thankfully.

"YOU!" Mechanikat snapped as he turned around. "How did you survive all of those Katbots?!"

"A special recipe called teamwork, dedication, and friendship!" Snooky replied.

"Ugh... You're cheerful and happy talk is grossing me out!" Mechanikat groaned. "But you won't catch up to us for long!"

"Yes, because we are out of here!" Delilah smirked before she and Mechanikat soon jumped into the rocket to escape as it was ready to launch.

But just as they were about to be launched, they soon heard the rocket crash and soon saw Tripod, now with Superdog and Thunder Mutt, stopping the rocket.

"Oh, that's right; we gave him powers." Mechanikat muttered.

"But do they have enough energy to take us down?" Delilah replied.

"Hmm..." Mechanikat paused thoughtfully.

"Are you kidding? Superheroes never run out of energy!" Tripod laughed before he looked a bit tired. "Phew... I guess I am a little winded from all of that fighting."

"Me too..." Max added.

"You pups run out of energy easily and it looks like you're about to be finished off for good," Mechanikat grinned as he saw the Kat Bots coming over, surrounding the group suddenly. "Powers or no powers."

"I wouldn't say that." Isis spoke up.

The Katbots soon moved away from the group and began to destroy the rocket and then surrounded Mechanikat and Delilah as they were somehow turning against the evil cats.

"What? But how?" Delilah asked.

"Oh, I just did a little rewiring." Isis smirked.

"There's no way you could've done that." Delilah glared.

"Wanna find out?" Isis retorted. "Venture forth, Katbots!" she then commanded.

The Katbots soon began to tackle Mechanikat and Delilah, beating them up a bit before the two villainous cats were grabbed and defeated.

"All in a day's work..." Isis said proudly as she began to lick the back of her paw.

"Wow, that was impressive." Snooky said.

"Thanks." Isis said.

"Anyway, let's get out of here." Hot Dog said.

"You guys sure do look tired." Isis said to them.

"Long day," Superdog nodded as he yawned. "Thankfully it's over."

"Hmm... But what about the Kat Bots in town?" Isis asked.

* * *

Back in town, a Katbot was about to come falling right down on top of a building known as Harvey Street Orphanage which had the kids clinging to each other nervously and fearfully before the Toon Force caught it and sent it flying up into outer space.

"You're saved now," Lady Gothika told the orphans. "The Toon Force and The Justice League will take care of ya."

The kids began to cheer after hearing that.

"Sheesh! These things don't stop coming, do they?" Thunder Boy asked.

"Luckily though, that was the last one," Bat-Mite replied. "And I made sure that they do stay in space without any consequences like the end of the world or something."

"Thank goodness," Lady Gothika nodded. "Now let's retire to The Watchtower and make sure that the Justice League will be all right."

The Toon Force soon went back to the Watchtower after they took care of the last Kat Bot and soon went to get some rest after a long day of fighting, especially since they didn't have to go to school today.

* * *

The Dog Star Patrol, Snooky, Isis, the Supercat Fan Club, and the Superdog Fan Club all soon went to get some rest. Luckily, school was still out, so everyone got as much rest as they could. Mechanikat and Delilah just growled as they were defeated and Snooky decided to leave them and began to decide to be a good guy from now on, especially with his best friend Tripod by his side. And where Tripod couldn't be happier, knowing Snooky was now a good guy; there was just one question: Where was Snooky going to live? That question would be answered the next day. After a long day, the night time seemed to come a lot quicker than expected.

"All right, Kevin, you might've gotten off school for today, but I just hope you remembered to do your homework." Mary told her son.

"Yeah, Mom, I did..." Kevin grinned bashfully.

"Well, that's good." Mary nodded.

"Kippo. Tipod." Melanie said while looking around.

"Kevin, where are your pets?" Mary asked.

"Oh, uh, I think they're playing at the park with some friends of theirs," Kevin grinned bashfully and nervously. "You know how animals can be sometimes, Mom, I wouldn't worry about them."

"Hmm... Yes..." Mary nodded as she glanced at him suspiciously, but soon went to pick up Melanie. "Come here, Melanie... Time for a quick bath."

"Aww..." Melanie pouted.

'Krypto, Tripod, please get home soon.' Kevin thought to himself.

Mary soon carried Melanie away as Kevin sat in the living room, trying not to feel too paranoid or freaked out.

Isis began to make her way back home, though the kittens began to follow her which made her smirk a bit as she saw them following. "You kitties should go back to your own homes," she then said. "A lot of us go home with Selina, but you have homes of your own."

"Actually, we don't," Nikki frowned. "Squeaky does, but the rest of us don't."

Isis soon stopped in her tracks after hearing that. Nikki pouted and bowed her head.

"Hmm... Well... I suppose you could come home with me for a while then," Isis replied. "Selina loves all of us cats, especially if we're strays, she has special ways of taking care of us. Also, she has a niece staying with her with a regular visitor who appears by her bedroom window, so you better not hurt her or else I might get a bit cranky." she then warned as she showed her claws.

"Got it," Nikki nodded with wide eyes before looking at the other Supercat Fan Club members. "Come on, guys! Miss Isis is gonna let us have a home for the night!"

"I'll catch up with you guys later then." Squeaky then told his fellow kittens.

"Catch ya later, Squeaky." The Supercat Fan Club members said.

"Come on, Tripod, let's go home before the family worries about us." Superdog suggested.

"Right." Tripod nodded.

"Tripod? I'm gonna go with the Supercat Fan Club members for the night." Snooky told his best friend.

"Okay, Snooky, see ya later." Tripod smiled.

Kevin was still pacing around back home, feeling nervous as he hoped his parents wouldn't find out too much about Krypto and Tripod being gone and luckily, he saw them coming over, and let them in the door. "That was too close, guys," he said to them. "Mom and Dad hadn't seen you all day."

"Sorry about that, Kevin, but we had a huge emergency," Krypto said before yawning. "And right now, I think I might be too tired to do anything else right now."

"Same here, I think I just wanna go to sleep, but we'll explain everything later, Kevin." Tripod yawned.

"All right, see you guys later." Kevin nodded as he left the two dogs alone and walked off.

"I'm sorry about what I did," Tripod said to Krypto. "About nearly destroying you and everything."

"It's all right, Tripod," Krypto replied. "I'm proud of you for not giving into the temptation, I'm sure it was really hard though."

"It sure was," Tripod nodded. "But now that I'm free from that temptation, do you think I can still be a hero with these powers I still have?"

"Sure, as long as you don't try and use them against me again." Krypto said playfully.

"Hmm... Can I think about that for a minute?" Tripod smirked.

"Tripod...?" Krypto replied sharply as a warning.

"Heh, okay, I won't," Tripod then said before laughing with him. "But only because I look up to you like a better father figure than Toran."

"I'm glad that we adopted you, Tripod." Krypto smiled.

Tripod smiled back before nuzzling up against the strong white Labrador. 

"Sleep tight, Tripod." Krypto said.

"I will." Tripod nodded before he fell asleep.

Kevin smiled as he went back inside the house as Mary came back after putting Melanie down for her nap.

"Oh, there's Krypto and Tripod," Mary smiled as she saw that from out the door. "I guess they just tired themselves out with some doggy fun together today."

"Yep." Kevin nodded.

Krypto and Tripod soon fell fast asleep in bed.

* * *

Cherry was asleep in her bed too before she felt something tickling her nose which made her sniffle, sneeze, and then suddenly wake up as she yelped a bit. Nikki smiled as she was asleep on Cherry's head while Snooky and Puff were on her stomach and Ramone was at the foot of the bed while Isis was asleep in her usual spot.

"Isis?!" Cherry whispered firmly.

"Please, Cherry," Isis told the girl. "Just for tonight until we figure out what to do with them."

"Well... All right..." Cherry rolled her eyes as she bundled back down to fall back asleep. "But just for tonight... This one's probably my favorite..." she then said as she lightly scratched Nikki with a small smile.

"Yeah, she is rather cute." Isis smiled.

"As for that blue one, I think he could live with that one actor dog that lives in Metropolis." Cherry said.

"We'll think more about it tomorrow," Isis smiled. "You had such a long day, you should rest."

"Tell me about it," Cherry nodded before yawning a bit. "'Scuse me... G'night, Isis."

"Good night, Cherry." Isis nodded as she decided to get some sleep with Cherry for the rest of the evening.

The rest of the night was peaceful for everyone.


	12. Chapter 12

The next day soon came as Tripod soon woke up first, getting ready for the day.

"It was a close call yesterday, but it looks like school might be starting a bit later than expected," Lois reported on the news as the next morning came. "Though it doesn't look too bad as our local schools are being rebuilt and constructed as though by magic and to near perfection. The official time though is unknown of when school will start today, but it looks like you kids get to have an early weekend, even if it's only the middle of the week and will probably be back by at least tomorrow."

"Great..." Kevin groaned a bit about having to go to school.

"Morning." Tripod greeted him.

"Morning, Tripod." Kevin said.

"You're up early." Tripod said.

"Yeah, but I might go right back to sleep," Kevin replied. "Seems like school is closed for the day... Somehow they're almost done rebuilding it even though those Kat Bots attacked just yesterday."

"Mechanikat's plan was really destructive." Tripod said.

"It sure was." Kevin said.

"Was anyone hurt?" Tripod asked.

"I don't think so," Kevin replied. "Nobody I knew anyway. The Justice League came by to help us all out."

"Oh, that was nice of them." Tripod said.

"Yeah, they do that sorta thing," Kevin nodded before smirking. "I'd love to be a superhero like them someday~"

"Oh, I know how you feel." Tripod smiled.

"You do?" Kevin asked.

"Well, yeah," Tripod nodded. "I used to idolize Superdog and I wanted to be just like him too... Of course, back then, I was just a dreamer on the farm," he then explained. "Who wouldn't wanna have all those amazing powers and help people and animals in trouble?"

"Superman even believed in me after he let me keep an eye on Krypto after we first met," Kevin nodded. "That was one of the most amazing moments of my whole life."

"Been there," Tripod beamed. "It's just such an exciting feeling to idolize and look up to your heroes and then meeting them in person and they become apart of your life? It just feels like you're living in your greatest dream come true."

"Yeah." Kevin nodded.

"There's something you should also know since I can already tell you must know about Dad being Superdog." Tripod said.

"What is it?" Kevin asked him curiously.

Tripod soon began to chase his tail at super-speed as he used his power of age, changing to change back to his full-grown dog form and soon showed up as Superior Dog. "Ta-dah!" The young Dalmatian announced with a smile.

"Whoa... What happened?" Kevin asked.

"Let me tell ya." Tripod smiled.

Kevin smiled back and Tripod soon told the human boy all about what had happened with Mechanikat, the Dog Star Patrol, and a whole lot more.

"It was really an adventure to remember," Tripod smiled. "I'm just glad I learned how to deal with what I wanted and needed and realized what was a lot more important than just showing off."

"I'm happy to hear that, Tripod." Kevin smiled back.

"I'm happy too," Tripod smiled back before he changed back. "I've learned a lot about growing up, and friendship, and what true superpowers can be capable of during this adventure and I'm glad to have learned my lesson."

"And I hope Snooky learned that too. After all, he is your friend, right?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah." Tripod nodded.

"Very good," Kevin smiled. "It's all apart of growing up... Even if some of it sounds scary to me."

"I'm a little scared of growing up too sometimes," Tripod nodded. "Though I guess we'll be fine as long as do it together and enjoy the journey every step of the way with the friends we make."

"I really like the sound of that," Kevin agreed. "Well, I'm gonna go back to sleep," he then said as he walked off. "Way too early to be talking about this if I don't have to worry about school."

Tripod nodded as he decided to go to sleep with Krypto as well as it was a bit of a lazy morning, especially since the schools were damaged from the Kat Bot fight against the Justice League yesterday.

* * *

Snooky was seen starting to get up as he woke up, not knowing what to do for the time.

"Snooky?" Nikki's voice asked.

Snooky turned around to see the only female member of the Supercat Fan Club.

"Are you leaving?" Nikki asked.

"I'm just exploring," Snooky shrugged. "I don't know what else to do, but I'm done with sleeping for a while."

"Maybe you'd like some company?" Nikki smiled.

"Uh, yeah. Sure." Snooky said while blushing.

Nikki soon hopped down as Cherry turned over while she was still asleep in bed and soon walked with Snooky out the door while everyone else continued to sleep. As they left Cherry's room, they found Bruce Wayne himself scratched up and injured with some bandages and a blanket wrapped around him with a couple of pillows under him as he was asleep on the couch.

"Guess he got hurt pretty badly." Snooky commented.

"Selina will take good care of him, I'm sure." Nikki giggled.

The two kittens soon continued their way past the playboy billionaire so then he could continue to rest.

"Miss Isis said if I felt lost, I could yowl out and she'd take us back to Selina's place." Nikki said to Snooky on the way out.

"That sounds nice," Snooky nodded. "Maybe you could stay with Isis... You two seem close."

"I do feel very comfortable around her and Cherry," Nikki nodded. "I suppose I could stay with them from now on."

"Great." Snooky said.

"What about you, Snooky?" Nikki asked. "Where will you live?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out," Snooky replied. "I'd love to stay with you and Isis with Selina and her niece, they seem to love cats, even if they come from the alleys or outside who knows where... On the other hand, I'd like to stay with Tripod, but his owners would have his hands full with three pets, I think."

"Well, maybe Superdog knows someone who you can stay with." Nikki said.

"Yeah, I guess I could ask him later on," Snooky replied. "I'm just not sure at the top of my head."

"You can think about that later," Nikki smiled. "I'm just glad that you're gonna be okay after leaving Mechanikat and Delilah."

"Same here." Snooky said.

"I find that very admirable." Nikki smiled as she nuzzled up against him.

Snooky's eyes widened as his fur stood on end as that surprised him.

"You were so brave," Nikki smiled. "And I'm very proud of you."

"Aw," Snooky smiled back. "Thanks, Nikki~"

"No problem." Nikki smiled back as they came across the busy streets of the city.

There were many construction workers shown to be rebuilding the high school as someone was leading them before showing that he was Drell, winking and chuckling to himself as he restored the school properly.

"Those humans work fast." Nikki commented.

"Yeah, it's almost like magic." Snooky added.

"Oh, you have no idea." Drell muttered to himself.

"This city sure is nice." Snooky said.

"Yes," Nikki nodded. "It's a lot more interesting than the country."

"You've been in the country?" Snooky asked.

"I was born there and somehow I ended up here after I was born," Nikki explained with a sigh. "Seems like I was all over the world and all on my own, I could never find a place I liked to stay... Until I ended up here and I never looked back since then."

"Wow." Snooky said.

"Yeah, and ever since I first came here; I couldn't be happier." Nikki smiled.

"You've had some life." Snooky commented.

"Tell me about it," Nikki replied. "I do hope that Miss Isis will allow Cherry and Selina to take me in."

"Well, you know what? I hope that they do too." Snooky smiled supportively.

Nikki smiled back after hearing that.

'This is nice.' Snooky thought to himself.

The two continued to enjoy the sights of the city together, staying out of the way from people and danger. Snooky and Nikki smiled as they sat on top of a hill together, looking out to the city from afar.

"It sure is beautiful from this perspective," Nikki sighed. "I bet it looks even better by night or the sunset from up this high."

"Yeah, must be pretty impressive." Snooky smiled.

Nikki smiled back at him as they continued to enjoy the scenery together. As they enjoyed the scenery the rest of the time they were together, the two of them. Soon, we are shown back to where the other kittens were as everyone woke up to get ready for another day.

* * *

The Superdog Fan Club members began to look around for him until they were told that he didn't live in the Dog Star headquarters with them which disappointed them a little, but they also understood. Hot Dog went straight out of bed and right into the kitchen to take care of breakfast for all of them.

"Ooh. I can't wait for breakfast." Rose beamed.

"It'll be ready in a bit!" Hot Dog called out from the kitchen.

"Sounds great, Mr. Hot Dog!" Rose called back in excitement.

"Ooh, I can already tell this is going to be delicious." Jack smiled.

* * *

Once breakfast was served, everyone ate together before they saw Superdog fly in.

"Hey, Superdog; what's up?" Mammoth Mutt smiled.

"Well, I found Snooky a good home." Superdog smiled back.

"Really?" Bull Dog asked.

"Yep, he's staying with the first Thunder Mutt," Superdog said. "The actor."

"Will we see him again?" Mammoth Mutt asked.

"Occasionally, yes," Superdog smiled. "I just know this'll be a great start for him after leaving Mechanikat and Delilah behind."

"Couldn't have happened to a nicer kid." Tail Terrier remarked.

"Yeah, plus he does seem to have the skills of an actor." Jack smiled.

"Especially from what I've seen." Zack nodded.

"Maybe we'll see him on TV again sometime, eh?" Tusky Husky spoke up.

"Perhaps," Brainy Barker replied. "We'll be sure to let him come visit us again sometime in the future."

"Also our younger Thunder Mutt told me about a new TV show they're thinking of working on that he heard from his brothers and sisters using The Twilight Bark," Superdog replied. "Something about five puppies who find these special rings that give them superpowers."

"I already can't wait to see it!" Zack beamed and chuckled.

"Yeah, it sounds like a fun watch." Jack smiled.

"Yeah." Zoe smiled back.

"Now are we gonna keep talking or are we gonna finish breakfast?" Hot Dog asked.

Everyone else laughed to that and they soon got comfortable and decided to eat up the breakfast that was left for them as things were going to be very different from now on, but it was going to be a great change.

The End


End file.
